Run
by punklau
Summary: Family life had never been so sweet for AJ and Punk. They were never aware that their growing family were being watched for the past year. Punk thought his days of conviction were behind him, only to be met face to face again by the hauntings of the six torturous months spent in prison. However, he is not the wanted prize possession. (Sequel to I Want Crazy)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since AJ and Punk had moved into their new home, an extremely quick and triumphant year. Their children who were once small boys, were now of the ages of 3 and 4, of course still small, but so grown up to AJ and Punk.

AJ had began her own business to where she worked at home, seeing patients under the age of twenty, being a psychiatrist for the young. She'd finally got her degree and was now able to use it as her occupation. She had her own income and she got to work at home, where her kids could be kept close by to. Punk was still working in the garage happily.

She finally seen her life as it was, she seen her past crazy days only as hurdles. Hurdles that she had to jump to get to the other side, this other side, this beautiful side where she had an amazing husband, two adorable sons and a successful business. She was extremely proud of her and Punk for becoming who they were. It was scary to think that over four years ago they were out of their mind and locked up in an institution for mentally insane people.

AJ thought about it from time to time, but she wondered what she would have been doing if Punk was still in prison. It would have been three years just a few weeks ago that he would have been in for, she didn't know if she would still be standing without him.

"Is this an ongoing feeling you have? Or does it come and go?" AJ asked, sitting across from a patient she was seeing, a nineteen year old girl from Ohio, who reminded AJ very much of herself when she was younger.

"It comes and goes." The girl looked across at AJ, her hands buried into her sleeves as she shied away nervously.

"When these… feelings are there, do you do anything to get them away?" AJ asked.

She was finally happy to say that all her years of essays and projects for college had finally paid off. She loved her job, she loved helping people, sharing her story, listening to others, and she got to work at home in her own comfort where her patients could feel comfortable, apart from when Tate or Thomas burst through the door asking for a biscuit.

"I picture myself in a happy place." The girl said, "But I'm just, constantly reminded that I'm not in a happy place and sometimes I can't even force my brain to think of something good… I just want all the thoughts to stop." The girl said with frustration.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Sometimes it's good to, surround yourself with people you love." AJ sat forward on the sofa, "From what I'm hearing you don't spend a lot of time with your family because you're always in your room. I can't say I was never like that, but sometimes it helps to be around people you know and trust. Do you have friends?" AJ asked the girl.

"No." The girl shook her head with embarrassment.

"And that's ok." AJ nodded with reassurance, "I'm going to…"

"Mom…" Tate burst through the door, walking swiftly towards his mother.

"Tate, what are you doing in here? Where is your father?" AJ asked Tate, looking up at the young girl, "I'm sorry, I'll just be a moment." AJ sighed, taking hold of Tate's hand and marching him out of the room, shutting the door behind her and crouching down.

"You know you aren't allowed in there when Mommy is working." AJ said as Tate nodded.

"But Thomas isn't letting me on the swing." Tate folded his arms as AJ's attention was brought to Punk walking down the staircase.

"Phil, can you keep an eye on him. He just barged in. I'm trying to work." She looked at her husband.

"I went to the toilet for 2 point 1 seconds." Punk rolled his eyes at his obedient son, his day off being spent in the back garden playing with his sons to keep them from going into the house.

"Dad…" Tate huffed his way over to his father, "Thomas won't get off the swing." Tate moaned like the mischievous, loud four year old he was.

"Ok, ok." Punk nodded, lifting Tate up into his arms, walking by AJ who scowled at him for not keeping closer eye on them, walking away into the kitchen and out the back door.

"You gotta stop going in there, little man." Punk put Tate down on the ground, "Mommy is in a mood with me now." He said, watching Tate run over to Thomas who was on the swing.

He knew AJ just wanted things to be perfect when she done her job, and he understood that. She was really dedicated to it and it was only three times every week to which he was asked to watch the boys, the rest being spent working himself.

He'd enjoyed this past year in their new home very much. The boys loved it and had gotten used to it rather quickly, almost forgetting about the little shack of an apartment they used to live in. Punks plan one day was to return to Chicago, but not right now.

"I'm sorry about that." AJ apologised to the girl for her son's interruption.

"It's fine. Your sons are adorable." She smiled, having seen a few pictures around the living room of the two little boys who both looked exactly like their father.

"Adorable, but a handful." AJ said, finishing writing a prescription she started to write before Tate came into scene, "I'm going to give you these meds, they'll help with your sleeping problems. Any side effects come straight back and talk to me. For your thoughts and feelings problem, just surround yourself with positivity, next time I see you we can talk about ways to overcome, talk about why you're feeling what you're feeling. But I'm afraid that is us for the day." AJ said, handing over the prescription to the young lady, shaking her hand and seeing her out.

She had at least five patients to see every day besides Saturday and Sunday. It was mentally challenging for her, but she had the degree to do it, she was good at what she done and it helped that she was once sitting on the other side of the couch like this young girl for example. She could relate to a lot and that seemed to help her patients. They heard her story and seen how she had turned out and thought that things could get better. She was a classic example of that.

Thankfully the young girl was her last patient of the day, and it was now time to focus on the other part of her life, being a mom.

"Guys…" AJ walked out into the back garden, wrapping her cardigan around her body, smiling as she seen Punk pushing Tate on the swing, Thomas standing beside patiently waiting for his turn as they had seemed to work out things with each other.

They were typical brothers. They fought and argued with one another, but they always wound up working things out with each other.

"What do you want for dinner?" AJ asked, approaching her family with a smile.

"Pizza." Thomas jumped up and down with desiring eyes.

"You had pizza last night." AJ shook her head. She swore, the only thing she ever cooked for dinner for them was pizza and chicken nuggets, yet they were so small and thin.

"I'll take them out to get pizza later. You can have the house to yourself." Punk smiled to her. He admired what she done, she wasn't just mentally challenged during the weekdays, but every day she was physically and mentally challenged by looking after her sons.

"Thank you." AJ smiled to him, walking around the poles attached to the swing, leaning up and kissing him sweetly on the lips. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't thank herself lucky for the life she had been blessed with now.

 _Later on…_

Punk had indeed taken the boys out to go collect dinner for the night, letting AJ have a little half an hour to herself in their house, to where she just sat in the living room shutting her eyes. Not sleeping, but resting them and enjoying the silence like never before.

Her house looked like a little boy bomb had gone off, she stood on car trucks and lego blocks daily, not to mention the TV channel was constantly on cartoons most likely watched by all little boys around the world. She knew Punk loved it, he got to be a kid again and he was all for teaching his boys how to play football and how to ride their first bike, things that she necessary didn't take to do with. She felt like she needed her own mini me.

After spending half an hour in all her glory, the boys were back and loud as ever, never being crazier as to when there was pizza for dinner.

"You look tired." Punk frowned as he sat down next to his wife on the couch, their children sitting crossed legged on the carpet right in front of the TV with their pizza and juice boxes, so much happiness in their little faces.

"I am tired." AJ turned and looked at Punk with a tired smile, "Why are you getting better looking and I'm not?" She looked up at him, feeling like she was aging and he was just staying the same if not getting more handsome by the minute.

"Are you kidding?" Punk looked down at her, "You're the same woman I met six years ago." Punk smiled. She'd always be beautiful to him. She was just being paranoid.

"I miss when they were small." AJ frowned as she looked at her sons, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

"They still are small." Punk chuckled, playing with her soft brown hair.

"No, I mean… when they were babies. They had tiny little fingers and toes, and the little outfits. Oh, the outfits." AJ gushed as she remembered, "They can't grow up on me." She frowned.

"They haven't even started school yet. C'mon." Punk said, not believing she was really getting upset over something so stupid. She knew she just loved them so much and wanted to protect them the best she could.

AJ sighed, "I want another baby." She looked up at him.

Punk chuckled but then realised she was being deadly serious, "You are joking right?" Punk said as his laugh faded.

"No. I always wanted three kids. I really want a girl." She wrapped her hands around his neck, knowing he was the only one that could help her in her wanting situation.

"We said we would wait until the boys were at least seven and eight." Punk said, strictly remembering that conversation and feeling put at ease.

"I know. But… don't you miss holding them, their little tiny bodies." She said, "Please." She frowned, pressing her forehead against his as he chuckled.

"And what if it isn't a girl? Three sons and me… I'm scared you'll run out." Punk said as she laughed against his shoulder.

"I'll love him just as much." AJ promised.

"I don't get it… you seem so tired, why would you want another baby?" Punk asked her with confusion. He had no problem in having another baby, he always wanted a full loving family with AJ, but he was afraid it would get too much for AJ, the boys were extremely hard to handle as it was.

"I'm a happy tired. I'm tired from doing all the things I love to do." She smiled to him, "Being a mom being at the top of the list." She said.

"And what about being a wife?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Well, they come in a package." AJ said as he nodded, smiling to him with a hopeful smile.

It was something she had been thinking about for the past while. She was happy with her life of course, she'd never been happier, she loved her sons and every minute she spent taking care of them and loving them was a moment treasured, but she felt like she could handle another baby, she wanted to handle another baby.

"So… what do you say?" AJ looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as he just smiled whilst looking at the TV, his sons oblivious to their conversation, "You remember how horny I get when I'm pregnant." AJ whispered in his ear as he laughed.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He said as she looked at him with an innocent smile, "If it's what you really want, then I have no problem with it." He smiled as she smiled too, pressing her lips against his with happiness. Not knowing what was wrong with him to agree to an even noisier house. Secretly he loved it.

Little did they know, that every night for the past year, they had been watched with every footstep they made, their children were being watched whilst in the garden, whenever they left their home they were followed without notice. It was now time for a schemed plan to take action.

 **And there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this as much as the first story. Let the craziness begin.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas had already fell asleep later on in the night. His little eyes couldn't keep open while he laid into his mother's side, her fingertips brushing through his hair, putting him straight to sleep. He was the youngest out of both of them and even though there was only one year between them, it did make a big different. Tate on the other hand would refuse every night to fall asleep anywhere other than his bedroom.

Once Thomas had been put to bed very easily, AJ and Punk spent time together as the loving parents they were, putting Tate into bed and saying their goodnights to him.

"Can you read… a story." Tate said, specifically looking to his father before hopping into bed.

"Yeah, go pick one." Punk said, watching Tate kneel down at the box of books, rummaging through them all to find one. Meanwhile AJ took the hint that she could leave without being noticed by Tate, and headed out of the room to let her husband put her son to sleep.

Punk had only read two pages and Tate was fast asleep, his little eyes shut and his chest rising and falling with his soft breaths.

He sat the book on the nightstand and shuffled Tate's body down so his head was actually lying on the pillow, throwing the duvet over him and planting a kiss on his soft head, "Goodnight, son." He smiled, brushing the same colour of hair he had out of his son's face, standing up straight and heading out of the room.

He walked into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him and turning round with a chuckle, staring across at AJ lying in the middle of the bed only in her underwear.

"Really? This fast?" He asked her, realising she was really focussed on having another baby. He wasn't trying to shut down the idea, he was opened to it very much, he was just worried that things would get too much for AJ, he knew she loved doing all the stuff that did make her tired, but he just didn't want her to completely exhaust herself with work and being a mother to three small children.

"Wow, down boy, easy on the enthusiasm." AJ sat up, crossing her legs in a basket in the centre of the bed, watching him walk towards the bed, sitting down on the edge and turning his body round to face her.

"I'm fine with it. What you want is what I want… but, aren't you afraid things will get a little too crazy around here?" Punk asked her.

"You bought into crazy when you married me." AJ smiled, "C'mon…" AJ bounced up and down on the bed like a child, lying back down, "Do your magic." She tapped her stomach as he laughed, standing back up and running his hands through his hair.

"Well… I can't say I don't feel used right now." Punk pouted sarcastically, stripping his t-shirt off nevertheless and unbuckling his belt as AJ smiled, watching him throw his jeans away, putting one knee on the bed and climbing on top of her.

"You're beautiful." Punk whispered as he looked down at her. Even though she may have doubted her progressing looks, she was just the exact same AJ he remembered from seeing her in the mental hospital, which felt like a lifetime ago. When it came to it, it was still just them two, in their own little loved up world.

 _The next morning…_

"Morning…" Punk smiled as he watched AJ's eyes open, spooning her from behind as she turned her head back and smiled up at him.

"Morning." She smiled up at him with those dreamy 'after sex' eyes. Everytime they had sex, which was a frequent occurrence, she always felt so much closer to Punk, which she thought was impossible considering they were already so very close.

"How did you sleep?" Punk asked her, kissing her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her from behind, enjoying her bare body pressed up against his stomach.

"Great." She said with a satisfied sigh, "How about you?" She said, using hushed morning voices with each other that was so soothing to her ears… until they both heard Tate and Thomas fighting from downstairs. They normally didn't go downstairs unless it was with their mom or dad, but they'd started to go down on their own now. Tate even tried to make his own cereal the other morning, to which Punk came downstairs to the full carton of milk spilled on the kitchen floor.

"Well, that was nice while it lasted." Punk sighed.

AJ raised her hand up behind herself, cupping Punks cheek from behind, "Be a dear and go see to them." She tapped his cheek with a sleepy voice.

Punk was always afraid that their sex life would be completely ruined after having children, but it wasn't, it was still most definitely there, only sometimes they got interrupted from time to time.

"I think I be a dear too much for you." Punk huffed as he pulled the sheets back to get out of bed, putting his boxers on along with a pair of basketball shorts, forgetting about a t-shirt for now, it was just his sons he was going to see, not a job interview.

"I love you." AJ muttered, hugging into her pillow as she fell back asleep. She was finally off from work as it was now the weekend to which she never worked and spent all her time with her children. Unfortunately Punk had to go to work soon, so she was trying to get all the sleep in that she could.

 _Later on…_

Punk had gone off to work and AJ decided that today would be a lazy day, just like every other Saturday wound up into. She'd have so many goals for her day, liking clearing out the messy cupboard at the bottom of the stairs, or going through the boys clothes to throw out clothing they had grown out of, or simple things like ironings and washings. But she always ended up sitting on the couch with coffee and cake, either keeping an eye on Tate and Thomas in the back garden, or if it was raining, watching them in the living room whilst they played with their toys.

She figured that if she did become pregnant again, which was what she was hoping for, she wouldn't even need to take time off work, she worked at home anyway.

AJ had sat and watched sweet little Thomas, who was the most sensitive out of her two children, build his blocks up into a huge big tower. She could tell he was so proud of himself, his little eyes were full of fascination and she adored how happy he looked, until she seen Tate kick the blocks down.

"Tate!" AJ yelled, sitting her coffee down on the coaster beside her, "Why did you do that?" She asked as Thomas began to get upset, pushing his brother on the arm to which Tate pushed back.

"That is enough." AJ pulled Tate by the arm, separating both of them from each other. This was exactly why she needed a daughter. God help her if she had another son.

She did sometimes worry that Tate was a bit too mischievous. He did take pleasure in ruining a lot of things that people were proud of. And he got angry whenever Thomas got more attention than him, which was the obvious problem here, but she knew he was just a typical little four year old, whose father was a hell of a lot like him.

"Look." AJ said, sitting down in the centre of the living room, crossing her legs in a basket as she told the boys to sit down beside her, "We can build it back up together." She gave them each a block, holding one for herself in her hand.

"I want to go first." Tate exclaimed as usual.

"Ok, you put yours down." AJ smiled, brushing her hand through his hair, "And then Thomas, you put yours on top." She instructed, watching Thomas smile, already over Tate destroying his blocks, his motivation back to do it all again.

"And then I'll put mine on." AJ smiled, placing her block on top of the two already placed blocks, "Now see if you can play like that, ok?" She looked as they both nodded, standing up from the ground as she watched them begin to build the blocks together.

She smiled with triumph, making her way back to the sofa when the front door bell rang. She scanned her brain on who it could be and briskly walked out of the living room, heading straight for the door and opening it wide.

"Jenny." AJ smiled but with a shake of the head, "What are you doing here? Our next appointment isn't until Tuesday." AJ said, looking across at her patient from yesterday, the young nineteen year old girl.

"I know." Jenny nodded, "My family are out of town and… I was just wondering if I could keep you company." Jenny said timidly as AJ nodded.

"Of course." AJ smiled, not pushing away this girl when she needed to be around people. AJ let Jenny in and took her coat from her, "I've just boiled the kettle. Do you want some coffee?" AJ asked the young girl.

"Yes, please." Jenny nodded.

"Ok, well don't mind Tate and Thomas in the living room." AJ told her patient, heading through into the kitchen to which Jenny made her way through into the living room where Tate and Thomas lifted their heads.

"Who are you?" Tate looked up at the stranger in her house.

"None of your business. Little brat." Jenny looked down at Tate, tapping her foot against the blocks, all of them falling down to the ground.

"Hey." Thomas looked up at the mean girl, looking at his brother.

"Why did you do that?" Tate got up to his feet, "I'm going to tell my mom." Tate vowed as Jenny turned her back and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry it took so long…" AJ walked back into the living room, "I had to re boil the kettle because…"

"Mom, mom…" Tate tapped AJ, "That lady knocked our blocks down."

"Yeah." Thomas folded his arms.

AJ looked at Jenny who just shook her head, "I don't know what they're talking about. I came in and sat down." Jenny lied as AJ turned her head back to her sons.

"Just build them back up again, yeah?" AJ nodded to them, watching both of them huff, sitting back down and rebuilding their blocks as she took a seat next to Jenny, who she highly doubted knocked down sweet little innocent boys tower of blocks.

"Thanks for letting me in. You're the only one I feel comfortable talking to." Jenny smiled, shying away to herself.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable around me." AJ smiled, glad to be doing her job right, even if it was her day off, nothing would harm a friendly chat.

"So, is your husband out?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. He's at work. In fact, he'll be home in about an hour." AJ smiled as she glanced at the clock.

"Oh. Well I musn't stay long then. I don't want to intrude in your family life. It's bad enough me coming here on your day off." Jenny sighed.

"Oh no, don't be stupid. I like that you came here, it's taking a step that you aren't used to. You can come see anytime, as long as I'm not with other patients." AJ told her.

"It's not just about me needing help anymore… I've got myself into a little bit of trouble." Jenny looked across at AJ.

"What sort of trouble?" AJ asked curiously.

"Well… there is a boy, he's a friend of the families, we slept together not that long ago and, I think I'm pregnant." Jenny said, looking across at AJ sitting down her mug of coffee, holding her head up by her fisted hand as she put her elbow on the back back of the chair.

"Why did you never mention this to me?" AJ asked.

"I didn't think it was important. I've been pregnant before, but I had an abortion." Jenny looked across at AJ.

AJ swallowed loudly and looked down, "Look, Jenny. I'm just a psychiatrist. I'm not good with real life problems. You should really talk to your mother or father about this." AJ said, feeling rather uncomfortable talking with this young girl now.

"Well that's the thing, the boy that got me pregnant, he killed my father." Jenny stared into AJ's eyes.

AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like she was staring at her own self. She had the impression however that Jenny was doing this deliberately, like she knew something.

"You know what… I'm starting to get a really sore head and… the boys will be wanting their dinner soon." AJ stood up, holding her forehead as Jenny secretly smiled in disguise, standing up as she had been summoned to leave by the looks of things.

"Ok. Well I hope I didn't cause any disruption. I just really like talking to you." Jenny smiled as AJ walked her out to the front door.

"It's ok. I'll eh… I'll see you on Tuesday at your appointment." AJ nodded with a smile, watching as Jenny smiled timidly, heading out of the house to which AJ closed the door and leaned her back against it. She'd never been in such an odd situation in her life. It was like the girl was living her life a few years ago. She knew there was no way that Jenny knew about what her and Punk had been through. She'd only known her for a few weeks, she couldn't have possibly known.

 _Later that night…_

"She brought all this stuff up?" Punk asked AJ, staring across at her in their bedroom later that night, heading to bed as they had just finished putting their sons to sleep.

"Yeah. I swear, Phil. It was the strangest thing ever. It was like she knew that I'd been through that all. Like she was trying to get under my skin." AJ sighed, pulling back the sheets to their made up bed.

"There's no way she could have known though. I mean, come on. Only I knew about the abortion." He looked across at her, "I thought this girl was all sweet and innocent." Punk said with confusion, sliding into bed with AJ, facing her as she looked rather scared.

"She is. She's confused and alone, but… today was just freaky. I mean, I'm a psychiatrist, not a frickin therapist." AJ said, "She's gave me a headache." She held her forehead with a sigh.

"Well, we can't have that." Punk frowned, hating that this was affecting his wife, laying a sweet kiss on her lips, trailing his lips down her jaw and to her neck, rolling over on top to get better access to both side of her neck. He needed to take her mind off of things. There were days like this when he needed to help relieve the stress from her. The job she done was tough and hard going, but he was always there to lighten the mood as brightly as he could.

 _Across town…_

"Man, you should have seen the look on her face. Looked like she'd seen a ghost or something." Jenny laughed, spinning round on the reclining chair, looking across at the greasy man pacing in front of her, his long hair tied in a bobble, his brain twisting with every breath he took.

"Ok. You just, keep doing what you're doing." The man told the young girl.

"I want my first installment." Jenny put her hand flat out, watching as the man dug into his jean pocket, pulling out a load of cash tied in an elastic band, sitting it on the girls hand as she took it with delight, "So when are you actually planning to take action?" Jenny asked.

"When the time is right. I need you to keep doing what you're doing, squeeze the information out of her." The man hoarsely said as he tightened his fist whilst saying the word squeeze.

"Yes, boss." Jenny smile, standing up off the seat, "Always a pleasure doing business with you, Timothy."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clear some things up. I seen a few reviews asking who Tim/Timothy was. He is Punks old cell mate.**

* * *

"Do you think she was deliberately saying all those things? But, I mean… how could she have known?" AJ questioned herself and Punk the next morning, Punks head resting against her shoulder as she lay on her back with the sheets clutched to her body.

"Baby… it's 7am. I know you're confused with all of this but just…" He put his finger to her lips, really wanting to get in as much sleep as he could before the boys got up in an hour or so.

AJ smacked his hand away, "Phil, I'm being serious. I'm worried that she's doing this deliberately." AJ fidgeted with her fingers.

"She's crazy. Literally. You know the feeling. She's probably just… I don't know, maybe she likes you so much that she wants to be like you." He shrugged with a sleepy voice, his eyes still closed while he spoke.

"I never told her about you killing my father." AJ said, Punk's eyes opening at the touchy subject that always sat with him.

"Well ask her about it at her next appointment." He suggested, "She's just a confused little girl." Punk said, pulling the sheets further up his body as he shut his eyes again.

"But she looked me right in the eye when she was telling me. Like she knew, but she couldn't have… there's no way." AJ shook her head, staring up at the ceiling, a million and one thoughts running through her head.

"AJ… I'm going to go sleep in Tate's bed with him if you don't stop rambling on. Just let it go." He told her, hearing her mumble under her breath.

"Well excuse me for wondering about a girl who seems to know everything about my life." AJ rolled her eyes, hearing Punk snore beside her, his forehead resting on her shoulder as she smiled. She could never be mad with him. He was the greatest husband anyone could ask for.

 _Later on…_

"Boys, come get your lunch!" AJ shouted from the kitchen out to the back garden to where she watched Tate and Thomas play from the kitchen window, their little feet scuttering towards the back door to come for their lunch.

"Where's daddy?" Thomas asked as he came into the kitchen behind Tate, climbing up on the kitchen chair to have his lunch, not seeing his father anywhere.

"He's working." AJ said, putting down the sandwiches she had made for them and the two orange juice boxes. They were both very attached to their father. Like most parents, AJ was usually the one the boys cried to and hugged their little arms around when they were upset or angry, Punk was more the parent they looked to for jokes and to go play in the back garden with. Of course AJ and Punk could play both roles, but it normally fitted into that usual pattern.

"When is he home?" Tate asked, holding the sandwich in his little hands as AJ finished the rest of the dishes from this mornings breakfast.

"He has to work late tonight." AJ frowned, "You'll be in bed when he gets home." She told them as they both pouted with sadness. Punk sometimes had to work longer shifts than the normal 9 to 5 that he usually worked, which AJ hated. She hated being alone in the house by herself past 8pm when it gone dark outside. She just felt so unsafe without her husband.

She sat at the table with the boys whilst sorting out some paper work and notes for each of her patients, keeping an eye on her children while they attempted to throw the chips she had put on their plates at each other. She sincerely couldn't have wanted a baby girl any more. She hoped that if they did have another baby, and like she wished, it was a girl, that it would maybe help the boys mature a little and be more gentle and sensitive, unlike the wild, maniacs they were at the moment.

She had just finished putting all the work she had sort away, when the door rang like yesterday again. She got up from the kitchen table and walked out into the hallway, walking straight down and to the front door, opening it up with an uneasy gut feeling in her stomach.

"Jenny." AJ said, trying her best to smile, "What are you doing here?" She asked, keeping the door fairly shut.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to you again. My family are still out of town and I'm feeling a little lonely. I know you told me to surround myself with people, to, you know… help my thoughts." Jenny said as AJ nodded.

AJ didn't want to let Jenny in, but the psychiatrist side of her told her she should.

"My mom is visiting later tonight, but I have a spare hour right now." AJ said, widening the door as Jenny smiled with her brilliantly played 'sweet innocent' girl acting, walking into the house as AJ shut the door.

"Is your husband in?" Jenny asked.

"No, no… he's actually working late tonight." AJ said, leading Jenny through into the kitchen to where the boys had already left the table and were back outside playing.

"That's too bad." Jenny said, taking a seat down at the kitchen table, watching AJ switch the kettle on.

"He only has to do it once a week, it's not really an issue." AJ said, taking two mugs out as she was watched closely by Jenny.

"Listen, about what I was saying yesterday…" Jenny began as AJ turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter, "I was only playing with you… well for the boyfriend killing my father part. The rest is all true." Jenny said, "I read the paper three years ago, about your husband's appeal. I don't know why I said it. I was expecting some sort of reaction from you, you're always so calm and in control of your feelings." Jenny said as AJ turned round to pour the roasting hot water into the mugs.

"So you wanted to use that to get some sort of reaction out of me?" AJ asked with confusion, taking the mugs and sitting them down at the kitchen table, sitting across from Jenny.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I mean, the part about me having had an abortion before is true. I just wanted to see if you would snap." Jenny shrugged.

"Ok, well… as much as I appreciate your honesty, Jenny. I don't appreciate you using such a strong incident in my life to try and get a reaction from me. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to help you with your anxiety and your mental problems. I don't need you digging into my life and getting some sort of kick out of it." AJ said, hoping Jenny understood wheres he stood with her.

"I know. It was wrong for me to do that. My mind just wanders sometimes, as you already know." Jenny said as AJ nodded.

"Just, don't do it again, yeah?" AJ asked of her.

"I promise." Jenny nodded, "You must be so strong. You know… with your husband being put in prison for killing your father? How did you forgive him?" Jenny asked.

"You know, this is exactly what I'm talking about." AJ said with a strict tone, "As much as I'd really love to be your friend and be here anytime for you to talk, I don't want to be asked about my life and my past. I… I'm here to help you. I don't need you to give me help. I'm fine." AJ nodded to her.

"Ok." Jenny put her hands up in defence, "I just thought that maybe if you told me how you felt, it would help me. Like if we were to exchange feelings." Jenny smiled with excitement as AJ tried her best to smile.

AJ supposed she had a point, exchanging feelings and talking to people did release happy hormones which Jenny was in need of.

"Well, I forgave him because I love him." AJ answered her question, "Plus, it was an accident, he didn't mean to kill him." AJ said, "We've moved on from that now." AJ said.

Just as Jenny was about to speak up again, Thomas trailed into the kitchen with tear streaked eyes and a painful feature across his face.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" AJ asked as Thomas pointed to his leg which was showing a small concrete cut, a little bit of blood which of course AJ took out of context.

"Oh, dear." AJ sighed, lifting Thomas under the arms and placing him up on the kitchen counter, "Wait and mommy will go upstairs and get the first aid box, ok." AJ said as Thomas nodded, feeling his mother kiss his head to comfort him in this stressful and painful time.

"I'll just be a minute." AJ looked over at Jenny who nodded with a fake smile, dropping it as soon as AJ had left the kitchen to run upstairs and get the first aid box.

She looked across at Thomas gurning softly as he sat on the kitchen counter. Even she, with no heart, could admit that both little boys were extremely cute and charming, but to her they were still whiny little brats who were just in her way from doing her job.

Thomas of course being a child, stared out the lady in his kitchen while sniffling his nose from the tears he was crying quietly, trying to be brave like his mother always told him.

"What are you looking at? Little brat." Jenny spat in Thomas's direction.

"Excuse me." AJ stood at the door with the first aid kit in her hand, death staring Jenny as she listened to the way she had spoken to her son who had done absolutely nothing wrong.

Jenny wasn't sure what to do or say, there was nothing she could do to cover up what she had just said to Thomas. She had been caught red handed.

"Don't you ever, talk to my son like that. I want you to leave, right now." AJ pointed out of the kitchen as she watched Jenny stand up with an upset feature across her face, the only thing Jenny seemed to think of to try and get some sympathy.

"Close the door on your way out." AJ told her, watching Jenny walk down the hall and out of the front door.

It was so bizarre to her that Jenny was acting in this way. The first few sessions they had spoken, she seemed fine and sweet enough of course with the obvious problems, but now she seemed to be interfering in her family life when she had no right to. All AJ was trying to do was help her with her mental health issues, not request her to be rude to her family and question her on things she had no right to.

"It's ok, baby." AJ walked over to Thomas with some wipes and plasters, "Don't you listen to her." She told her son, cupping his cheek softly as Thomas nodded, not that he had paid much attention to Jenny anyway.

 _Later that night…_

"Phil, I don't know if I can keep seeing her." AJ spoke to Punk on the phone whilst he was taking his break, late on into the night where the kids were fast asleep on the couch beside her.

"It's up to you." Punk told her, "But if she says anything else to the kids, I'll be speaking to her." Punk told AJ, not having some crazy lady come in and disturb his children for no reason.

"I mean, I'm trying to help her, you know… you'd think she'd appreciate what I'm trying to do." AJ spoke through the phone, playing with Tate's hair as he lay into her side fast asleep.

"You know the feeling. When you're crazy you don't appreciate anything." Punk reminded her as she nodded, switching the phone to the other ear.

"I just feel really uncomfortable around her now." AJ told her husband, hoping she could find some comfort in him, really wishing he was home to cuddle.

"Well if you feel that uncomfortable, then tell her to go somewhere else. Don't put up with her. You're the one that's trying to help her." Punk reminded AJ, spinning around on a chair at work in the office part of the garage, the loud radio and sound of working men could be heard in the background.

"I know. I just need to think about it." AJ told him, "The kids are fast asleep." AJ changed the subject.

"Good." Punk nodded through the phone, "So does that mean I'll be coming home to you, on our bed, naked?" Punk grinned to himself, of course no one around him as he spoke to his wife.

"It depends how long you are." AJ smiled, "Take too long and I might fall asleep." She teased.

"I'm sure the desire you have for me will keep you awake." Punk said, hearing AJ chuckle through the phone, "Listen sweetheart, I have to go, Seth is going to kill me. But I'll be home soon, kiss the boys goodnight for me." He said, standing up off his seat, getting ready to go back and work for the last two hours.

"I will." AJ promised, "I love you."

"I love you too." Punk spoke through the phone, hanging up with a smile and dropping his phone on the desk with all the list of cars that had to be fixed by certain dates, heading back into the garage to finish off the brakes he was working on.

 _Across town…_

"You can't keep getting thrown out like this. She'll not want to see you again." Tim paced in the small motel room he was living at, staring at Jenny sitting on the bed.

"It's those damn kids. They're always there distracting her from me." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Stupid, fucking little brats." Tim kicked a chair with anger.

"Why do you even need to know so much about them. You have the main parts, just go straight into the plan." Jenny shrugged.

"Have you worked out what shifts he works?" Tim asked Jenny.

"Yeah. He works nine to five on a Saturday, late on a Sunday. He's off on a Friday. I'm not sure about the rest of the week." Jenny shrugged.

"So my best bet is to go on a Sunday." Tim said as she nodded, "It's too late now. This time next week, he's going to be at work, smiling and laughing with his friends. He won't know what has hit him."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday…_

AJ had a certain love for Tuesdays as the majority of the day she had the house to herself. Her mother always popped into town to take care of the boys and take them out of the house, while Punk was of course working. She felt like she could really work to her best potential on a Tuesday as there was no one around to distract her.

She'd discussed furthermore with Punk about the situation she was in with Jenny, and she decided that she would give the young girl one more chance, even though there was a chance she didn't deserve it after speaking to Thomas the way she did.

"I really appreciate you seeing me after my visit on Sunday." Jenny said, unzipping her coat as she sat across from AJ on the couch.

"Look, Jenny. I don't have to help you, ok. I could easily send you to someone else or worse, just leave you hanging. I'm trying to help and get to the bottom of why you're feeling so down, but I can't concentrate due to you either bringing up my past or being horrible to my son." AJ sighed.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know what comes over me and I just… I say things I don't mean. I know you understand that more than anyone." Jenny said.

"Yeah, I do. But I won't have you talk to my son like that. Neither will my husband." AJ said, hoping maybe the threat of Punk would showcase how serious she was being towards Jenny.

"I promise you, it won't happen again. I just… I just want to get better." Jenny said.

"And I want to help you get better. Let's just focus on you getting better and us getting to the bottom of things from now on." AJ said as Jenny nodded.

"I'd like that." Jenny smiled as AJ smiled too, hoping that this would be the end of this rationally weird spell that Jenny was going through.

They both talked for the next hour, mainly about thoughts and feelings, the way every session was meant to go. AJ went over some rituals and some ways to help Jenny control these thoughts and feelings that she had. She also made a statement that Jenny was afraid of rejection, from what AJ was hearing, all her notes added up and seemed to be the case that Jenny was feeling this type of way because she feared being rejected by people. Why? She hadn't got to the bottom of that yet.

"I really enjoyed our session today." Jenny stood up with a smile, putting her coat on as AJ agreed, the session did go well, better than what she expected and she was extremely glad. She didn't want to send any patients away.

"So did I." AJ smiled, "I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere." AJ said as Jenny could only agree, being walked out of the living room and to the front door.

AJ couldn't complain with how the session went, it was relaxed and there was a calm atmosphere in the air. She assumed that she had finally gotten through to Jenny about interfering in her own personal and family life the way she had no right to. She hoped this was the end of the weird incidents and questioning Jenny seemed to give her.

 _Later on…_

"So there was no questioning today? She just sat there like a good patient?" Punk asked his wife, sitting at the kitchen table with his sons, attempting to get them to eat their vegetables which, like every child, they dodged around.

"Yeah. She apologised, I accepted it and warned her if she done it again, I'd have to send her some place else to get help." AJ said, folding up some washing on the kitchen counter that had to be hung out in the back garden.

"Well, good. The bitch needs to be set some ground rules." Punk said, as AJ turned to him quickly.

"Phil." She shook her head, not wanting that type of language around her sons who seemed to let it slip over their heads anyway.

"Sorry." Punk said, sometimes his tongue just slipped.

"And what are these ground rules?" AJ asked, leaning against the counter and folding her arms with a smile.

"Well, one… don't call my son a brat, two… don't make my wife uncomfortable, three… respect your elders… she's what? nineteen." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Done." Tate put his hands up, pushing his plate away which still had vegetables on it, smiling charmingly to his mother and father, hoping for some sort of sweet or ice cream for after his dinner. Thomas was still taking his time, unlike Tate who inhaled his food.

"I don't think so, mister." Punk shook his head, sliding the plate back over to Tate, "Vegetables, now." He clicked his fingers as Tate rolled his eyes, figuring he could have just dodged his way around the greens.

"Tate, why don't you tell dad what you done with gran today?" AJ said, picking up the washing and walking out of the back door to go hang the washing out while Punk sat at the kitchen table listening to Tate and Thomas tell him all about their day out with Fiona.

 _Sunday…_

It had been another long week for both AJ and Punk, but nothing out of the ordinary. Punk was of course working late again while AJ spent her day off with her sons, playing with them out in the garden and even baking with them, making Punks favourite, Chocolate chip cookies.

After a few tries after Tate spilling nearly the full bag of flour in the bowl and Thomas dropping some eggs on the floor, they finally made a perfect batch of cookies and put them in the oven.

"How long?" Tate asked, squatting down to look in the oven, expecting the cookies to bake in seconds no doubt.

"About ten minutes." AJ wiped her hands on the dish towel, "Come on, let's go get your pyjamas on, they should be ready when we come back down." AJ told them as they both scuttered out of the kitchen to climb the stairs, AJ trailing behind with a tired smile.

After putting the boys in their pyjamas, they couldn't have ran downstairs quick enough to see if their cookies were ready, which they were.

A few additional minutes later, AJ was sitting on the couch, Tate and Thomas sitting at either side with their cookies and small glass of milk each. It seemed to make them more tired and calm, which was great for AJ.

She soon received her normal phone call around 8pm from Punk on his break at work, both boys having fell asleep straight after their cookies, lying in against their mother for comfort.

"We made cookies." AJ announced to Punk, knowing he would be delighted to be coming home to a batch of cookies.

"You three are so kind." Punk smiled as he held his phone to his ear, "It's like you love me." He joked, hearing AJ laugh through the phone.

"Imagine that." AJ played along, "How is work?" She asked, running her hands through Thomas's hair.

"Same old, same old." He told his wife, "We're really busy at the moment, I didn't even know if I was going to get this break." He said. He was completely exhausted these past weeks. Work was pretty hard going, and coming home to AJ waiting in their bed to expect a night of passion and intimacy took every bit of energy he had left out of him.

"I suppose I could give you the night off tonight." AJ smiled, knowing she had been going pretty strong on him with the whole 'lets have a baby' thing.

"Who said I wanted a night off?" Punk smiled. Yeah, he was tired. But he wasn't complaining about all the sex. What man would?

"I just don't want you to be tired. I want to have fun whilst doing this, not have you yawning in my ear." She said as he laughed.

"Well, if you insist." Punk said, "I look forward to a cuddle when I get home then." He said as she smiled to herself.

"Of course." AJ agreed.

"Well, I better go. I'll be home soon. Give the boys a kiss goodnight and make sure you lock the door." He reminded her as she nodded.

"I will. I love you, Phil." AJ smiled to herself, even just the smallest of phone calls from him could make her smile.

"I love you too, baby." Punk replied, with that hanging up his mobile as AJ did too, getting back to work while his family were unsafe at home without him.

AJ carried Tate and Thomas upstairs, completely forgetting about locking the door like Punk reminded her specifically, tucking the boys into their own beds in their own rooms.

She trailed her tired self into her own room, enjoying the silence of the house and laying on top of the covers on their bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes yet. She herself was rather looking forward to having a nice, relaxed sleep with her husband, all this making a baby stuff was hard work.

It was nice every now and then to just lay down, shut her eyes and take deep breaths, enjoy these moments to herself. It was very rare to have a quiet house and a chance to listen to her own thoughts. Sometimes she couldn't believe the life she was living. It was all she ever wanted with Punk since she met him.

Fifteen minutes had gone by of AJ just laying down on her bed, her eyes shut but not asleep yet, trying to wait for Punk to come home to fall asleep. However, her eyes darted open when she heard the front door downstairs slam open.

She sat up immediately, knowing fine well that it wasn't Punk who had just walked into her home. Her heart began to beat rapidly, her feet landing on the ground softly as she tip toed quietly out of her room, looking over the banister at the stairs, her hand flying to her mouth as she seen a man wandering through into the kitchen with his hood up.

She backed up quietly int Thomas's room, lifting him from his bed and walking into Tate's room, lifting him up too and opening the cupboard in her eldest sons room. Her mobile was downstairs, she couldn't phone for help, she just had to stay calm and protect her sons from the intruder in her home. She hoped he was just after valuables which he could take for all she cared, as long as he didn't come anywhere near her or her sons.

She held her son's close as their eyes began to open, looking up at their terrified mother who put her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet.

She never heard anything for quite a while, hoping that the intruder had passed, but then suddenly she began to hear footsteps being climbed up the stairs.

She had never been so scared in her life, she needed Punk right now, to scare away whoever this was. She climbed into the cupboard, holding Tate and Thomas around the waist by each of her arms, closing the cupboard over and crouching down, thanking the lord she was small enough to fit into somewhere so small, along with her sons.

She had never been this terrified, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and she could see her sons getting restless and cranky from being woken from their sleep and pulled in a cupboard.

She listened closely as she heard doors open along the hall, shutting her eyes as tears poured from them, her whole body shaking as she held her sons as tightly as she could. She needed Punk more than ever.

She looked at her son's, wrapping her two hands around their mouths as she heard the intruder get closer to Tate's room in which she was in. She was praying and praying that this man wasn't physically here for her or her sons, she hoped it was just a burglar looking for money and a TV set. Her breathing was uncontrolled and her sons were trying to remove her hands from around their mouths, but they were breathing so loud she couldn't risk it.

"Please sh." AJ whispered as quietly as she could to her sons, listening as Tate's door creaked open, slow footsteps walking into the four year olds room as AJ cried silently with so much fear. If it came to it, whoever it was could have her, but not her sons, not her precious boys.

She watched through the gap in the cupboard wardrobe as the figure floated in front of the cupboard, her breath being held to try and prevent any noise, her sons struggling to keep quiet beside her. She seen through the gap, a hand approach the door handle, her eyes closing tightly as she prayed this was just a big nightmare…

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

She watched through the gap in the cupboard wardrobe as the figure floated in front of the cupboard, her breath being held to try and prevent noise, her sons struggling to keep quiet beside her. She seen through the gap, a hand approach the door handle, her eyes closing tightly as she prayed this was just a big nightmare…

"April…" Punk exclaimed from downstairs, "April, do we have any screwdrivers in here? Seth has lost his." Punk entered his home at the right time.

AJ opened her eyes and quietly gasped, watching the figure through the gap as it disappeared quickly. She had to warn Punk, or else god knows what could happen to him.

She climbed out of the wardrobe as elegantly as she could, trying to stay as quiet as she possibly could.

"Stay here." AJ whispered as she turned round to Tate and Thomas still in the cupboard, "Don't move." She told them in a hushed voice, watching them as they nodded with confusion, shutting the wardrobe doors over and slowly tip toeing out of the room.

"Phil." AJ whispered harshly over the banister, not knowing where the intruder had went, "Phil, where are you?" She said, not wanting to step foot downstairs with her children still upstairs.

Punk heard his name being called rather quietly from upstairs as he checked in their kitchen drawers for screwdrivers to take back to work. He left the kitchen to go to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at AJ leaning over the banister with tears streamed eyes.

"April, what's wrong?" He asked her, putting one foot on the first stair, attempting to go upstairs to see what was wrong with his wife, when he felt someone from behind pull his t-shirt back with such force that he landed on his back and done a backwards roll.

"Phil." AJ shrieked, looking back at Tate's room to which her sons were in, then looking back to her husband trying to get to his feet.

Punk only got a chance to look at the man for a few seconds, knowing exactly who it was, "You…" Punk whispered harshly, next thing seeing black as Tim had hit him over the head with something hard, sending him crashing to the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Phil…" AJ panicked rushing around to the top of the stairs, running down and standing on her undone lace, tumbling headfirst downstairs, landing at the bottom on top of Punk, blood pouring from her cut head as everything went dark for her.

"Look at you two." Tim smiled sarcastically, kicking Punks foot, "What a lovely image." He smiled, stepping around the wounded couple, stepping up the stairs slowly.

 _Half an hour later..._

AJ woke up with sudden confusion, her head with blood dried in at the side, her body lying on top of Punks, everything suddenly coming back to her as she regained consciousness.

"Phil." AJ shook Punk hard on the chest, "Phil, wake up." She begged, climbing off of him from her fall down the stairs, watching Punk's eyes begin to open, completely hazed over from the pounding of his head.

"Tim…" Punk said immediately as he came back to planet earth, he then looked to AJ who had dried in blood down the side of her face, "April, are you ok?" He asked with fear as she nodded, only interested in one thing.

"Phone the cops. I'll go see if the boys are ok." AJ said, thinking that the intruder would have left straight after knocking Punk out and watching her fall down the full set of stairs. She knew that Punk knew who it was, she could see in his awoken face.

Punk got to his feet, feeling like he was going to throw up from the obvious concussion he had, nevertheless grabbing the telephone and dialling nine one one, not quite getting to speak to anyone as AJ let out a piercing scream from upstairs.

He dropped the phone and ran upstairs with the only speed he could afford, dashing into Tate's room where AJ was to see her looking into the empty wardrobe.

"What… what is it?" Punk shook his head. He assumed that the boys would have still been sleeping. Tim would have been out to hurt him, not his family.

"I told them… I said… stay here." AJ pointed to the cupboard, "He's took them." AJ cried as Punk swallowed loudly, hesitantly walking into the room and looking on at the empty cupboard, feeling AJ turn into him, crying loudly in his chest.

Everything had happened so quickly for Punk to digest, he was still confused on why Tim was in his house, it was definitely him, he still had nightmares about his face.

"I'll find them. Don't worry." Punk said, promising his wife he would find their sons, he wouldn't rest until he did. It was one thing to mess with him, but to mess with his wife and children. Tim had a death wish coming.

AJ cried recklessly into Punks chest, feeling hopeless and physically sick. The thought of some man dragging her children from their home, probably into some van, god knows what plan he had for them, she was absolutely terrified.

"You know him…" AJ looked up at her husband, knowing fine well that he knew the intruder in their home who had taken their children.

AJ looked down at AJ, her tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes filled with so much pain and sadness.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "My old cell mate." Punk said, "I need you… I need you to stay here, phone the cops, tell them everything." Punk left Tate's room, running downstairs two at a time.

"Phil." AJ ran after her husband, "Please find them." She stepped off the last stair, looking at him grabbing his car keys and phone.

"I won't come home without them." Punk promised his wife, kissing her head as she shut her eyes, "Stay here, stay safe, don't go anywhere. I'll find them, I promise." He said, with that walking by her and out of the door, so much anger and rage in him, having tried to hide it whilst being under his wife's eye.

It was all so sudden, he dreaded to know what would have happened if he didn't come home early. He would not re enter his house without his sons in hand. He hadn't seen Tim in three years and evidently he still looked the exact same from the seconds he seen his face. The same scars and yellow bloodshot eyes, the same greasy hair tied back. The thought of him touching and even speaking to his children made him feel physically sick.

He got into his car and phoned Seth to tell him he wouldn't be returning to work because of an incident at home, not getting into too much detail or else Seth would have the full of Philadelphia out searching for Tate and Thomas. This was something Punk had to do alone, he had to knock Tim's teeth down his throat, alone.

He hung up his small and short phone call from Seth, sitting his Phone on the passengers seat, turning the car engine on with his keys, about to pull away from his home when his phone began to ring. He rolled his angered eyes and viciously picked the phone up, staring at the unknown number and answering it.

"What?" He spoke bluntly.

"That's no way to answer a man who has your kids held hostage." Tim chuckled over the phone as Punks back stiffened, his free hand clenching into a fist.

"You hurt them, Tim. I swear to God…" Punk gritted his teeth.

"You'll what?" Tim chuckled at how angry he was getting his former cell mate, "May I remind you it was me who beat you up for six months in prison. I promised you I would get out, I'd get your boys calling me dad and I'd fuck your wife in the ass." Tim grinned to himself.

"You tell me where you are right now." Punk said, "You want me, you can have me… just give me my sons." Punk said, not stalling or fucking around. He wanted his children back to safety.

"Brigeton motel." Tim said, "Don't worry, I gave your boys a little something to calm them down. They're having a little snooze right now." Tim laughed, hearing the line go dead as Punk had got the only information he needed, where his sons were. He sped off as fast as he could into the night while AJ kept herself inside their home, pacing around like a fool with her hands in her hair, just off the phone with the cops.

Her boys were just little, they wouldn't know what was going on or what was happening. She prayed Punk could get to them in time before any assumed damage would be done. She knew what Punks old cell mate was capable of. Punk still had the scars to show. She was absolutely terrified.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Punk had sped his way to the motel Tim was at in a flash, barely letting the car stop when getting out outside of the motel building, heading straight for the room that had it's light on, kicking and punching at it with anger.

"Open this door!" Punk yelled while connecting his fists and feet with the hard wooden door.

He watched as the door opened, Tim standing with a smile on his face as he looked face on with his former cell mate.

Punk would have knocked Tim into southern daily light having had his youngest son in his arms. Little Thomas was clearly a shield for Tim, holding him whilst the three year old slept.

"You put him down." Punk said, watching Tim walk back into the room, Punk following in and shutting the door with a slam, spotting his other son lying on the bed sleeping. He was so glad they weren't harmed.

"I have to admit. They are cute little things. But cute…" Tim turned around after carelessly putting Thomas down on the bed beside Tate, "Cute doesn't come from killers." Tim looked into Punks angered eyes.

"I don't know what it is you want from me. Just give me my sons, leave them and my wife alone. They haven't done anything to you." Punk said.

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" Tim asked, "It's not because I hate you, or I discredit you… No, it's because… you should still be rotting in prison like all the other murderers out there." Tim came closer to Punk, "You shouldn't be afforded this luxurious life with your beautiful wife and great kids. You killed a man. Hell… I only snorted and dealt some drugs and I had to spend more time in that hell hole than you." Tim said with jealous anger.

"I was in there for the wrong reasons. I never meant to kill anyone." Punk fought back, to keep his good name as clean as he believed it was.

"But you still did." Tim reminded him, "What do you think little Tate and Thomas will think when they get older? When they find out daddy is a cold blooded murderer? Huh? Do you think they're going to appreciate you like they do now?" Tim said, watching Punk get more and more agitated by the minute.

"What is it you want from me?" Punk asked him, "Is it money? Is it just to make me feel bad? What?" Punk said, wanting this over so he could return with his sons to his obvious terrified wife.

"No." Tim shook his head, "I want to play a game with you." Tim began to circle around Punk, the only thing Punk kept his eye on was his sleeping children in the corner, "If you win, you get to go back and live your great life… you lose, well you don't just lose… you lose your whole world, your life, your reason for breathing, your reason for living… your wife." Tim said as Punk became more alert to what Tim was saying.

"What have you done to her?" Punk said, grabbing Tim around the neck and pushing him up against the wall.

"There's going to be time limits for you to get to her in each round. The more rounds you complete, the more you get closer to saving her." Tim said, not even phased by being held up against a wall.

"I'm not playing a fucking game with you. What have you done with my wife?" He asked, cursing himself for leaving AJ alone at home.

"No game? No wife." Tim stated as Punk unflexed his muscles and let him down.

"And my kids?" Punk looked over at his sons.

"They'll be here. Waiting for you when you get back." Tim promised, "I've arranged for April's mother to come pick them up." Tim said, having had this plan processing in his mind for nearly a year now.

"How can I trust a damn word you say?" Punk spat towards Tim.

"C'mon, Phil. You know I don't lie." Tim smiled, "Now… let me give you the first clue to the first round." Tim clasped his hands with a smile, "Let me rewind back to six years ago, where you met your beloved April… there is a clue there to the next round. You have twenty four hours from now." Tim looked at his watch on his wrist with a smile.

"You want me to go back to Chicago?!" Punk shrieked, "How do I know you're just bullshitting me… she could be at home." Punk said, not believing anything he was hearing.

"If that's where you met her, then yes." Tim nodded, "I have a photo for you… if you don't believe me." Tim smiled, taking his phone out, passing it to Punk as Punk cringed at the photo. AJ was lying in some sort of bed, her hands tied behind her back with tape over her mouth, her eyes streaming with tears and fear.

"You have twenty four hours." Tim reminded Punk.

Punk immediately ran out of the motel room, his mind set on AJ and bringing her to safety, his heart racing with unknown worries. The thought of not knowing where she was or who was with her was tearing him apart, he had to find her, the sooner the better. His gut was telling him he shouldn't have left his kids, but his heart was telling him that if he didn't, his kids wouldn't have a mom anymore, and he'd be damned if someone took his childrens mother from them.

He ached to have to get a flight to Chicago, he barely had enough money on his credit card, but he wasn't risking anything. He wasn't 5, he wasn't interested in these stupid rounds or games, but he couldn't lose his wife. She was the backbone to their family, she was his everything, after all they had been through, he couldn't lose her. He had every right to just beat the shit out of Tim right there and beat where his wife was out of him, but he couldn't risk anything happening to her.

 _With AJ…_

AJ winced as the tape was peeled from her mouth, her body stuck lying in the centre of a bed god knows where, her arms tied behind her as she stared up at a familiar face.

"Why are you doing this?" AJ cried, looking up at Jenny who had came to her house after Punk left, smacked her across the head and dragged her out to where she woke up here, "Where are my kids… Phil… why have you brought me here?" AJ asked, wanting answers.

"Oh, shut up. You sound like a broken record." Jenny took a seat on the opposite bed, "Your kids are fine. They're with your mother. Your sweet little husband got to them in time." Jenny stated.

"Why can't you let me go? I… I was trying to help you." AJ said, feeling so betrayed.

"Yeah? Well I never needed your help. I'm perfectly sane." Jenny said, "Tim said I was to tell you what's happening, even though I insisted you didn't deserve to know… but he is the boss. Your husband is going to be playing a little game." Jenny said, watching AJ manage to sit up, her arms still behind her as she glared at who she thought was just one of her patients.

"What are you talking about?" AJ spat.

"If he doesn't complete each round in the twenty four hours die." Jenny smiled.

"You are insane… I haven't done anything to you, please let me go. Leave my family alone." AJ begged, knowing that all the begging she done wouldn't be enough, "At least tell me why you are doing this?"

"Well, Tim is all for equal rights. That's what I like about him. He has a lot of frustration over your husband getting out of prison after only six months. Especially when he killed someone." Jenny said.

"That was in the past… my husband never meant to kill anyone. Please, just give me my children and… if you're after money, we can give you money." AJ said, trying to offer anything she had, just not her children and husband.

"We're not after money. It's up to your husband to save you now." Jenny smiled as AJ glared at her.

"Yeah? Well he done it once, he can do it again." AJ spat, having full confidence in Punk to succeed in whatever sick, twisted game Tim was playing with him.

 _12 Hours Later…_

Punk had arrived back in Chicago for the first time in five years, the dampened windy air twitching his nose when he stepped off the extremely torturous flight. He couldn't believe he was really doing this. But he had no choice, he couldn't lose his wife, there was no Punk without AJ.

He hated to think that Tim had been watching his family for a year, finding all the scabby information he needed to form his plan.

He got a cab to the mental hospital, having not set foot inside the place since six years ago, which felt like a lifetime ago. He couldn't get the image Tim had shown him of AJ out of his head. He knew what Tim was capable of, he had the scars on his own body to show, he couldn't put AJ in danger. He'd have to play this foolish game and he swore he wouldn't let anything happen to AJ. If he were to lose her he would lose himself along the way.

He got dropped off at the hospital, heading right through the doors, nothing having changed about it surprisingly, the same disgusting smell running through the corridor airs. He seen some patients who were there when he was and it sincerely made him sad. How anyone managed to last in here over a year was a tough son of a bitch.

He ran upstairs to the floor him and AJ met, running to the lounge and looking around as people stared at him with crazy eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually a patient in here once. He looked around at the couch him and AJ were sitting on when they met, his eyes catching on to something on the table in front of the couch.

" _What are you doing?" She asked, not caring how nosey she sounded, she was interested as to why he was writing so much down on a piece of paper in a scrap book._

" _My doctor told me to do it. Write down your feelings for each day and reflect on it before you go to bed." He looked across at her as she nodded in understandment._

" _Does it help?" She asked him curiously._

" _Nah." Punk shook his head, "Nothing ever does." He said, looking at her as she smiled down at the table, her wrists on show for him to see… "You cut yourself?" He asked her…_

Punk stared at the scrapbook that he used to write in, just evidently sitting on the table waiting for him to pick up. He cringed at the patient's around him, some banging their heads off books, some trying to tear at their clothes, some just staring into space. Why he ever was put in here was beyond him.

He walked around the couch and reached for the scrapbook he used to write in when he was in the hospital, taking it in his hands and opening the first page, looking at the message at the bottom of the page. The next clue to where he had to go next no doubt as he read it closely. His kidnapped wife forever in his mind throughout this childish, mind fuck of a game.

 _Where all is green and pure. Innocence gone with a first born._

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't keep my here forever. I'm not being a part of your stupid little game." AJ spat, sitting so uncomfortable on the bed in some unknown room, her hands tied behind her back with Jenny sitting on the bed beside her, filing her nails.

"You aren't a part of the game, sweetheart. You're the prize." She said, "Seems like you're having some doubts about your husband finding you." Jenny smiled, throwing the nail file on the nightstand and watching AJ shift around on the bed with frustration.

"Of course he'll find me." AJ said with full confidence, "I want to know that my sons are ok. Can't I see them?" AJ asked with deep sadness.

"They're fine. They aren't part of this. They were just a little way of getting your husband out of the house. Tim knew he wouldn't have left you and the kids alone." Jenny said.

"This isn't fair… I haven't done anything to you. I haven't done anything to anyone. Please… just let me go, let me go home with my sons and husband." AJ cried as if in pain, which she was, emotionally anyway.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jenny pouted like she was somewhat dominating AJ, standing up from the bed and strolling around the room.

"At least let me call him." AJ sighed.

 _With Punk…_

Punk had figured out where he had to go next, it was fairly easy, almost too got out of the hospital as quickly as he could, not wanting to spend another minute inside of it, dashing off to where he had worked out he had to be.

The last time he drove down the narrow road, with the trees bridging over the car, was when he, AJ and Tate had to leave Chicago, on the run from the cops who were after him at the time. It made him feel sick to think that his wife's life was on the line right now, that if he didn't get to each station within the time given, his wife would die.

He drove up to their first home, staring at it exactly the way they left it, standing out of the car and making a move towards the door when his phone began to vibrate in his jean pocket.

He quickly pulled it out and answered, regardless to the unknown number showing, not taking any risks at this moment in time.

"Hello?" Punk stood still outside of their small first home.

"Phil…" AJ gasped with relief at her husband's voice, staring at the phone in the centre of the bed she was sitting on, loud speaker on so Jenny could keep a close hear out, only giving AJ a limited time to speak to her husband.

"April… Where are you?" Punk immediately and obviously asked first.

"I can't say." AJ bit her lip, tears falling from her eyes, landing on the bed, "Please come for me."

"I'm going to find you, AJ. I promise." Punk promised as he paced outside of the house, "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No." AJ sighed, "I'm scared I will be if you don't get to me." AJ panicked with fear and anxiety, hearing Punk almost growl through the phone.

"I'm going to get to you. I promise, I don't care how long it takes me but I swear, me, you and the boys will go home together. I am not going to lose you." He promised, aching to hear his wife so scared through the line.

"Phil?" AJ paused as she held back her tears.

"What?" Punk said, sitting down on the steps at the front door, running his hands through his hair as he heard AJ's soft breathing through the phone.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said, seeing at the corner of her eyes as Jenny looked across at her.

"What?" Punk spoke with a tone of confusion, "You can't be… we only just…"

"I was already pregnant before we started trying.." AJ sighed, "I was afraid you would be mad and… I thought if I asked you, you would be expecting it when I told you." AJ cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard Punks muffled breathing through the line.

"I wouldn't have been mad." Punk sighed, extra weight being put on his shoulders now, not only having to rescue his wife, but his pregnant wife.

"Please, get me out of here." AJ sighed, feeling hormonal and scared, afraid to sleep incase she woke up in heaven, afraid to question or even speak. She wished for her husband and her children, to comfort her.

"AJ… I am not going to let you down. I'm going to…" Punk paused as he heard the line go dead, cursing under his breath as he ran his hands threw his hair. He wouldn't lose his wife. And he most definitely wouldn't lose his pregnant wife.

 _With AJ…_

"Is that true? About you being…"

"Pregnant? Yes." AJ scowled as Jenny approached her after cutting the phone call off with Punk.

"When you fell down the stairs… didn't you…" Jenny shook her head.

"Didn't I what?" AJ looked across at Jenny with venom.

"Hurt the baby?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. I never got a chance to go to the hospital to check things out." AJ rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like you care all of a sudden." She spat.

"I don't… I don't care. I just… I lost my baby. I know I told you, I got an abortion but… I never, I miscarried." Jenny said, "Ever since I was told I couldn't have children. It was such a horrible miscarriage, it damaged me." Jenny admitted as AJ stared right through her.

"As much as I want to comfort you. I think we're past that stage. Don't you think?" AJ sighed, every now and then, trying to wriggle out of the rope tying her hands together behind her back.

"You could… give me your baby." Jenny smiled as AJ tilted her head with confusion, "Tim won't have to kill you." Jenny suggested with a sincere smile.

What scared AJ at this moment, was how serious Jenny was being.

"I am not going to give you my baby. Are you crazy?" AJ shook her head.

"Think about it. I will finally be able to… to be a mom, something, you already are. You will get to live and go home with your husband and sons. Once you have the baby, I can… I can take it right away." Jenny said.

"If you think you are coming near any of my children, you're wrong." AJ warned Jenny.

"I'll talk… I'll talk to Tim." Jenny smiled, staring at AJ's stomach with desire, sincerely serious about her full proposition that AJ would never agree to unless she was dead.

"You're not taking my baby!" AJ yelled as Jenny stared down at AJ, like she was in control of everything in sight.

"That baby is mine now." Jenny smiled, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving AJ doubled over herself, crying with her forehead against the bed. Completely and utterly terrified of everything.

 _With Punk…_

Punk had turned around as soon as AJ's phone call dropped, he was officially over these good for nothing games, he was playing anything for the safety of his wife. Tim wouldn't have the guts to hurt her. He was just trying to scare him.

He drove as fast as he could back to the airport, getting a flight to go back to Philadelphia, ready to find his wife right away and take her home with their sons. He wouldn't let her be frightened like she sounded on the phone anymore.

The flight was quicker coming back to Philadelphia due to tailwinds, and after a leg shaking, frustrating wait to land back in the same city as his wife was in, he finally made it, waiting no time at all to hop in a car and speed his way through the night.

 _With Tim and Jenny…_

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked as Jenny crept in the motel he was in, "Who's watching the girl?" Tim said, "Young Phil has decided to come back. I think he's had enough of our games." Tim smiled to his long term work partner and… girlfriend.

"I have news." Jenny smiled with nerves, "She has what we want." Jenny announced to Tim who was tracking Punk from his cell phone, not expecting him to have had the balls and courage to come back with his wife on the line.

"What is it she has?" Tim asked, not really paying attention to his scatterbrained girlfriend, more interested in tracking Punk and getting ready to call him to scare him even more.

"She has a baby." Jenny clasped her hands together as Tim turned around slowly.

"What?" Tim shook his head with confusion.

"She's pregnant." Jenny smiled, "We can… keep her alive and finally get our baby."Jenny said with some fantasy dream in her mind.

"He'd kill me." Tim said with honest fear.

"He doesn't have to know." Jenny shook his head, "We can pretend we're the good guys, let her go home with her family and when the time comes, when that little baby is born and in hospital, when no one is around or looking, we take it and leave." Jenny said, smiling like her plan was completely normal, "They'll never find us." Jenny shook her head.

"We'll look a little suspicious just letting everything go so easily, sweetheart. Don't you think?" Tim said, "Plus, I'm having fun doing this, seeing him worried out of his mind." Tim smiled sadistically, glad to have found someone in this world who thought the same way he did.

"And you don't think he'll be worried when he finds out someone has taken his baby girl or boy?" Jenny looked up at Tim, "We can win both ways here. We can finally get our baby, while torturing him at the same time. It's all you've ever wanted." Jenny said, looking up at her boyfriend thinking.

"You really want this baby?" Tim asked.

"I really do." Jenny nodded with so much want and desire, never thinking AJ would be of use to her for anything. She assumed the couple were satisfied with their two sons, she never expected a third addition. To which she seen as hers now.

"Then I'll get you that baby." Tim promised.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A few hours later…_

AJ was lying on the bed, curled up in the fetal position with her arms still tied behind her back. Her arms were aching terribly and she was so exhausted yet so frightened to sleep. Her tears were stained into the sheets and her cries were now silent sobs. She had never been so terrified until…

"April… April are you in here?" Punk stumbled in a heap through the door.

AJ lifted her head immediately, "Phil…" She whispered at first, assuming she was hearing things, but then her ears picked up on footsteps approaching, her eyes meeting her husband as she gathered herself to sit up completely straight, watching him sigh with relief and rush over to her.

"I thought he was lying." Punk said to himself, cupping his wifes cheeks and pressing his lips against her own, so thankful to see her.

"How did you… so quick… I…" AJ shook her head at this sudden approach from Punk, seeming to good to be true.

"Shh." Punk began to untie her arms behind her back, throwing the rope across the room to which he was then landed with a huge hug by his wife. Her arms wrapped around his neck like her own tight rope, resting her head against his beating chest, taking a minute to soak this in, to feel his body, so real and here, having saved her from this horrible nightmare.

"How did you find me?" AJ asked, shaking her head as she pulled back from the tight and comforting hug.

"He… he told me where you were." Punk said, not believing it himself. He never expected Tim to tell him where AJ was, so easily, but he wasn't stalling, he had to get his wife to safety before everything turned on them.

"She… she's crazy. She says she's going to take our baby." AJ said with shivering fear, feeling Punk help her down off the bed.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Jenny… she's helping him." AJ told her husband.

"She's just getting in your head." Punk told his wife, "They're both just playing us. We need to get out of here." Punk said, not phased by AJ telling him about Jenny. Anyone who knew him knew that no one touched any of his kids. He took grasp of his wife's hand, about to lead her to the door when it opened, revealing Tim himself with Jenny behind.

"Leaving so soon?" Tim smiled, walking into the room as Jenny shut the door behind them. She was quiet, almost not herself, but yet her eyes wouldn't leave from AJ's small stomach.

Punk kept AJ firmly behind him as he stared across at Tim, "We're leaving now. Let us leave without a fight and… we won't call the police." Punk promised, "Leave my family alone and I won't call the police." He reworded his sentence.

"Phil… this was just a little life lesson. To show you how important your life really is to you and… how much your children and wife mean to you. I never intended to hurt or kill anyone. I would never kill anyone… I wish you could say the same, but that's in the past right?" Tim smiled.

"You promise you will leave my family, leave my sons, leave my wife alone. All of this can be forgotten about." Punk said, AJ hugged behind him holding on to the back of his t-shirt with fear.

"I promise." Tim nodded, "Go… I'm not stopping you." Tim revealed to the door with his hand.

Punk began to back away slowly, AJ by his side as his back felt the door, turning the handle whilst still keeping an eye on Tim, getting AJ out of the room first.

"I promise. I'll leave you, your sons and your wife alone. I was just messing with you, I was never going to hurt anyone, not even you." Tim smiled sincerely as Punk looked his way with disgust, not having time for this rotten, poisoned man. He had more important things to think about, like making sure his wife was safe and healthy, making sure his sons were ok and safe. If he had Tim's promise, then he had Tim's promise. But it would forever be on the back of his mind…

Meanwhile Tim had turned to Jenny who seemed to be rather upset for finding the one true thing she desired in life.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, "The plan worked, they think we've just let them off easy." Tim said.

"You never break your promises. You promised him you would stay away." Jenny frowned, folding her arms as Tim just chuckled.

"I promised I would stay away from him, his wife and his sons. Not his newborn baby." Tim said, watching Jenny look up with hope again, "A few more months, sweetheart. That baby is ours." Tim said, wrapping his arm around Jenny as she lay her head on his shoulder, content for now, she could wait a few months, it would all be worth it in the end.

 _Later on…_

Punk drove AJ straight to the hospital, even when she insisted she wanted to see Tate and Thomas first. Even though she wasn't hurting, Punk wanted her to be checked out, especially when she was pregnant and had taken a nasty tumble downstairs before she was taken.

"Alright…" The nurse walked into the room in which AJ and Punk were sitting in. AJ refused to let go of her husband, wether it was his full body or just his hand, she was traumatised, scarred… she felt like any minute now she would get taken again. She felt so unsafe.

"Everything is ok… right? Everything is fine." Punk panicked like normal.

"Prisicielly. Mother is good, baby is good, uterus is good." The nurse smiled, "That little discharge of blood you had is completely normal. You have fifty percent more blood in your body whilst pregnant, a little speckle of blood loss is fine." The nurse smiled, "Just be careful around the house, ok?" The nurse said.

"Ok. Thank you." AJ smiled the best she could, standing up when Punk did, following him out of the room and out into the parking lott, watching him take his anger out on a few trash cans, kicking them over repeatedly.

"Calm down." AJ said, walking over to him, pressing her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast as ever.

"How do I know we're safe… he can't just, he can't just take you, take our kids, and then turn around and tell me that it was all just a massive joke, that he was just trying to get to me. What the fuck is that all about?" Punk said as he tried to calm himself, looking at AJ who was oddly calm.

"It's what he does. He's sick. He was trying to play with you, get inside your head and look… he's done exactly that." AJ said.

"Well what do you want me to do? Just go on with normal life again?" Punk shrugged.

"I don't want you to do that. I expect you… to go on with normal life. I won't have my kids lives affected by that lunatic." AJ said, "We go home, and we tell them it was all just a misunderstanding." AJ said, her motherly instincts kicking in as she looked up at Punk who still looked angry and unsettled, "Now, you need to get it together or so help me I will slap you right now in front of these people in their cars." AJ warned her husband, watching him take his telling and nod. She didn't mean to seem so harsh to someone she loved, but she knew her children would begin to sense there was something wrong if Punk was carrying on this way, and she would not let her children be affected by this.

"I just don't want to risk him taking you or the kids again. That's all." Punk shrugged.

"I want you to ask Seth for a few weeks off. I'll take a few weeks off from working. We can spend time with the kids, make sure they are ok. I need you around right now because I am just as scared as you." She said with fear in her eyes.

"And what if it's always like this? Being terrified? Always looking over our shoulders?" Punk said, "Huh?"

"I don't like this just as much as you. But I just want to go home, see my sons to tell them everything is ok and fall asleep on the couch. I am so tired, and I'm scared." AJ said, letting her uptight shoulders go loose, putting her hands over her face to hide her tears, feeling Punk pull her into his arms tightly.

"Don't get upset." Punk begged, having seen his wife in enough tears. She was right, their main priority was to go home and make sure their children were ok. He wouldn't have his family living in fear from now on.

 _Later on…_

After coming home to a very warm welcome from Tate and Thomas, AJ explained to them in the minorest detail she possibly could, telling them that it was all just a big misunderstanding and that it wouldn't happen again. Their confused little brains settled for anything their mother told them, and her explanation was good enough for them. They were already back to playing out in the back garden, not even phased by these past days commotion.

"What have you two got yourself into?" Fiona asked her daughter and son in law, who both seemed very edgy.

"Don't smoke in my house." Punk warned Fiona, snatching the cigarette out her hand and throwing it out of the kitchen window.

"You two aren't crazy children anymore. You have responsibilities, two might I add. I don't know what these few days have been about, frankly I don't care if it doesn't involve me but… those two little boys have been worried sick without you both. I had to give Thomas medicine to put him to sleep. Tate kept climbing in the cupboard in his room telling me that you told him to stay there." Fiona pointed to AJ, watching her daughter lean into Punk, "Whatever it is you two have got going on. Pull it together." Fiona encouraged.

"You always were good with words." Punk glared at Fiona, looking her in the eye and then pointing down to AJ without her seeing, hoping that it would signal Fiona to keep quiet. She was only making AJ feel worse.

"I'm not getting at you." Fiona looked at AJ who lifted her head from Punks shoulder.

"Oh, really?" AJ stared at her mother, "Because from here it looks like you're telling me I'm a terrible mother." AJ spat.

"No one is saying that." Punk jumped in, "Baby, why don't you go check on the kids?" He looked down at AJ who just nodded contently, walking by her mother and out of the back door to see if her children were ok, not feeling like she could let them out of her sight.

Punk waited until AJ was gone and out of sight to speak up to Fiona, "Tone it down a bit… yeah? She's already feeling bad enough as it is." Punk said.

"Where the hell were you?" Fiona asked, "I get a phone call from some stranger, telling me to come pick your sons up and look after them. That you two were busy." Fiona said.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about. It's just… my past, coming back to bite me. Everything is ok now." Punk said, not even sure if it was.

"Well, I hope." Fiona said, "You'd tell me if… if April was getting sick again, wouldn't you?" Fiona asked.

"She isn't getting sick, Fiona. She's just tired and stressed. I mean, she's pregnant for christ sake." Punk said, looking out of the window at AJ pushing Tate on the swing, Thomas tugging on her cardigan at the side.

"Pregnant?" Fiona repeated.

"She never told you?" Punk turned his head to Fiona.

"No." She shook her head, "Is a baby really what you two need? You can barely look after the two you have." Fiona said, knowing that wasn't true.

"We're good parents. April is an amazing mother." Punk made himself clear, "I would do anything for my children. I would kill for my children… and die." He told Fiona, "There is nothing wrong with April being pregnant." Punk said.

"I just hope you can handle it." Fiona put her hands up, taking her purse from the counter and getting her car keys out.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Well, think about it… you started off with only April to protect and look after, that was hard enough, then Tate came along, you both struggled but you made it work, you both didn't wait long until Thomas was born, that gave you three responsibilities, three people to look out for and protect. And I know you're struggling to do that." Fiona said as Punk scowled.

"I'm not struggling." Punk fought back.

"What happens when you have four people you need to protect and look after?" Fiona raised her eyebrows as Punk swallowed the pressurised lump in his throat.

"I'll manage." Punk said with the small amount of confidence he had. His mother in law could always put him down, but he knew she never meant for it to scare him.

Fiona walked by Punk and said, "What happens when it's a girl?" Smiling as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door, leaving Punk doubling over the kitchen counter, running his hands through his hair with frustration, fear and a shit load of pressure and new found responsibility.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I really don't want them to sleep by themselves tonight." AJ frowned as she looked upon her son's sleeping on the couch in the living room, Punk standing behind her just at the door.

"They can sleep in beside us." Punk said, doing and saying anything to keep AJ happy and less worried, which was totally impossible. She was always going to be terrified now and that annoyed the hell out of him.

"Really?" AJ smiled up at him with tired eyes.

"Yeah. Just for tonight though." He said, not wanting it to become a habit. He just wanted AJ to feel less frightened than what she did, and if having the kids sleeping beside her made her feel better then that's what would happen.

Punk watched as AJ went and sat down on the other couch to which the boys were sleeping on, taking a seat with a contented sigh, so glad to be back home. He joined her in the midst, sitting beside her and resting his hand on her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" Punk asked her.

"I thought you'd be mad. We agreed we wouldn't have another one until another few years. So I… I thought that if, I asked you first and it looked like we were trying to have a baby, you wouldn't have been shocked or mad when I told you." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't have been mad. Sure, I would have been shocked. But I wouldn't have been mad." He said as she turned her head to face him, watching her smile lightly.

"I'm sorry." AJ apologised, watching him just nod and wave his hand like it didn't matter anymore, which it didn't. He had to worry about other things now.

"Your mom thinks I'm not going to be able to handle it all. You, three kids… she has her doubts." Punk said with a sigh.

"She had her doubts about us having Tate at first. Look how we managed him." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, but back then it was only him. We could concentrate more on loving him and taking care of him." Punk said, "What if I… what if I can't look after all of you? I mean, that's my job isn't it? To look after you all." He said.

"One other son or daughter isn't going to weigh you down, Phil. I know it's scary. Three sounds a lot more scarier than two. But two also sounded way more scarier than one when we were having Thomas." AJ reminded him.

"I know. It's just a lot to take in." Punk said.

"I know." AJ understood, "I just don't have a good feeling in my stomach." AJ admitted, "The way I was just… taken… how they, set you up on this hunt for me to then just tell you where I was so easily. It just doesn't seem right." AJ shook her head.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I promise, he won't come near this house again, and if he does… he won't live to talk about." Punk gritted his teeth. He would do anything to protect his family, his now large family that started off incredibly small. Whatever mind games Tim was playing with him, he wouldn't tolerate it. He wasn't a child. He wasn't playing games.

"When did we even forget to use protection?" Punk asked randomly, trying to rack his brain into himself for the past few minutes, completely lost, knowing they were always careful now.

"When my mom had the boys overnight. We ate a full gallon of ice cream and insisted we work it off." She chuckled remembering, watching as Punk smiled.

"Ahh, the ice cream night." Punk recalled, "That was a nice night." He smiled.

"It was." AJ agreed with him, leaning her head down on his beating chest, "I know you… doubt yourself a lot, which bugs me. I hate that you don't see yourself the way I see you." She said.

"And how do you see me?" Punk chuckled.

"I see you as the greatest husband, the greatest father, the greatest friend a girl could ask for in a guy. The boys love you to death, they'd lost without you… this baby is going to love you. He, she, it… whatever it may be." She said.

"An it?" Punk chuckled, "I know we got freaky that night, but we didn't get that freaky." He said as she felt him slap his chest, "Keep doing that." Punk said out of the blue as she looked up at him.

"Doing what?" AJ shook her head.

"Laughing… smiling." Punk smiled, "It makes me feel like I'm doing my job right." He smiled.

"You're always doing your job right." AJ whispered, "Let's go to bed." She suggested after getting a glimpse of the clock, approaching her sons, lifting Thomas up into her arms, holding his clinging little body tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder, leaving Punk to get Tate.

 _The next morning…_

"Dad…" Punk began to hear faint whispers from beside him, "Dad, wake up." Thomas shook his father as lightly as he could, until Tate stood up and began hitting his father with a cushion, no remorse for his sleepy parents whatsoever, unlike Thomas who folded his legs in a basket and watched his elder brother hit the cushion left to right, bouncing in the middle between Punk and AJ.

"Alright… alright." Punk grabbed the cushion from Tate and threw it across the room out of sight, "Five more minutes, yeah?" Punk said, his eyes still shut as Tate kneeled down and opened them up with his little fingers.

"Hello." Tate laughed, emphasizing on the o part, putting his eye against Punks forced opened one, doing almost everything he could to annoy his father.

"Punk… go get them their breakfast." AJ moaned at all the noise, having enjoyed her safe sleep with her family close by.

Punk moaned to himself, but nevertheless got out of his warm bed, putting his basketball shorts on with last nights t-shirt, lifting Tate and Thomas, one after the other off the bed, watching them run ahead downstairs as he lay a kiss on his wife's head whilst walking by her bedside, watching her smile with her eyes still closed, leaving her to sleep these past traumatic days off, closing the room door behind him.

Once he got downstairs, he made the boys their breakfast with tired eyes, yawning every now and then whilst doing so, sitting at the table with them like every morning to strike up conversation, not much to say since they were both always busy eating their breakfast. But something sprung to his mind this morning.

"Hey… you know how you two, are brothers." Punk pointed back and forth to them as they nodded, uninterested in what their father had to say, concentrating more on their cereal and orange juice.

"I'm the big brother." Tate said, pointing to himself, knowing he was right in saying that. He loved being the big brother. He felt so big, evidently. Even though he was only a year older than Thomas.

"Yeah, that's right." Punk nodded, "But, in a few months… very soon, mom is going to have another baby." Punk told them as Tate looked completely unimpressed.

"Why?" Tate asked, like he was the father out of the relationship.

Punk was about to explain in child language when Thomas spoke up.

"I want a baby sister." Thomas smiled, "Can I have a baby sister?" He asked.

"You don't really have a choice, son." Punk chuckled.

"You don't want a sister." Tate told his brother.

"Yes I do." Thomas nodded.

"No you don't." Tate shook his head.

"I do." Thomas retorted.

"No you…" Tate was about to take some cereal from the bowl to throw at his brother.

"Hey!" Punk yelled as they both turned to him, "It's really early and you two are like little birds chirping in my ear. You don't want to wake mom up, do you?" He said as they both shook their head, "Well you don't have to shout." He said.

"Thomas doesn't want a sister. I don't want a sister." Tate said, in other words, anything he didn't want, his brother and everyone else in the world automatically didn't want.

"I think Thomas does want a sister." Punk chuckled as Thomas seemed uninterested in the subject again.

"Well I don't." Tate said, turning away from his father abruptly as if mad with him that they had to have a new addition to their family.

Punk knew Tate was just being a typical little boy, not wanting any attention on anyone but him. He knew Tate would love the new baby when it was here.

Once clearing the plates from breakfast, Punk let the boys go into the living room to watch their awful morning kids programmes, hearing them shout at the TV while he done the dishes. He couldn't imagine having another child to look after, including the hassel Tate and Thomas caused. A part of him, like AJ… was hoping it was a girl, for the sake of not having three boys fighting at the dinner table every night. Maybe a baby girl would mature Tate and Thomas. He knew they would take great care of a sister, as much as Tate refused to believe it. But then again, it would be nice and easy he might add, to have three boys to play in the back garden with, wrestle and swing around. He was afraid that if it was a girl that he would break her since he was so used to playing rough with the boys.

He was just headed into the living room to join the boys and tell them to keep it down, when the door knocked on his way into the living room. He cut his journey long ways and walked straight past the living room and to the front door, opening it and getting ready to attack.

"What do you want?" Punk said, stepping outside of the house, closing the door shut behind him tightly, watching Tim put his hands up in defence.

"Woah. It's ok. I'm not here to attack or come for you or your family. I promised remember." Tim said as Punk began to unclench his fists softly, "I just came to say it was wrong for me to do what I done. I shouldn't have done what I done to your family. It was childish and I just… I was just frustrated with you being out of prison before me and having this perfect life." Tim said with fake sincerity, "I promise, it won't happen again." He said.

"Well, good. I'm glad you came to me like a man and apologised for being so sick and twisted." Punk said, "Now if you excuse me, I have a frightened family to be getting back to." Punk said, feeling like he'd been given Tim's word officially now, really believing Tim which was stupid of him. Believing that his apology was nothing but sincere, walking back into his house and feeling a little bit of weight being lifted from his shoulders.

 _Later on…_

"Did he buy it?" Jenny asked, clasping her hands as Tim walked into the motel they were temporarily living at.

"I think so." Tim nodded, "I promise sweetheart, that baby is all ours. I'm going to get you what you want." Tim promised his girlfriend, not even possibly thinking about how cruel it was to be thinking and planning in this way.

"If it's a boy I want to call him Tim." Jenny smiled with glee, "Where will we go?" She asked.

"Somewhere far away. Where no one will find us. We'll wait until the night the baby has been born, when the girl is sleeping and dear old Phil has went home to shower. I'll just scoop our baby up without anyone noticing, and we can go… wherever you want." Tim said.

"I don't care. As long as I have my baby." Jenny placed her clasped hands near her heart, really carrying on like this baby that was all AJ and Punks, was part of her too.

"You'll have your baby. I promise." Tim promised, a smile appearing on Jenny's face as she knew Tim's promises… were never broken.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are the kids?" AJ asked as she entered the living room later on in the afternoon, wrapping her sweater around her body and taking a seat next to Punk on the sofa.

"Out in the garden." Punk told his wife.

"Sorry I slept for so long. I'm just so tired." AJ sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, ashamed to say that she was actually still pretty sleepy.

"It's ok. You can sleep as much as you want." Punk said, turning his head and pressing a kiss on her forehead. He really didn't bother getting up with the kids in the morning, yeah they were at their most loudest in the morning, full of energy from their good night sleep, but he could handle it. Speaking of handling it…

"Your mom called…" Punk said as AJ lifted her head up and turned to him.

"Saying what?" AJ asked.

"She's inviting us round for dinner tonight." Punk said with a huff, "With the kids." He said, turning back to the TV.

"And you told her no, right?" AJ said. As much as she loved her mother, now wasn't a good time to be annoying her, especially after the way she spoke to her yesterday.

"Of course I didn't tell her no. I'm terrified of that woman." Punk said, "I said we'd be round for seven." Punk said as AJ stood up with a bad tempered sigh, walking out of the living room and slamming the door shut behind her as Punk just leaned his head back.

 _Later on…_

"Will gran make us spaghetti?" Tate asked his mother as he was getting help changing into his little jeans and shirt. Whenever AJ and Punk were invited around for dinner with the kids, her mother always expected the boys to look smart. It was almost like sweat pants and little super hero t-shirts were banned in her mother's world.

"If you want spaghetti, she can make you spaghetti." AJ smiled, buttoning up Tate's shirt as she kneeled on the floor in front of him, "Why don't you take some games with you, you know how boring it is over in gran's house." AJ mumbled whilst rolling her eyes. Her mother was always weary of the boys touching things in her house since they did have a tendency to break things.

"I don't want a baby sister." Tate said, playing with AJ's necklace around her neck as AJ paused on the button she was in the middle of doing on his adorable little shirt.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Dad said you're having a baby." Tate looked into his mother's eyes.

"Y-Yeah… I am, but… it doesn't mean it's going to be a girl. It could be a boy." AJ said. She was a little mad that Punk had told the boys about the baby without her, it was something she wanted them to do together.

"I thought it was only me and Thomas." Tate frowned, sitting down on his bed with a childlike pout.

"Well, it was, but now you're going to have another brother, or a new sister. Isn't that exciting?" AJ took Tate's little hands in hers, trying to force a smile from him.

Tate tried to look away from his mother, knowing he would end up letting out a small laugh and smile at her attempts to soften him up. He was exactly like his father. Pretended he was all tough and hard, but could go extremely weak with just her smile.

"Come on, it's a little exciting. Isn't it?" AJ smiled, placing a kiss on Tate's cheek, tickling in at his ribs as he began to laugh and smile, falling over onto the bed as AJ laughed.

It was a sound she would never get tired of, her children's laugh. She knew she was the one person in the world that could brighten up their day, well her and Punk.

"Off you go downstairs and find dad and Thomas, let mommy get ready." AJ tapped his bottom as he ran off out of his room all ready, both him and Thomas had been bathed and soaked in the warm water from being so dirty out in the back garden. They'd both been put into adorable little checked shirts and jeans, while Punk refused and stuck with some old t-shirt from his wardrobe.

She walked off into her own room and began to put on her laid out clothes, having showered earlier and dried and straightened her hair. She got a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she as changing, standing side on as she could see the tiny bump folding over into a small curve on her stomach. She was just going on four months and she was going through the cranky, tired and blaming everything on Punk stage. Not to mention she was still living in fear from the past few crazy days. As much as her son was against the idea, she was hoping for a baby girl. Her family would really be complete. But another boy would be nice too.

"Phil, are you being serious?" AJ walked into the living room after getting ready to see Punk lying up on the couch while the kids, clean kids may she add, were back out in the garden dirtying themselves after AJ had scrubbed them both in the bath and put clean and presentable clothes on them.

"What?" Punk looked up at her.

"I told you not to let them out into the garden." AJ scowled, slapping the back of his head as she walked by to go get the boys inside, hoping they hadn't gotten too dirty.

 _Later on…_

Dinner was as awkward as it was going to get, but with Tate and Thomas sitting at the table babbling away, it made things less awkward. Soon enough though, Tate and Thomas headed into the living room to watch a DVD that AJ had brought with them to keep them chilled out and not hyper, while her and Punk sat at the dinner table with her mother.

"So when is the baby due, April?" Fiona asked, holding a glass of red wine in her hand.

"In five months." AJ said.

"And are you both finding out what the baby is?" Fiona asked.

"We haven't really discussed about it." AJ looked at Punk beside her, "I want it to be a girl." AJ smiled to herself.

"I would to. The thought of three boys screaming around my house makes me want to top myself." Fiona said as AJ frowned.

"Well, a boy would be nice to." AJ shrugged as Punk just stayed silent.

"Don't get me a wrong, a boy would be easier. All the things you have to deal with for girls. They fall out with their friends, they have boyfriends, they have periods, they cry more." Fiona went on and on as AJ just looked to Punk.

"Look, mom. If you're trying to scare me then it's not working. I can handle my children, so can Phil. Boy or girl, we'll be fine." AJ smiled to her mother.

"I'm just worried you'll go off the deep end again, April." Fiona admitted.

"Excuse me." AJ said.

"Well think about it, you'll be tired, you'll probably get postnatal depression, Phil will be working, you'll be worrying about working… these are things that, you necessarily aren't good at dealing with." Fiona said.

"It's really none of your business." AJ told her mother.

"I'm only saying because I'm worried things will get too crazy for you both. I know it's hard enough with Tate and Thomas, imagine having a newborn to look after as well as them." Fiona said, "I just want you to be prepared." Fiona said.

Punk sat up straight, clasping his hand, "We appreciate your concern, but me and April will be fine. We look out for each other, we help one another. We aren't going to fall flat on our faces at this." Punk said.

"Well I hope not." Fiona smiled, "I know how wonderful you both are at being parents. I just don't want you straining yourselves." She said, standing up and walking over to the fridge to take the cake that she'd made out.

"We'll be fine, mom." AJ nodded, feeling Punk rub her leg under the table soothingly.

"Why don't you two go visit Erica in Spain. Since you're both off. The weather isn't too warm at this time of year so the kids should be ok." Fiona suggested as AJ turned to Punk who was smiling at the idea of a mini vacation. It seemed that they were most definitely in need of one.

 _Later that night…_

Walking home later that night after a night spent at AJ's mothers, Thomas was fast asleep being carried by his father while Tate was running ahead, keeping under his mother and father's watch though of course. Punk had yet to tell AJ about Tim coming to the house and apologising as to what it seemed.

"So, earlier when you were sleeping. Tim came to the door." Punk said, watching AJ immediately turn her head to look at him.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, calm down." Punk rolled his eyes, "He apologised." Punk said with shock still in his voice, "He said he wouldn't come near us again and that what he done was wrong and stupid." Punk said, watching AJ just roll her eyes, "AJ, I really believe him. I don't think he's going to bother us again." Punk admitted.

"Well, I hope so." AJ folded her arms, still thinking about these past few dramatic days and how scary it all was for her, "Why did you tell the kids about the baby? Without me?" AJ asked him.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. They don't really get it anyway." Punk shrugged.

"Of course it's a big deal. We should have told them together." AJ said, still mad with him.

"I'm sorry." Punk rolled his eyes at AJ's unnessesary drama.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." AJ snapped as they walked through their gate, walking down the pathway to their home.

"Well just take a breather. You've been snapping at me all day." Punk said, watching her open the front door with her keys.

"Yeah, only because you deserved to be snapped at." AJ scowled.

"Oh, be quiet." Punk shook his head, "Go scream into a pot if you're so angry." He spat as he walked by her, taking hold of Tate's hand with Thomas still in his arms, walking upstairs to put them straight to bed, being late as it was, leaving AJ downstairs sighing to herself.

After going into the kitchen and taking a glass of water, taking deep breaths and getting some fresh air at the back door, she locked up the doors and windows and headed upstairs slowly, walking straight into their room to already see Punk stripping down to his boxers.

"I'm sorry." AJ crept in the door quietly, shutting their bedroom door over as he looked up at her.

"I'd say it's fine. With you being pregnant, I know how crazy and angry you get, but I've done nothing wrong. Don't get mad with me because there's no one else around to get mad at." Punk told her.

"I know. I'm really sorry." She walked around the bed to stand across from him closely, "My mom is just getting to me. It hurts that she thinks we're going to fall flat on our faces at this." AJ sighed.

"She just wants you to be ok." Punk said, "Hopefully we can get away for a week to see your sister, maybe it will give us a chance to cool off from all the shit thats been going on." Punk suggested.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "I hope so." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips, feeling him deepen the kiss and rub his hands up and down her soft skinned arms, picking her up just under her ass and laying her in the centre of the bed. They did need to go cool off somewhere. The kids needed to visit their aunt and her and Punk needed some time to themselves, to reconnect after these past few frightening days.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hurling two infant, excited young boys and a pregnant, hormonal wife through a busy and chaotic airport wasn't one of the things on Punks to do list, but he done his best to keep his cool and calm the kids down, even if he did have to yell at Tate and Thomas a few times.

It was nice to go on a vacation and only have to pay for the flights since they would be staying at Erica's place. AJ had heard so much wonderful stuff about it, the sun, the beach, the friendly people, her sister was stoked over her address now and AJ couldn't wait to see her again.

It was a good few hours on the plane, Tate and Thomas had tired themselves out from the airport excitement, and fell straight to sleep whilst their movie played on the seat in front. It was their first experience on a aeroplane, Punk couldn't be mad at their level of excitement and hyperness.

The boys weren't the only ones who fell asleep, AJ also felt her eyes closing and drifting off, leaving only Punk sitting himself playing games on his phone to which he never got peace and quiet to do so as Tate always insisted he play.

After a surprisingly calm and relaxing flight, they finally arrived in the scorching sunny Spain, the warm air hitting them as soon as they stepped off the plane, the boys moaning already…

"Tate, hold your sweater, don't trail it along the ground." AJ insisted as she took hold of Tate's hand, his other hand holding his clean sweater, dragging it along the ground.

"I'm too warm." Tate moaned in a painful voice, the heat not being something he was completely used to.

Thomas still needed time to waken up, being younger he wasn't as quick witted as Tate, and found himself in his father's arms, resting his head on his shoulder, figuring his where abouts and wondering why there were so many people talking in a different language.

"Phil, are we renting a car or getting a cab?" AJ asked as they stood outside the airport. Tate had began swinging from a pole outside while Punk put Thomas down onto the ground.

"What do you want to do?" Punk asked his wife.

"I think we should rent a car. If the boys want to go to the beach during the week, we can drive." AJ said, knowing her sister's house was quite a distance from the beach.

"Alright." Punk nodded, putting his hand over his eyes to try see without screwing his eyes up, the sun extremely bright and warm. He spotted the rental car facility over in the corner beside the airport, "You stay here with them, I'll go sort it out." Punk told his wife, leaving her with two gurning little boys and a shit load of luggage.

"Tate, get down from there." AJ asked as she turned around to see Tate swinging from the barrier around the airport, meanwhile Thomas sat down on the suitcase with exhaustion on his face, the flight and the full hectic morning really tiring his little bones out.

 _Later on…_

After waiting on a car to rent for at least half an hour, they finally got one and made their way to Erica's house, which to AJ's surprise was out of the main town area, up into a quiet little village. She was surprised at how spacious and big her sister's house was. It was beautiful. But then again, any place looked beautiful with sun.

She barely got a chance to get out of the car before her sister was running out of the house in her socks, planting a huge hug on her little sisters body, so glad to see her.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, April." Erica squeezed her little sister tightly while Punk began to unload the trunk with their luggage.

"I've missed you too." AJ smiled as she hugged her missed sister back.

"And where are my favourite boys." Erica moved on to her nephew to which Punk piped in.

"We're all here." Punk raised his hand with a smile as Erica chuckled.

"It's good to see you, Phil." Erica smiled sincerely, nevertheless crouching down to speak to her two nephews who looked very sleepy but happy to see their aunt.

"Now either…" Erica began, "Your mommy has been eating too many donuts, or she's yet to tell me something." Erica smiled to the boys, looking up at AJ who laughed.

"Surprise." AJ waved her hands around sarcastically.

"Congratulations." Erica stood up straight and hugged her little sister with a proud smile. She was so glad that AJ had really turned her world around, going from being a delusional, crazy insecure little girl, to a strong, married, independent, hard working wife and mother.

"Thank you." AJ smiled rubbing her small tummy. She too was still tired from the days doings.

Erica crouched back down to the boys who seemed to be too tired to misbehave, which was good, "Why don't we go get some ice cream while mommy and daddy unpack… yeah?" Erica smiled to the boys who had gotten a second wind after the word ice cream.

AJ knew that Erica wouldn't leave the kids alone all week, and that's exactly what she wanted. She knew Erica would have no problem in watching her sons while her and Punk went out every second night or so to enjoy the childless freedom for just a few hours.

 _Later on…_

After some freezing cold ice cream to cool the boys down, they collapsed upstairs in the double bed they were sharing in one of the spare rooms while Punk and AJ were in the second spare room. It was getting dark and AJ had no doubt that they were in their night time sleep and wouldn't wake until morning, which was such a blessing after how moany and tired they had both been.

"I think the heats getting to them." AJ told Punk as she lay Thomas into one side of the double bed while Punk lay Tate in the other, putting them to bed in the air conditioned room.

"Their only small. Today would have been exciting for them, cut them some slack." Punk told his wife, brushing his hand through Tate's hair, watching his eldest son shuffle in bed to get comfy.

"I'm not mad." AJ assured him, "They're just a handful when they play up." She said, walking around the bed and out of the room with Punk, closing the door behind them and walking into their own room, still having to unpack their clothes, only having done the boys.

"Their kids, little boys may I add… they're gonna be crazy over here… ice cream, sand, swimming pools, zoos, the beach… let them have their fun." Punk said.

"I know. I just want some time alone… just me and you." AJ pouted, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, her small bump pressing against his stomach as he smiled at her innocent eyes staring up at him.

"Well… be nice to your sister and she might watch the kids a few days and nights." Punk smiled as AJ smiled hopefully.

"Hopefully." AJ said, resting her head against Punks chest, "It's amazing out here." She said as she got a glimpse out of the window into the beautiful night, the sound of parties in the streets, loud but not disturbing music coming from the town.

"It is." Punk admitted, "Better than your average Philadelphia streets." Punk said as she laughed.

"Much better." AJ smiled, continuing to hug her husband tightly, glad they decided to come to Spain. Not only did she get to see her sister, and get to see her children have so much fun in all their glory, but she got to enjoy the experience with her husband.

 _Back in Philadelphia…_

"Where did she take my baby? What have they done…" Jenny looked towards her boyfriend with terrified eyes.

"It's ok, Jenny. They'll be back." Tim consoled his scared girlfriend, "I promised you, that baby is ours." Tim cupped Jenny's cheeks, "They'll come back from wherever they are and we'll get our baby." Tim smiled.

"They better." Jenny scowled, "Or else I'll find them and rip the damn baby out of her."

 _The next day…_

"Pat it like this…" Punk explained as he patted the upside down bucket filled with sand with a spade, sitting crossed legged on the warm beach with his t-shirt off, the boys sitting exactly like him in front watching their father.

"And then… you just take it off." Punk lifted the bucket to reveal the in place sand castle, the boys smiling with fascination.

"That's so cool." Tate piped up, the public beach roaring with chatter and laughter as they stayed secluded in their spot with their beach towels.

"And if you're really good… like me." Punk winked, enjoying being a kid again in the sand, "You make a fort and go get some water to put in." Punk smiled as the boys looked eager to make their own sandcastles. They'd never been to a beach before, it was such an exciting adventure for them.

"Ok ok… our turn now." Thomas said as he nudged his father away, him and Tate bonding together like good brothers to make their own sandcastles while Punk shuffled over to AJ who was lying on a towel, her eyes closed as she tanned in the sun, her skin shining and glowing against the brightness.

"You're a great father." AJ tapped Punks chest as he lay down beside her on the other beach towel, having listened to him talk to the boys for the past half hour on making sandcastles.

"Just because I can make a few sandcastles doesn't mean I'm father of the year." Punk chuckled.

"I know, but it's the little things that matter." AJ smiled, her eyes still shut as she enjoyed his company, their sons close beside enjoying playing in the sand with their buckets and spades. Punk promised he would take them down to the water later, hoping AJ would join to.

"You know…" AJ began, "I'd enjoy this more if I wasn't so fat." She looked down at her shown tummy, having brought a bikini thinking her belly wasn't particularly big, only to realise it was against all the skinny girls around her.

"Shut up." Punk rolled his eyes, "You're the sexiest woman on this beach." Punk smiled, turning on his side and laying his hand on her stomach, "You look beautiful." He told her, pecking her on the cheek as she smiled. He always knew how to make her feel good about herself.

"We need to think about names." AJ suggested to him as Punk nodded.

"I thought we were going to wait until we find out what the baby is." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, that's only one month away, Punk." AJ laughed, "These months are going to fly in, I can just feel it." She said to herself, continuing to keep her eyes shut, enjoying the sun with her family.

"Well good, because I for one, can't wait to meet this little guy." Punk smiled as he propped himself on his elbow, feeling AJ slap his bare shoulder to correct him, "Little girl." Punk corrected himself.

"Better." AJ smiled, opening her eyes as Punk inched closer towards her, pecking her on the lips as she deepened it to much more than a peck.

Just as Punk was enjoying lying on his side, pretending he was a love sick teenager taking his girlfriend on a date to the beach and serenading her with love and hot kisses, he was reminded by the little taps on his back from small hands that he was long gone from being a teenager, and that he was a father and a husband.

"Dad…" Thomas tapped his father who groaned a little, pulling back from the delightful kiss with his wife and turning around to see his sons staring down at him.

"What?" Punk looked at them both as AJ sat up.

"Can we go get water now?" Tate asked, jumping up and down with little patience.

"Oh, alright." Punk nodded, standing up to his feet as he seen AJ stand up to.

"I'm sure I could help you out." AJ smiled, picking up a bucket and scruffing Tate's messy hair with her hand, giving them the go ahead to go run ahead of her and Punk, her eyes on them at all times as her and Punk trailed behind.

She had bad days, where the kids drove her up the wall, their moaning and tantrums going straight to the bad tempered side of her body, but then there was these special moments, where she took so much pleasure in watching Punk throw them about in the water, bonding with his sons and realising that she and Punk were responsible for the little gifts of life that Tate and Thomas were, knowing their unborn son or daughter would be no different.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

After a long, sunny day at the beach, because of the heat taking the energy out of the boys, they had taken a nap straight away when they got home. Punk had took the opportunity to go take a shower while AJ was downstairs talking with her sister and catching up. She'd just broke the news to her about their horrific few days of being abducted.

"That's terrible." Erica gasped, leaning over the kitchen counter as AJ sat on the stool, "I hope you took action against the guy." Erica said.

"We didn't." AJ said, regretting that they had never got the police involved. They had every right to, "Phil made a deal with him that if he left us to go back to our normal life, pretend it never happened, he wouldn't take action." AJ said.

"That's ridiculous, April. You should have went straight to the police, especially when Thomas and Tate were involved. Anything could have happened to them." Erica said as AJ nodded.

"I know that." AJ nodded, "Phil is pretty convinced that he is being serious about leaving us alone. I trust Phil on what he thinks. I don't think he'll bother us again." AJ wrongly smiled as Erica nodded.

"Well good. Or else I'll be having a word with him." Erica said as AJ chuckled.

"So what have you been up to over here? It's really beautiful." AJ said, wrapping her hand around the cold glass of orange juice and taking a drink.

"Oh, you know… little bit of this, little bit of that. I have a bar in the city, it's a great little place, keeps me on my feet. I just love the weather here." Erica smiled with pride, as if proud of her home and now home country.

"The weather is beautiful. I don't think the boys like it though… or Phil for that matter. They're like vampires." AJ laughed. Obviously having a Puerto Rican background, her skin was made for the sun, whilst her husband and sons weren't as tanned and fond of the warmth.

"It was hard to get used to. But I love it now. Moving out here was the best thing I'd ever done." Erica smiled, "I have an offer for you, decline me if you like…" Erica said, "I don't mind staying in with the boys tonight, to give you and Phil a night to yourselves. I rented some movies that I thought the kids might like and bought some ice cream at the store." Erica smiled. She never really got to be a proper auntie to her nephews, so she really was trying her best to make up for lost times.

"I would love that." AJ smiled with happiness, intrigued to a night out by herself, just with her husband, no kids clinging to her and asking for something or moaning to her about how tired they are. Just a nice, peaceful night with her husband. It sounded delightful.

"Well it's sorted then. I'll watch them for as long as you want. You go have a nice night." Erica told her little sister with a smile.

 _Later on…_

Punk was so excited to hear that Erica was offering to watch the boys for a night, allowing him and AJ have their own time to themselves, enjoying the inner city together like a lonesome couple who had just started their journey of travels together.

The city played mellow music throughout the full strip, no matter what end of the streets and squares you stood, music was heard. The breeze that came from the beach front was just enough to blow AJ's hair behind her, revealing all her beauty to those who walked by, her hand however clutched to Punks as she walked alongside him after having dinner at a restaurant, craving so much of the good food that was being made in the restaurants.

"Tate and Thomas loved the beach today." AJ stated the obvious as she walked along the busy pavement with Punk, his hand tangled with hers as he kept her protectively beside him. His cargo army shorts hanging around his waist with an old Ramones t-shirt covering his sun burnt chest, and of course his lucky cubs hat that she would love to set on fire at some point in their life.

"I know. They were completely exhausted when we got back." Punk said, "I'm thinking tomorrow we just let them splash about the pool, leave the zoo until the next day." Punk said, having spoke about going to the zoo with the boys tomorrow at the beach today, thinking maybe it'd be a good idea to have a little rest day in between.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." AJ agreed, walking through into some sort of gardens with adorable little benches around for people to sit on, "My feet are swelling up, can we take a seat." She asked, her pregnancy inconveniences being one of which her feet swelled in size if she walked too long on them.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, taking a seat at the empty bench with AJ sitting down beside her, "You look beautiful." Punk leaned down to kiss her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him comfortably. Even in a pair of jeans, a tank top with a small grey cardigan wrapped around her, she was perfect. She had that pregnancy glow about her that he just loved.

"I'm glad you think so." AJ smiled, "I just feel fat." She groaned, feeling bloated and a tad uncomfortable, not knowing if it was because of the baby or because of the amount of food she had just consumed, maybe both.

"You aren't fat." Punk rolled his eyes, "You're pregnant." He reminded her.

"I suppose this will be the last time I'm pregnant. Huh?" She looked up at him.

"You suppose? It better be." Punk said, putting his foot down to any more than three kids, that was just insane, even for them.

"If it's a boy, we're going to keep trying and keep trying until I have my baby girl. I don't care if we have ten sons." AJ laughed, obviously completely joking.

"Ten sons and a missing husband." Punk said, feeling AJ slap his hand. He was just kidding, he would never leave her, even if they did have ten sons.

It was nice to just sit and have some peace and quiet to themselves, no Tate or Thomas yelling or fighting with one another, or asking them for something every two seconds. It was nice to just relax, for once.

"Do you really think he'll leave us alone?" AJ asked in almost a whisper, as if scared incase Tim was listening.

"I do. I wouldn't lie to you if I didn't think so. I really believed him." Punk said, "Otherwise I would have called the cops." Punk said, "He's just a confused crack head, he's probably forgotten what he even done. I don't want you getting worried over it." He said.

"I'm not… I just… I can't stop thinking about what Jenny was saying to me, about the baby, about how she wanted it and how it was easy for me to just give her it when it's born. I swear, Phil. The girl was serious." AJ said with fear.

"Oh, she was just trying to get in your head. She's just as high as he is. She won't touch our baby even if she tried." Punk assured his wife, "Things will get better." He promised her, knowing that the past few days had been tough. This little get away was definitely helping them reconnect and find each other again.

 _With Erica…_

"Ok, what flavour do you guys want?" Erica asked her nephews who were just about an hour out of their daytime nap, both in their pyjamas and ready for ice cream and a movie of their choice. They were saddened that their mother or father weren't around to which one or the other always was, but they did love their auntie Erica, and they did love ice cream.

"Chocolate." Tate piped with enthusiasm, extremely excited for the ice cream that Erica was pulling from the freezer.

"Ok, one chocolate… what about you, Thomas?" Erica smiled down to her youngest nephew who was very much the shy one out of them both, loud in his own right of course, but shy around those he wasn't too familiar with, hiding behind his brother for protection. He was the cutest little thing. They both were. And extremely charming.

"Vanilla." Thomas smiled quietly, always taking life the way he took his ice cream, simple.

"Do you both want sprinkles and sauce?" Erica asked as she dished out the scoops of ice cream into bowls for them while they stood and watched, their little heads nodding up and down as she reached in the cupboard for the sprinkles and sauce.

She couldn't believe she was nearly capable of taking these little boys father from them. She seen how much they adored him and needed him very much, she was glad she had made the right decision a few years back. She loved to see her sister happy with the small family she had.

"Ok, don't tell your mom or dad…" Erica crouched down, "But I'm going to let you put your own sprinkles and sauce on. I want you to go crazy with it. Sprinkle your little hearts out, ok?" Erica smiled as they got excited, no doubt setting themselves up to be hyper with the full tub of sprinkles.

Erica helped them kneel up on a stool to reach the counter, both of them busying themselves with decorating their ice cream, smiling as she cleaned the kitchen counter with a cloth, enjoying their lit up faces. They deserved this week of fun after everything that had went on in the past few days which to Erica would describe as completely horrifying. They were only small, as much as AJ didn't see it, they were still just little kids, three and four, who got frightened and didn't like change. A little too much ice cream and cuddles never hurt nobody.

 _Later on…_

Punk and AJ arrived back at the house not that late, but late enough for the kids to expected to be asleep, which they were, only in the living room with ice cream still all over their faces.

"Erica… how much ice cream did you give them?" AJ said in a hushed voice, picking Thomas up into her arms, Punk picking Tate up as if he was a feather.

"Enough. They went a little crazy on the sprinkles and sauce though." Erica shrugged, standing up and clearing the bowls, "They were really well behaved. I'd look after them every night." Erica smiled as she walked away into the kitchen to do the small amount of dishes.

"Can we hire her?" Punk asked with a serious feature, watching AJ chuckle and slap his arm playfully.

"I've missed them." AJ said, cupping the back of Thomas's head, holding him tightly as she began to head upstairs to put them into bed, Punk trailing behind with Tate completely out cold.

Before putting them to bed and leaving them, AJ gave their sticky and ice cream faces a wipe with some baby wipes she had brought with her, useful for times like these when it wasn't necessary to take a full bath. None of them even budged while she cleaned around their mouths and sticky little hands, throwing the used wipes in the trash and eventually getting to tuck her sons into the huge double bed they were sharing. They both looked so tiny in it.

"I love them so much." AJ said, cupping Thomas's cheek as she sat at the edge of the bed looking up at Punk who was switching the dim lamp on at the nightstand beside Tate. The boys didn't sleep with a nightlight on in their own house, but because they were away in an unknown house, they decided to keep it on incase they woke up in a fright or needed the toilet during the night.

"I know you do." Punk smiled, really… he did know how much AJ loved the boys, he loved them the same way she did. They were all he could have ever dreamed of when thinking of having his own kids. They were cute, funny, dramatic, charming, cheeky, mischievous and totally, one hundred percent, his sons, and that was what made him proud. He would always love them, always.

"I'm so glad we're having another one." AJ smiled, brushing her hand through Thomas's soft hair, the shade as Punks and Tates for that matter.

"Me too." Punk folded his arms with a genuine smiled filled with happiness. He wasn't just agreeing with AJ because he had to, he really was now completely won over by the idea of having another child. It scared him at first, he envisioned things being too crazy for them to handle, so much responsibility over three precious gifts of life, but the smile on AJ's face whenever she talked about the baby, or the thought of just holding another precious little life in his arms again, it really was exciting him.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Punk and AJ had stuck to their plan of having a little rest day by the pool in Erica's back garden for the day. Since the heat had exhausted Tate and Thomas at the beach yesterday, they figured a little chilled out day would be good for them. They had the rest of the week to do other things.

It also gave AJ more time to chat with Erica while Punk kept an eye on the boys in the pool. She knew Punk promised he would teach Tate how to swim, and knowing Punk, he wouldn't leave the water until Tate knew how to swim.

"So what did you say to your patients?" Erica turned her head to the side to look at her sister, both of them sitting on sun beds facing the sun, AJ's eyes opening as she looked to her sister.

"I just told them I was taking a few weeks off. I gave them numbers to other psychiatrists near by." AJ said, "I couldn't possibly give out advice and work properly with so much stress." AJ said, knowing her job needed serious concentration to do correctly.

"I'm sure everyone would understand." Erica said, "Have you spoke to mom recently?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. She gave me and Phil a hard time about me being pregnant. It was almost like she was saying we couldn't do it." AJ said as Erica frowned.

"I'm sure she wasn't trying to mean it like that." Erica said.

"No, she was." AJ said, "And there I was… thinking I was a good mother." AJ chuckled to herself.

"You are a good mother." Erica replied quickly, "Those boys would be lost without you, and I don't mean just the two of them." Erica smiled as AJ looked across at Punk playing with Thomas and Tate, smiles on all of their faces as they enjoyed the warm day without noticing because of the coolness of the water.

"I don't know where I'd be without them." AJ said quietly, barely enough for Erica to hear. She genuinely didn't know where she would be without her family, without Punk. No doubt still in the mental hospital.

 _Later on…_

Because the boys never got to go out last night, AJ and Punk decided they would take the boys out for dinner and then to the park across the road to play, hoping they would enjoy being out in the cool air instead of the scorching hot day time air.

AJ smiled as they ran ahead of her and Punk, not too far, close enough for her eyes to still be on them. They had their little polo shirts on, Tate's being black and Thomas's being white, with little cargo shorts like their fathers. She loved dressing them in summery outfits, and they'd already produced a tan from the two days they had been in the warm country. Punk on the other hand had to burn before he tanned, but AJ made sure to slap sun block on the boys at least every half hour.

"I think they really like it here." AJ smiled, holding on to Punks arm as they walked down the pavement after dinner, heading to the park they had promised to take the boys to.

"I think they do." Punk agreed, "It'd be great to live out here. Don't you think?" Punk asked his wife.

"It'd be amazing." AJ agreed, "Tate, slow down." AJ told her eldest son who was running a little too ahead for her liking.

"I suppose when we get home, we'll have to book a scan and start the nursery. We will have officially ran out of rooms." Punk said, the spare room now having something to not be so spare about.

"I want to wait to do the nursery until after we find out what the baby is. That way we can paint it blue or pink." AJ smiled.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you? You really want this baby…" Punk smiled, loving how excited AJ was about the baby, you'd think third time round that it would just be the same old same old, but she was glowing with excitement and he loved it.

"I really do." AJ smiled.

The night spiralled on and it was so relaxing to just sit on a bench leaning into Punk while their sons played in the parks chutes, swings and climbing attractions. The best thing about it for Punk, was seeing both his sons fall countless times, but stand straight back up to dust their knees and carry on. Just like he had taught them from day one.

Just seeing the smiles on Tate and Thomas's faces was the highlight of AJ's night. They looked so happy, therefor she was happy. They'd never really been on a vacation. They spend endless minutes playing in their back garden and eating frozen food from their kitchen at home. It was nice to see them on this big adventure. They still looked mesmerized. AJ just loved the chilled vibes this place gave her. It made her feel like she was floating in the air, no stress or worries what so ever and she loved that.

 _One week later…_

Unfortunately for AJ and Punk, the holiday did have to come to an end and they were met by another day of hectic travelling as they left Spain and Erica to go back to their boring old life in Philadelphia. AJ always did love the comfort of her own bed and the feeling of her own home, but she missed the sun, sand and cool water so badly, as did Tate and Thomas.

But like always, life had to carry on. It was back to getting muddy in the back garden and having chicken nuggets for dinner. As soon as AJ got back and unpacked, she called for an appointment at the hospital for her five month scan in a few days, to which she was so excited for.

"Boys, go wash your hands, dinner's nearly ready." AJ stood at the back door in the kitchen, watching the boys run past her and into the house, racing each other upstairs to wash their hands for their dinner.

They did miss their week of adventures and fun, but they seemed to fit back to their normal life just fine. AJ felt like her mission of reconnecting with her husband and family was successful. In fact, she wasn't even thinking about Tim or Jenny, she felt comforted and at peace.

"What are you doing, Phil?" AJ got a glimpse of Punk sitting at the kitchen table while she plated the boys dinner for them, seeing Punk with a newspaper and pen, circling parts of the paper and reading closely.

"I'm looking for other jobs." Punk said as AJ turned around in pause.

"What's wrong with the garage?" AJ asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Punk looked up at his wife, "It's just… you know, I'm bored. Yeah, the guys are hilarious and the work is a piece of cake now. But I don't know… I just feel like I should move on." He shrugged.

"And what are you thinking of moving on to?" AJ asked, turning back around to finish putting the boys dinner out, hearing them run downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I used to work in sales, but then I got fired and put in a mental hospital." Punk said as AJ chuckled shaking her head at his need to joke.

"Why don't you work in sales again?" AJ asked, putting the boys plates down in front of them along with their juice boxes.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "Maybe I'm being too ambitious." He admitted as he folded the paper up, hitting it off of Thomas's head playfully and then tossing it in the trash.

"No, you aren't. If you aren't happy working in the garage anymore you need to do something about it. I don't want an unhappy husband." She pouted.

"I'm not unhappy, AJ." Punk chuckled, "I'm just curious as to what else I could really do instead of fixing cars all day." He said.

"You're a father. That's the most important job you have and guess what?" AJ smiled to her husband.

"What?" Punk retorted.

"You do it pretty damn good." She smiled, throwing the kitchen towel over on the counter, leaving the kitchen and Punk to watch the boys have their dinner to make sure they behaved, which for most of the time they did.

 _A few days later…_

"So, is this our first?" The midwife asked, squeezing the cold gel onto AJ's growing tummy, seeing the couple as just young kids still.

"No… no, this is our third." AJ said.

"Oh, well you'll be pro's by now." The midwife smiled, moving the probe around AJ's stomach to get a clearer picture on the monitor. Even if it was their third child and they knew what was going on, Punk still had a firm grip on AJ's hand.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked impatiently, hating the dead silence.

"Everything is perfect. The heartbeat is strong and everything looks wonderful." The midwife said as she pulled the monitor closer to the couple, pointing out the head and different limbs.

There was no better feeling to Punk than hearing that his third child was healthy and growing strong the way it should. He was now getting more and more excited to have three beautiful kids to look after, although the thought sometimes haunted him.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The midwife asked, rolling the monitor back after the couple had taken a look.

"Yeah." AJ smiled with anticipation, her heart beating rapidly.

For the sake of having a happy wife, Punk hoped the baby was a girl… and he had began to grow fond of the idea these past few days. It was a challenge he was willing to make. Having a daughter.

"Ok… you said you had two sons?" The midwife turned to AJ.

"Yeah… two sons." AJ nodded with a smile.

"Well…" The midwife smiled as she finalised her searching, making sure she was one hundred percent sure, "You can tell them they're going to have a little sister."

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Well…" The midwife smiled as she finalised her searching, making sure she was one hundred percent sure, "You can tell them they're going to have a little sister."

AJ's voice hitched drastically as a tear rolled down her cheek, not believing that her wish had came true. She had never been happier. She turned to Punk, who despite himself was smiling like never before, she knew deep down that he wanted a daughter. Their family would be officially complete.

"It's really a girl?" AJ smiled with disbelief, feeling like this was too good to be true.

"Really." The midwife nodded, realising that the couple had been hoping for a girl by their reactions, "No more shopping in the little boy aisles anymore." She smiled, "I'll give you both a minute." She switched off the monitors and left the room.

AJ swung her legs round the bed and jumped down, smiling up at Punk with so much happiness.

"Looks like you got what you wanted." Punk smiled, wrapping his hands around his wife's waist, their baby daughter growing strong in AJ's grown tummy.

"I couldn't be happier." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, sharing this incredibly joyful moment with him, her smile lighting up the full room.

Punk didn't really know what he was smiling at anymore, either it was the fact the baby was healthy, the fact that the baby was a girl, or the fact AJ had got what she wished for and her smile was bigger than the moon. A combination of all three no doubt.

"Tate is going to be so mad." Punk chuckled, distinctly remembering Tate disliking the idea of a sister, Thomas however would be very pleased.

"He'll get used to it. They'll both love her. I know they will." AJ smiled, not really believing that she was using the term 'her' when speaking about the baby. The odds were never in her favour, she never had her wishes come true, besides this one. She really couldn't have been happier.

 _Later on…_

AJ and Punk picked the boys up from Seth's on their way home from the hospital, not saying a peep to them until they got home, wanting the boys to be sat down and listening carefully without distractions. A new baby in the family wasn't just going to affect AJ and Punk, but Tate and Thomas too, they'd know doubt be jealous of the attention the baby girl would get.

"Can I go play?" Tate asked as soon as he got in the door to their home, Thomas following behind.

"No, not just now. I want you both to go into the living room." AJ said, watching the boys huff and puff, never the less doing what they were told and going into the living room, taking a seat on the carpet, crossing their legs and pushing one another.

"Stop it." Punk told them, only having to tell them once, watching them leave each other alone as their mother and father sat down on the couch in front of them.

"You guys know how mommy and daddy were away to see the baby today? Yeah?" AJ said, watching her sons nod with such lack of interest. They sometimes forgot there was a baby coming half the time.

"Well…" Punk clasped his hands together, "Me and mom found out what the baby is." Punk said, watching Thomas kneel up on his knees.

"Is it a girl?" Thomas smiled with hope as Tate sat still picking the carpet, still not taking interest, or acting like he wasn't interested, still listening in.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "It is a girl." She ran her hands through Thomas's hair, enjoying the smile on her youngest son's face, her eyes wandering to Tate who just sat unimpressed by the news.

"Tate…" Punk said, "You're going to have a little sister." Punk told him, watching his son stand up.

"Don't want a sister!" Tate yelled, stomping his foot and running away while Thomas cuddled into his mother. Punk went to chase after Tate, but AJ held his arm back and shook her head.

"Leave him." She told Punk, "He just needs some time." She smiled. It was rather saddening her that one of her son's wasn't fond of the idea of having a little sister, but she was still on cloud nine regardless, her head far in the skies as she dreamt off into baby girl land, thinking of the clothes and the dollies, the soft long hair and the little hairbands and bobbles. She was still the happiest pregnant lady alive.

"What do you think we should call her, Thomas?" Punk asked his youngest, more enthusiastic son who was sitting on AJ's lap playing with her necklace, his head resting on her shoulder as he seemed to be rather tired.

"Don't know." Thomas just shrugged, too tired to think of names.

"I think you need a nap, huh?" AJ looked down to Thomas who nodded. He wasn't one of those kids who refused to admit they were tired. When he was tired, he would let his parents know so he could take a nap.

"I'll take him." Punk volunteered, "See if I can find our jealous first born to straighten him out." Punk said, joking of course, lifting Thomas up from AJ's lap and into his arms.

"Phil…" AJ tutted, "He's only four. Don't give him a hard time." AJ pleaded, not wanting Tate to be moaned at for not showing interest. She was sure it was common in many families to have an older brother or sister not like the idea of any more kids around the house.

"I won't." Punk promised, "I'll just talk to him." He said, "What are we doing for dinner?" Punk asked his wife.

"We can just phone pizza later." AJ shrugged, not in the mood to cook anything, watching Thomas turn around and stick his tongue out with a smile, "After your nap, mister." AJ said as he giggled and leaned his head against Punk's shoulder, leaving AJ smiling at his cuteness. Thomas had the cuteness to sucker anyone to giving him what he wanted.

Punk disappeared upstairs and headed to Thomas's room, tucking him into bed for his nap and leaving the room, moving along to Tate's and opening it up, the door moving a chair as he opened it.

"Is this your attempt to lock yourself in your room?" Punk asked his son who was sitting on the bed with his arms folded, refusing to look at his father.

"C'mon pal." Punk sighed, sliding in the door and walking over to Tate, sitting down on the bed beside him. At the end of the day, him and AJ needed to realise that they weren't as grown up as they sometimes thought. Yeah, Tate was starting school sometime next year, but that didn't mean they were ready to be disturbed by a new baby. It was bound to be hard, especially for Tate, he already had a younger sibling, Punk doubted he would want two.

"Why are you so mad?" Punk asked, speaking to Tate like he was his friend more than a son.

"I just like it… me and Thomas." Tate mumbled.

"I know you do, buddy. I know." Punk rubbed Tate's back in circles, "But… this is going to be different than having another brother. It's going to be a little girl and… I know, girls suck and boys rule, I get that in your little world. But you gotta at least try to accept it because… she is coming, wether you like it or not." Punk told his son straight.

Tate just sat still, refusing to respond or say anything.

"Moms really excited about the baby and… when she sees you upset, she doesn't get excited anymore." Punk said, "Can you at least… try, and get used to the baby coming?" Punk asked his son.

"Will you still play with me?" Tate asked, folding his arms and looking up to his father.

"Hey…" Punk said with sympathy, hurt that his son thought he would stop playing with him, "I'm always going to play with you… you and Thomas. Trust me, with all the pink and the barbies that's going to be around here, I'm going to need some guy time with my boys." Punk said as Tate smiled, "Nothing is going to change, things just might be a little louder, and pinker… but we can handle that… can't we?" Punk smiled to his son who nodded with positivity.

"Yeah." Tate smiled with a change of heart after being convinced that his father would still play with him and Thomas.

"Of course we can. Because…" Punk waited on Tate to finish for him.

"Because boys rule." Tate piped up with a smile of pride.

"Damn right they do." Punk nodded, "Put it there." He put his hand out as Tate high fived it.

Mission completed, and it didn't even take much. All Tate was really needing was a bit of guidance and reassuring. He was young and full of wonder and confusion. He just didn't want his father to have no time for him, which in Punk's account, would never happen.

"Ok…" Punk said, smiling at Tate swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, a positive feeling about his sister now in his mind, "Your brother has went for a nap. You look pretty tired yourself… do you want to catch some z's?" Punk asked his son who nodded, standing off the bed as Punk done so to.

"Mom's ordering pizza later, so when you wake up, you can get a bath with your brother and come downstairs to pick your pizza, yeah?" Punk said as Tate nodded with a tired smile, snuggling down into bed as his father tucked him in nice and snug.

Punk planted a kiss on Tate's head and began to exit the dark room, hearing a mumble that he heard ever word of.

"Love you, dad." Tate smiled as he shut his eyes, turning in his bed to drift off into his late afternoon nap.

Punk turned back with a smile of pride, nodding to himself, feeling like had done his good deed for the day, "I love you too, son." Punk whispered, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

He may have been excited for his daughter's arrival, but nothing could ever take away his strong bond with his two sons. Nothing.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was such a great way to start her day off with a long warm shower, while Punk gave the boys their breakfast downstairs. She did enjoy baths, especially whilst pregnant, but she was more prone to taking baths at night, once the kids had gone to bed, Punk was watching his own TV shows downstairs, she could just creep upstairs and soak in the bath until her fingers went crinkled. But this morning, was a shower morning.

She was still on cloud nine and even more happier that Punk had managed to get Tate to come around to the idea of a sister. She had no idea how he done it, she was just glad he had. He really was a great father, no question about it.

She tip toed across the upstairs hall, just a towel around her, her body still wet as she walked into her and Punks room, closing the door over and turning around to find Punk scattering through paper work that was under the bed, references ect.

"Phil… what are you doing?" AJ clutched the towel to her body, "Where are the boys?" She asked.

"They're downstairs." Punk said, turning his head to glimpse at AJ, turning back to what he was doing until he realised she was dripping wet with just a towel around her, his eyes travelling back to her body as he dropped the papers in his hand.

"No… I don't think so. The boys are just downstairs." AJ said, knowing the want in his eyes as he stood up straight, extremely hard to resist him when she had been so clingy these past few weeks.

"We can be quick." Punk shrugged, placing his hands on his wife's waist, watching her trying to hold her smile back, leaning down and pecking her lips softly. She never changed, she was always just the same April he knew and that's what he loved. Her skin was soft and inviting, her touch seemed to put electricity in his body. Her body, pregnant or not, felt amazing against his, naked or with clothes.

AJ put her hand on his chest as he kissed her, trying to push him away but not having the motivation or mindset to do so, feeling a tingle in her tummy and a desire in her gut.

Punk gently pushed her against the wall, sliding her up to which her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands fumbling with his belt and fly, not having anytime to get undressed the way he normally liked to. She was just so irresistible like this. He couldn't just walk by her wet, perfect body without touching or filling. That was surely a sin, in his world.

At the back of AJ's mind however, was the thought of their sons wandering upstairs and into their room, so she asked for him to hurry up, not wanting to depart him without being satisfied, but definitely not wanting her sons to see such horrific sights, although to her it was her favourite sight, being so close to her husband.

"Hurry." AJ said as she pulled back from their long, reckless kiss, feeling him shimmy his jeans down just a tad to free his length, holding her by the waist and finding her entrance, burying himself inside her as he held her up against the wall, her tummy touching him at way more distance than usual, not bothering him though, in fact, having sex with his wife whilst pregnant was better than usual. Her breasts were bigger, she was more reckless and wild, they got to try new positions so she was comfy. Although pinning her up against a wall wasn't one of those positions.

"Mmm…" AJ smiled with a small chuckle, closing her eyes and rolling her head back against the wall, feeling Punk waste no time in thrusting in and out of her, "Phil…" She opened her eyes as he bumped against her sensitive g-spot, sending her into a jolt of wonder and pleasure.

"Yeah…" Punk groaned, "Just like that." He coaxed himself on, moving himself into her sweetened tightness, so soft and velveteen like inside. There was nothing more that he loved, than making his wife feel good, making her tummy tingle and every bone in her body go weak. It was one of his many talents.

 _Later on…_

After successfully managing to have some personal one on one time with the boys playing downstairs, Punk left AJ to get ready after her shower which was pretty much pointless now, having gotten herself into a sweaty and sticky situation.

Nevertheless, she got ready and headed downstairs after Punk, who she had yet to question why he was pulling out paper work of his from underneath bed. She never really got a chance to ask him due to the obvious.

"So, what were you pulling all of this out for?" AJ pointed to the sheets of paper work on the kitchen table, Punk looking at the opened laptop, barely knowing how to use the thing.

She planned on doing some shopping later, maybe drag the kids with her if they wanted, she knew Punk wouldn't come though, he was allergic to shopping as he normally said, unless it was grocery shopping.

"Well… just hear me out before you say anything but… you know how I've always wanted to write." Punk said as AJ nodded, knowing that to be true. Punk was great at writing, even if it was just stupid stories, she always told him it was a shame that he never took his love for it further.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Well, the local newspaper around here, they have a spot opened for a columnist. The office is just fifteen minutes from here." Punk looked at his laptop screen, "It's really good pay." He raised his eyebrows to his wife, "I'm just scared incase they want qualifications from me, which I don't have." Punk said. He loved writing, but he never went to college for it, it was more like a hobby. He blamed his love for comics as a child.

"No…" AJ took a seat at the kitchen table with him, "I think this is a great idea. You'd be a fantastic writer. They won't ask you for qualifications and if they do you can just explain that you don't have them, but that you're really good, and willing to work hard." AJ told him as he shook his head from side to side.

"You really think I should apply for the interview?" He asked her.

"There's no harm in trying." AJ said, "They're looking for a good writer, there would be no reason for them to disclude you." She said, "I think this is really great, Phil." AJ smiled, standing up and walking back to the sink, looking out of the window to see Tate on the swing while Thomas kicked a ball around, smiling to herself.

"Fuck it." Punk put his hands through his hair after submitting his application online for an interview. He never thought he was ever good enough for writing, it was always just something he done in his spare time, he done a lot of it in the mental hospital, where AJ used to proof read and enjoy everything he wrote. It was a shame his talent got looked down on because he had no official degree in journalism or writing. He hoped he could at least get a chance.

"So, I'm going out shopping today. Have I to get you a suit?" She asked him.

"Why a suit?" Punk asked with confusion.

"Well if you get the interview, you need to look good, smart. I assume this building is the headquarters of the newspaper around here. You can't go in with a dirty ramones t-shirt and jeans, and that damn hat." AJ said as Punk just made a funny face behind her back.

"I don't even know if I'll get the interview yet. Let's just… wait, yeah?" Punk said, having his doubts about even getting the interview, never mind the job.

 _Later on…_

AJ had indeed trailed her sons out shopping with her for company, mainly shopping in baby stores, gushing out over the pink teddies and blankets, the little dresses and headbands. She was in all her glory while the boys trailed behind her.

"Should we get her these?" AJ asked them both, taking a pair of pink, tiny converse from the shelf in a store, showing them as they smiled, not realising someone was watching her.

"They're so small." Tate implied as he stared at the tiny converse.

"I know, she's going to be small. You both have to be really careful with her." AJ said as they both nodded, they had an idea of how important this baby was, the way their mother was going on, it was like their baby sister was God.

"Mom…" Thomas tugged at his mother's sweater, holding a pink, velvet bunny in his hands, "Can she have this?" Thomas asked curiously as Tate stood behind as a joint act, his hands behind his back as he smiled to his mother.

"You both want to give her this when she's born?" AJ asked them as they nodded sweetly, having whispered to each other about it without their mother hearing.

AJ smiled with joy, glad to see Tate joining in on the excitement of their baby sister being born in just a few months. AJ crouched down to them with a smile, finding it rather hard to stay crouched down for her bump, "She'll love it." AJ smiled, making sure her baby daughter got this soft bunny from her big brothers, as soon as she was born.

"Let's go buy these then, huh?" AJ said, holding the converse box in her hands with the bunny on top, heading over to the check out with the boys tagging behind. Punk had told her that he would make a start on the nursery as soon as possible, having already ordered the furniture they wanted and got the paint in that they wanted the room walls to be. He decided he would leave AJ to do all the clothe shopping for the baby grows, the diapers, the outfits etc. Although he was a sucker himself for all the little pink dresses and outfits there were for baby girls at the time of year.

 _Later that night…_

"I have great news." Jenny smiled, rubbing her hands together as she entered the motel room where Tim was at.

"What news?" Tim asked his girlfriend.

"Our baby… is a girl." Jenny clasped her hands in front of her mouth with joy, having watched AJ outside a shop window picking up baby girl outfits with Tate and Thomas late on in the day.

"How do you know?" Tim asked with great awe.

"I seen her… buying pink clothing." Jenny smiled, "We're going to have ourselves a baby girl." Jenny smiled with so much joy and happiness, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, both minds just as twisted as each others. They had never been so focused on wanting something in all of their lives. That baby girl was theirs.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Within the next few weeks Punk had made a start on the nursery while AJ done what she done best, nothing. She just sat and watched, normally sitting on the rocking chair watching him build the crib and drawers while eating a muffin. Lucky for Punk, he liked to do things without help anyway.

Tate and Thomas had been taken more interest in the baby now and Tate had even began feeling AJ's tummy when it kicked, finding it so amusing and entertaining. AJ was just glad the boys were both fond of the idea now, and were ready to have a little sister.

Punk had heard back from the newspaper headquarters and was surprisingly given an interview for the open space as a columnist in the local newspaper, to which AJ was so proud of, she seemed more excited than him.

"I just want to have low expectations going in, they're probably not going to take me on with me not having qualifications, but it's worth a shot, right?" AJ asked his wife as she done his tie for him in their room.

"Just go in there and show everyone why you deserve the job. I know you can." She smiled with great confidence in him, "You scrub up pretty well." She smiled at her handy work, never seeing Punk in a suit before in her life. For once she felt like the tramp of the relationship, not that she was calling a husband a tramp… he just, wasn't enthusiastic about how he was presented to people. But she was making sure he made a good impression today.

"Thanks." Punk smiled to her, "I think." He grabbed a folder with some work from on their bed. He knew that regardless of getting the job or not, he still had the garage, and most importantly, he still had his wife and kids.

"Good luck, baby." AJ smiled, reaching up on her tip toes, holding her hands at her lower back as she kissed him softly on the lips, seeing him smile as he pulled back.

"Luck is for losers." Punk winked to her, "You know this." He smiled, opening the bedroom door with as much confidence as he could find, heading downstairs and possibly heading into his next occupation.

 _Later on…_

The interviewer he was interviewed by was of course the man who would wind up being his boss, therefor the guy was picking at every little detail Punk had to offer. He couldn't remember the last time he sat through an interview, never mind whilst sitting in an uncomfortable suit.

He was asked a minority of questions, some personal, some to do with writing, some to do about general life. He tried to answer in the most technical of ways, but he figured he had to be honest, be himself, just so his possible boss knew who he really was.

"So… you got a wife? Kids? Cat?" His boss asked curiously, sitting across from Punk at his desk, writing some things down.

"Eh… yeah, I got a wife. April. We have two kids, well… three in a few months. And uh… we don't have a cat." He said, not sure if that was a joke or just a genuine question.

"Have you wrote about them before?" His possible boss, Mr Jones asked.

"Sometimes. Not a lot, I mean… when does a father of two get to sit down in his own time and write?" Punk chuckled as Mr Jones smiled, "I used to write about April when I was in prison." Punk said with a slip of his tongue, forgetting that he was in a job interview with a man wanting the best guy with no criminal record.

"Prison?" Mr Jones asked, opening Punks rezime on his computer, seeing his conviction records in front of him, looking over his glasses at Punk.

"Shit… yeah, I shouldn't have said that." Punk chuckled nervously, figuring he had blew it most definitely, who would hire an ex convict.

"Phil… why do you want this job?" Mr Jones asked, leaning back on his chair.

Punk swallowed loudly, "Well… I guess it'd be like a fresh start, for me and my family. I can't keep working at a garage with three kids at home, and lucky for me I'm actually good at writing, you know… my wife is smart, she's… she's amazing, she helps people get better, something I could never do… but, I can write, I can make people smile, laugh, cry, whatever it is you want me to write about, I can get readers to pick up your paper and be interested." Punk promised, "I'm just a normal guy who's made mistakes. I'm a normal guy, with a normal life. I… I brush the floor and sweep it under the rug, I don't lift the toilet seat when I pee, I then get beat up by my wife for not lifting it… I tell my kids their noses will grow if they lie when that's just a fucking lie, but they believe me, because I'm their dad, and they trust me." Punk said, not even catching Mr Jones smiling to himself.

Punk began again, "I wear socks when I shower because I hate feet, my wife then makes me rub her feet to try and help my fear, I forget to pick up anything my wife asks me to bring home from the store, I have a cupboard in my house where I just stuff with things I've broken in my house to hide from my wife, I dislike my mother in law, I dislike lego blocks that I stand on almost every day, I switch the alarm off for an extra five minutes every morning… because, I'm just a normal guy. I had to spend good money on this suit that I'll no doubt never wear again, just because I figured I needed to hide my two sleeves of tattoos from you, because that would make a bad impression." Punk said, figuring if he was going down, he was saying his peace.

"I'm just a normal guy." Punk shrugged, "With a normal life, living in a normal city, asking for this normal job that I really want to work." Punk said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, not finding that it would matter now anyway.

"You're hired. You got the job." Mr Jones said, not needing to hear any more.

Punk shook his head quickly in confusion, "W-What?" Punk shook his head again.

"All those things you just said… they're relevant. Your honest, I like honesty. I hide broken things from my wife to, and I've never been honest enough to admit it until you did." Mr Jones laughed, "That's what I want you to write about…" Mr Jones smiled, having taken a big liking to Punk already, his honestly screaming out to him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Write about what?" Punk asked, still in a daze, not believing that he had really just been hired to be a columnist. He'd have his own column, in a newspaper, that everyone read.

"Write about what you just talked about. Real life. Talk about your wife, your kids, your fear of feet, pissing all over the toilet pan…" Mr Jones chuckled, "I think you're hilarious. I think you could write some real funny stuff, Phil."

"O-Ok." Punk nodded, still not sinking everything in.

"Come on, I'll show you your office." Mr Jones stood up from his desk, heading out with Punk tagging behind to show his newest columnist his new office.

 _Later on…_

AJ had a nice day off from the kids, and her and Punk were now getting the night off as her mother text to say the kids had fell asleep and she was just going to put them to bed, which was fine with AJ, more peace and quiet for her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Punk in his interview. She knew how much Punk loved writing, from the moment she met him, but it all seemed to go downhill once they got married and settled down, it became more and more of a fantasy to him, but now he was really getting a chance to show his talent, in the newspaper of all things. And it was great money.

She didn't know when she was going to be back working with her patients, possibly in another week or so, since she did work at home and her being pregnant wasn't really an issue. She was planning to work right to the birth, it would be easy.

She had sat all day lying on the couch, enjoying peace and quiet although still thinking of Punk as it went dark outside, hearing him come through the door, standing up and walking out into the hall. His tie was pulled off and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, along with his suit back trailing from his hand.

"How did it go?" AJ asked with tingling nerves, assuming the worst had happened, seeing Punks fake frown on his face, until it burst into smile and she felt herself get picked up into his arms.

"I got the job." He said with excitement, spinning her around as she smiled with an escaped laugh, being put down on her feet as she shook her head with confusion.

"How? So quick… did he like you?" AJ asked, a huge smile on her face, so happy for her husband.

"He fucking loved me, AJ. He gave me the job right there and then. He wants me to write about real life, real life situations, my family, fears, doings, everything… I can't believe it." Punk said, still high on adrenalin and shock.

"I'm so… so proud of you, Phil." AJ reached up to cup his cheek. He had always supported her through her college struggles to get to where she was at, now it was her turn to be the supporting wife and be so so proud of him, which she was. She had no doubt he was going to smash this out of the park.

"Where is the boys?" Punk asked, feeling like the house was too quiet.

"They're staying at my mom's tonight." AJ told Punk, watching him nod with a crooked smile.

"So we have the house to ourself." Punk raised his eyebrows as she chuckled, feeling him lift her up bridal style, like she was a feather. They did have a lot of celebrating to be doing after all.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

_One month later…_

It had been a month since Punk had gotten the job for the local newspaper and he had already published three columns within the month, which was quite a lot, some people barely even managed to get one out. It was a much more quieter environment than what he was used to at the garage. He had his own office, his own computer, his drawers to put paperwork in. What he loved most about having his own desk, was having a space to put pictures of his family, staring at them to give him motivation to write something.

His boss continued to love his work and categorised Punk as the joker, he found the stories hilarious and even more so because it was real life. Punk figured it was easier to write about real life experiences than making up stories that would take hours, as soon as he remembered something that happened to him, he just wrote, and wrote, for hours on end. The stories that seemed to intrigue most people were the ones about his sons. He was thoroughly enjoying his work and was thankful for the opportunity he was getting.

AJ was now seven months pregnant and in the hormonal, angry, 'nobody touch me unless you have food' stage of her pregnancy, and she had started back at work as well, speaking to her patients to see how they had been getting on while she had taken her absence.

Tate and Thomas seemed to acknowledge their mothers tiredness and thin level of patience, and they had actually been behaving rather well these past few weeks. They were good kids, she could never complain.

Punk was halfway through finishing the nursery. The only things to be done were to hang the curtains up, fill the drawers with all the clothes, diapers and baby grows AJ had been buying, and build the changing table which he had left until last. The room really was crushing his manliness everytime he walked in. It was definitely fit for a princess. The boys made fake hurling noises every time they got forced to go in, stating that they didn't like pink, and pink is for girls.

"Ok…" AJ stood up slowly, placing her hand on her tummy, "I'm going to keep you off the medication for now, you seem to be making progress, just keep doing what you're doing, the exercises must be doing you the world of good." AJ smiled as she walked her current patient out.

"They really are." The young woman nodded.

"Well keep them up, but if you feel things getting worse, talk to me at our next appointment and I'll prescribe you with more medication." AJ smiled as she opened her front door, "It was really nice to see you again." She smiled to one of her many polite and kind patients.

"You too." The young woman smiled as she headed out, being AJ's last patient for the day, AJ couldn't have been more relieved to see her leave.

She shut the door over and cleared up in the living room, putting all her folders back in her working cabinet and heading into the kitchen where Tate and Thomas were sitting at the table with their colouring in books.

"You two ok?" AJ asked her son's, feeling so uncomfortable at this point, her tummy was huge and she felt like she was just going to pop.

"Look at my drawing." Tate waved his mother over and showed the drawing he was colouring in, far from neat, but very cute.

"They're great." AJ smiled to both of them, "We can put them on the fridge once you are both done, yeah?" AJ suggested as they nodded, "You guys hungry?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Thomas piped up in his small voice.

"Do you want to come to the store with mommy to get some donuts and cookies?" AJ asked curiously, never seeing them stand up so quickly, "Ok, go get your sweaters." AJ asked them, watching them run away and upstairs, grabbing her car keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. She didn't even know if she would be able to fit behind the wheel.

 _Later that night…_

"Oh, yeah…" AJ moaned, "Phil, that feels so good." She crunched into a cookie as she lay on the couch with her feet in Punk's hands, helping his irrational fear and her pregnancy related sore feet. Anyone standing outside the room would have thought they were up to something else.

"I think this actually might be better than sex." AJ admitted in her moment of relaxation.

"So not only..." Punk began, "Am I your peasant foot rubber, but now you're insulting my manhood at the same time?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, you know sex is overrated." AJ said, her eyes on the TV as she enjoyed her cookie, almost falling asleep with how relaxed she was feeling.

"Sex is overrated?" Punk raised his eyebrows her way, "Are you kidding me?"

"This is a conversation you're going to put in your column, isn't it?" AJ realised, only saying what Punk was thinking.

"Well I'm sure everyone would love to read about the joy your are to come home to." Punk smiled sarcastically, feeling her kick his chest with her foot.

"I am a joy." AJ stated, "Serious talk though… what are we doing for Tate's birthday in a few weeks?" AJ asked her husband. She couldn't believe that Tate was turning five in just a few short weeks, and then two months after that, it was going to be Thomas's fourth birthday. All her children had just weeks apart from their birthdays. There was an unknown chance that their daughter could even be born on Thomas's birthday, since AJ's due date was round about.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Punk asked his wife.

"Well it's not like he goes to school, where I can invite other little boys round…"

"That's what will happen when he goes to school?" Punk asked with horror.

"Yes." AJ rolled her eyes with a snap, "When this one goes to school…" She put her hand on her tummy, "She's going to have sleepovers and you aren't going to get to sleep. Deal with it." AJ said as Punk shook his head at the years to come.

"Ok… so back to what we're doing for Tate? Why don't we just get a few people round, your mom, Seth, Paige, the neighbours, just have a little gathering. I don't assume you'll want to go out anywhere since your feet swell up just by going to the store for donuts." Punk said.

"Ok, so you'll make sure you'll get the day off?" AJ reminded him.

"I've already asked." Punk nodded, a step ahead of her.

"Good." AJ smiled. She always made sure her sons had the best birthdays ever, even if it was just small gatherings in their home.

Silence fell amongst them as they both watched the TV. AJ turned around to look at Punk, who evidently was still rubbing her feet. She gave him a hard time whilst pregnant, but she loved him really. He was such a great help and went out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and relaxed.

"You know I'm super proud of you, right?" AJ said with a hushed tone now.

Punk turned around to her, "Of course I do." Punk smiled sweetly to her.

AJ watched as Punk turned back around to the TV. She really didn't give him enough praise or thanks, he was the perfect husband and always there for her in her time of need.

Punk watched as AJ leaned forward and crawled towards him, grabbing the remote and muting the TV.

"What are you…" Punk watched as AJ swung her leg around him, straddling his hips with her hands on his chest as she looked down at him.

"Shh." AJ said quietly, running her hands down his chest, stopping them at the top of his jeans, leaning down and pressing her lips against his own, so soft and inviting for her, a tingle already forming in her tummy.

Punk had no idea whether AJ was coming or going these days, she was snappy one minute and then devouring him with her love the next. But it was his job to support her either way, whether she was yelling at him or kissing him.

 _A few weeks later…_

"Tate, what do you say to Seth?" AJ asked her son, picking up the birthday wrapping paper in the living room.

"Thanks, Seth." Tate smiled up at his father's friend, smiling at his present from him, some monster truck to add to the rest of his endless toys.

"It's no problem, pal." Seth smiled to Tate.

AJ was glad to see her son having a great birthday, he had already got so many nice things from his mother and father early this morning, and from Thomas, never mind from Seth and Paige, his gran and the neighbours Punk and AJ were friendly with.

AJ was just coming up for eight months now and she just wanted her baby girl out of her. She was having trouble sleeping at night, or even getting comfy on the couch. She was finding it hard to keep working with her patients whilst being so big, but since her patients were so understanding they had a lot of patience for her.

"So, how you liking the new job?" Seth asked Punk in the living room while AJ was with Paige in the kitchen. Tate, Thomas and Seth's daughter Olivia out playing in the back garden with some new toys.

"It's great." Punk nodded, "It's different, but it's a good different." Punk admitted. He knew Seth was missing him, they got on very well in work.

"I read the paper every week now because of you. I never knew you could write like that." Seth admitted as Punk just shrugged with a wasted smile. He hated being complimented.

The day soon turned into late afternoon where the only visitor that was left at the house was AJ's mother. Everyone had gone home to let AJ and Punk settle Tate and Thomas down from the exciting day they had.

"Chew your food, Tate." AJ said as she watched Tate practically inhale his food from the dinner plate as she turned the oven off, her mother sitting at the table with her grandsons while she had sent Punk into the living room with a trash bag to clear up wrapping paper and empty boxes.

"So, April… tell me this, who is going to be watching you three children whilst you and Phil are at work?" Fiona asked curiously, "Surely you can't leave a newborn on it's own with a five and four year old." Fiona said as AJ rolled her eyes at her mother's need to start a war with her.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind watching them for a few hours. Since Phil is working more shifts and I can't be distracted at home." AJ said.

"So you expect me to watch your three children for a full day? I told you April, you're going to fall flat on your face." Fiona said.

"Oh, mom. I really appreciate your support for me. I really do." AJ nodded sarcastically, throwing the dish towel down on the kitchen counter, "I'll find a babysitter then if it's so much trouble for you." She rolled her eyes.

"All your hard college work is going to be down the drain. I can almost guarantee you'll have to give up your job to be a stay at home mom." Fiona confessed, "I don't know what you're expecting, April. You think cooking two plates of food for dinner is hard enough? What about three? You only have two hands… where does the other child hold on to?" Fiona snapped at her daughter.

"You know what, mom. Just get out of my house." AJ grabbed her mother by the arm with force, pulling her from the kitchen table to which her sons looked at the dramatic scene.

"April, don't you put your hands on me." Fiona demanded as AJ kept tight hold of her mothers arm, marching down the hall and to the front door.

"Get out… get out of my house!" AJ shouted, opening the front door and pushing her mother out with no remorse, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning her back against it as Punk ran out from the living room at all the shouting.

"AJ… what is…" Punk paused as he seen AJ burst into a fit of tears, walking towards him and collapsing into his arms.

Punk dropped the half full trash bag and wrapped his arms around his wife, not knowing what all the shouting was about, supposing he would find out later after he comforted his seeming to be stressed and upset wife.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"What was that all about?" Punk asked his wife once she had dried her tears and wriggled out of his embrace.

"I hate her." AJ cursed with hatred.

"Come on, you don't mean that." Punk told his wife, running his hands through her soft hair. Tate and Thomas were still in the kitchen having their dinner while Punk and AJ stood out in the hallway.

"I do." AJ promised, "She always has to put a damper on everything. She has no confidence in us whatsoever and I'm fed up of having to persuade her that I'm a good mom." AJ sighed, putting her hand on her forehead, having had such a long day, being on her feet for the majority of it, her head pounding with so much ache.

"Hey, listen to me…" Punk cupped her cheeks, "The only people that need to know you're a good mother, are me and our kids, and you are… one hundred percent. Just ignore her, she just loves to start shit for no reason." Punk said, pulling AJ back into his chest as she hugged her arms around his body.

It just made her feel so low when her mother spoke to her like she couldn't handle herself. Like she wasn't capable of looking after her own children, which she totally was, no doubt about it.

"I'm going to go run you a bath, scented candles and that bubbly shit you like, and I want you to just relax. Today has been a long day." Punk said, stroking her tear stained cheek as AJ smiled weakly.

"Thank you." AJ smiled up to him, not knowing where she would be without him.

"Keep an eye on the boys while I go sort the bath. I won't be long." Punk said, kissing AJ's head sweetly and heading upstairs to go run her a bath. She was stressed and tired enough as it was without Fiona shouting the odds to her. If her mother was going to behave this way, Punk would just tell her to not come visit anymore and vanish her right to see her grandchildren, and her new granddaughter in hospital.

AJ went back into the kitchen while she heard the bath running upstairs, taking long deep breaths to control her anger, smiling as her children sat with empty plates, having ate all their dinner like good boys, ready to go back out and play in the garden with Tate's new birthday toys.

"Can we go back out?" Tate asked his mother.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, running her hands through his soft hair, watching him and Thomas run out the back door and back into the garden. She loved that they were adventurous kids, always out in the garden exploring and getting the fresh air. She couldn't wait until they both went to school and got little friends who they could play with together.

"Alright…" Punk entered the kitchen, "Bath is ran, candles are lit, I've left you pyjamas in the bathroom to put on when you get out, and I'll have your dinner waiting on you when you come out. Ok?" Punk smiled, pressing a kiss against his wife's cheek as she smiled up at him.

"See, this is why I married you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, watching him chuckle, "Thank you, baby." She smiled, reaching up on her tip toes to press a soft kiss on his lips, pulling back and leaving the kitchen with a tired sigh, getting ready to climb the stairs slowly as she kept her hand placed on her large stomach.

 _Later on…_

AJ crept downstairs later on after at least an hour of soaking in her warm bath, walking into the dimly lit, cosy and warm living room. Her sons were asleep on one couch, leaning against one another, while Punk sat on the other couch, slouched down with his eyes closed over. She knew he wasn't sleeping. She could see his foot tapping along with his fingers, he was no doubt just resting his eyes.

"Hey." AJ smiled with a whisper, watching Punk open his eyes and sit up.

"How was your bath?" Punk asked his wife, coming back to the world after shutting off for a few minutes, finding peace and quiet with his sons asleep on the other couch.

"It was amazing." AJ smiled, taking a seat beside her husband, "You look tired." AJ admitted, looking at Punk and stroking his stubbly cheek, his hair fallen out of its slicked ways, little strands hanging down low and over his eyes.

"I am tired." Punk told her with a smile, "But I'm fine." He said, "I know you're stressed, and tired, and upset with your mother. But you've only got another month to go until we have our baby girl. Just keep that in your mind." Punk said, his arm wrapped around his wife as she nodded, leaning her head in against his chest.

"I'm just so uncomfy." AJ moaned, "I can barely sleep at night, and then why I see patients I'm either yawning in their face or excusing myself to go pee." AJ sighed as Punk chuckled slightly.

"C'mon… you've only got one more month to go. I know you can do this. Think about how great it's going to be when she's here, all wrapped up in a pink blanket, her skin so soft and her little fingers and toes so tiny." Punk said, watching AJ smile dreamily.

"I've been thinking about names these past few days, but I just can't decide on one. I think I'm going to get the boys to pick one, unless you have any suggestions?" AJ looked up at her husband.

"I'm all out." Punk shrugged, not having any girl names up his sleeve, "You're really going to leave it down to a five year old and a three year old?" Punk asked curiously with frightment.

"Yeah… how bad could it be…" AJ shrugged.

 _The next day…_

"Tate, we are not calling her Ice cream." AJ put washing into the washing machine as the boys sat eating their breakfast, Punk gone off to work earlier this morning.

"What about chocolate?" Thomas asked.

"Stop being ridiculous." AJ moaned at them, shutting the washing machine door over and putting a load of washing on for a spin, turning around at watching them as they ate their cereal.

"Don't you both have any actual real names you can suggest?" AJ asked them, surely they must have had some sort of idea about a few girls names.

"Jessie." Tate said without thought, raising the cereal on his spoon to his mouth and crunching on the morning snack.

"Jessie…" AJ repeated after him, "What… what made you say that?" AJ shook her head, the name seeming to be ringing in her ear, opening up some sort of light when she heard it.

"Me and Thomas watched Toy Story last night with dad… while you were in the bath." Tate explained to his mother, having thought about the character Jessie from the movie he watched, knowing that in the movie, the character Jessie was a girl, otherwise he wouldn't have known the difference between Jessie being a boy or a girls name.

"Jessie." AJ smiled, putting her hand on her tummy, looking down as she rubbed it gently. It never felt more right.

 _Later on…_

"April… I'm home." Punk stumbled in the front door late on after a hard shift at work, but a good hard. He unzipped his sweater and kicked his trainers off at the front door, yawning loudly as he walked in through the hall.

"Up here." AJ exclaimed from up in the baby's room.

Punk trailed upstairs slowly to find his wife. He'd had a long day of writing. His hands were incredibly sore from typing so much on the computer. He'd just finished writing up for this weeks column about Tate's birthday, leading on to the prices of toys these days. It was his job to still symbolise a topic in the world, since it was a newspaper, but Mr Jones asked him to include examples with his family, to which he could every single time. Like last week, he wrote about AJ's hormones being all over the place, which led him to write about women's hormones in general. Not his first go to subject to write about, but he got great feedback. The public seemed to love how honest and how much they could relate to his own family life. He was just glad he was making people smile, including his boss.

"What are you doing in here?" Punk asked, walking into their daughter's room as AJ was standing leaning over the crib.

"The boys picked a name today." AJ smiled, "And then we went out shopping." She held the pink fluffy blanket in her hand, unfolding it and passing it to him as he read the name at the corner of the soft blanket, specially made with the chosen name for her daughter on it.

"Jessie." Punk read the blanket and looked up at AJ, "Jessie?" He looked at his wife with a smile, "I didn't think the boys were capable of coming up with an actual name." Punk chuckled, "Jessie." He said again to himself, liking the ring that the name had to it.

"They told me they were watching Toy Story with you last night and… it just came to them." AJ shrugged, "I love it. I think it's a perfect name." AJ smiled.

"I love it too." Punk nodded, "And it's even more perfect that the boys picked it." Punk said, liking the fact that it was his sons who were held responsible for the name of their little sister. He loved the name, he really did. He could imagine calling his daughter Jessie.

"Tate… Thomas and Jessie…" AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband's body, leaning her head on his chest with a smile.

Now they had a name, all that was left was for little Jessie to make her way into the world in a few short weeks.

 **Thanks for all the REVIEWS! Glad you are enjoying the story. Keep them coming, I appreciate them a lot.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Thomas's birthday had quickly came and gone and Punk and AJ decided to take both him and Tate out to a soft play area, where they could go crazy without making a mess of the house. AJ was finding it hard to even sit comfortable in public places, she was only a week from her due date. It was just an uncomfortable, tired time for her, and she just wanted the baby out. She couldn't tie her laces, or lie in any position in bed but her back. She couldn't bend down to pick things up from the floor. It was a total nuisance and now she just wanted her baby girl in her arms.

"I'm going to ask my boss for some time off now. You look like you're going to pop any minute now." Punk admitted, walking into the living room and passing his wife a hot drink, the kids sitting in front of the tea watching some awful daytime childrens programme.

"You don't have to." AJ shook her head, "I'll be fine. You're only fifteen minutes away." AJ said, Punk sitting down beside her.

"I know. But I want to be here, for when you go into labour. I don't want to risk anything." Punk said as AJ just nodded, it sounded like he was going to take time off anyway, regardless of what she was saying.

"I just want her out." AJ moaned. She felt sweaty, tired, uncomfortable, hungry for food she had yet to find out of. She was just a mess and she needed to go into labour as soon as possible. She'd never wished for anything more.

"I asked Seth if he could watch the boys when you go in, I didn't think you'd want me to ask your mom. So we can drop them both off at Seth's on the way to the hospital." Punk explained his plan to his wife.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'll need to pack a bag tonight. Did you unbox the car seat… because you know, you know they won't let us take her home unless we have that." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"It's all done." Punk nodded, "I think I know the drill, ok. We've done this twice already." Punk chuckled.

"I know." AJ understood, "Just sometimes you forget." She cupped his cheek lovingly, pressing her hand back on her large tummy, not possibly being able to grow any larger.

 _Later that night…_

AJ had packed her bag for the hospital, putting clean clothes, a baby grow for baby Jessie with a blanket to keep her warm on the journey home. She also packed all her folders and pregnancy files that she needed to have in the bag too. She was completely organised and now, now… all they had to do was wait for their little princess, who was eager to see the world before her time as it appeared to be.

"My back is killing." AJ moaned, sitting on the edge of the bed as Punk kneeled behind her, rubbing her shoulders and back like the good husband he was.

"Just relax." Punk told her, rubbing over her shoulders and down her back as she moaned. He hated that she was so uncomfortable and fed up. He wished he could swap places for her, but he couldn't, so the least he could do was help her relax and get comfortable.

"My stomach feels weird." AJ told Punk as she rubbed her tummy in circles.

"What kind of weird?" Punk asked as he continued to rub her back.

"Like a tight weird." AJ explained, "Just doesn't feel right." She admitted, knowing her own body and feelings, knowing this feeling wasn't going to lead to something good.

"It's probably just your mind, you're tired and uncomfortable and…"

"Phil." AJ paused.

"And you might just be hallucinating, you know, only with feelings. Just try…"

"Phil." AJ repeated.

"Just try and pretend the feelings aren't there. They most likely aren't." Punk said, not having realised that AJ was calling his name.

"Phil." AJ said again, "My waters have just broke." She stood still as Punks hands dropped from her back. He rushed off the bed to get in front of her where she sat with fear.

"Ok." Punk nodded, not really believing that it was time, "You get your bag and the car seat, load it into the car. I'll get the boys. Will you manage?" Punk asked his wife who seemed to have felt her first contraction, holding on to the side of the bed, "Hey… look at me, look at me." Punk pointed to his face as AJ looked up, concentrating on her breathing, "She's coming. She's going to be here in a few hours." Punk smiled as AJ gasped with sudden realisation, a sudden smile painting across her face as Punk leaned up to kiss her softly.

Punk eventually rushed out to get the boys up from bed, their sleepy and moany little heads wondering what it was all about, hearing their dad tell them that their mommy was having the baby now.

He took them both downstairs, not changing them out of their pyjamas as it was late on 11pm, rushing out to the car and putting them in with the baby's car seat in the middle between them. He was sure they would most likely fall asleep at Seth's.

AJ then came out, handing him her bag and getting into the passengers side slowly, leaving Punk to lock the house up, to which they would re enter with not just two children, but three.

"You ok?" Punk asked his wife calmly.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded turning around to look at the boys who were half asleep, still in their pyjamas, "Hey guys." She smiled to them, "Your sister is going to be here soon." AJ told them as they smiled to each other.

"When can we see her?" Tate asked.

"Well, once mommy has her, we'll call Seth and he can bring you guys straight in to see her. I promise." AJ said as they both nodded, turning back around as another contraction hit, feeling Punk put his hand on her lap comfortingly as he drove.

"What do you guys say to mommy?" Punk said, having told them what they had to say when AJ went into labour.

"Good luck, mommy." Thomas said as Tate followed, having forgot what his father told him to say until Thomas said.

"Thank you." AJ chuckled, "You two be good for Seth, ok?" AJ said, concentrating on her breathing.

 _Later on…_

Punk sat helpless, like he did when Tate and Thomas were being born, watching his wife scream and moan in pain, things coming along quickly, not giving her a chance to breathe practically. Her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat spread across it, and her cries were silent and muffled as she puffed into the gas and air.

"You're doing so well." Punk smiled, holding her hand to help her power through these last few diallating minutes.

"No more kids, yeah?" AJ said breathlessly to him.

"Deal." Punk smiled, "Keep doing what you're doing, sweetheart. She'll be here in no time." Punk said, pressing a kiss on her cheek as the midwife re entered the room to check on things.

"Ok, April." The midwife smiled with good news, "You're ten centimetres. It's time to start pushing." The midwife said as AJ smiled with relief. From being an experienced mom, AJ knew that in about fifteen minutes at the most, all this pain would mean nothing, and she'd have her baby girl in her arms.

She'd almost forgotten how painful it was to have a baby the natural way. She had a emergency C-section with Thomas, so it had been a long time, but everything was so worth it. The full pregnancy, being uncomfortable and tired all the time, to giving birth right here, it was all completely worth it when the room echoed with shrieking cries.

"Hey, you did it." Punk smiled as he smiled to his wife with pride, pressing a kiss on her head as she still held his hand tightly.

"Where is she? Why… Why has she stopped crying?" AJ sat up as much as she could on the bed, watching doctors and nurses gather round the little bassinet in the corner.

AJ looked up to Punk for answers, but he was just as clueless as she was. The room did fall dead silently all of a sudden from little Jessie's cries, but just in a few short moments of help from the doctors and nurses to clear her air passages, she was back to screaming and crying again, leaving AJ falling back against her bed with a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, you two." The midwife walked over to the couple, the baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket, passing her tiny body into AJ's waiting arms, "She was having a little trouble breathing, but we cleared her air passages… she's perfect." The young midwife smiled, walking away to let the parents have their own few minutes.

"Hey, baby girl…" AJ whispered with emotion in her voice, "You really are perfect, aren't you?" AJ said, Punk standing up and looking down at his daughter with swelling pride. It was one thing to see his sons being born, but to see his first daughter being born, to see her right in front of him, live and in living colour, he couldn't help but feel sentimental and emotional.

"She's so tiny." Punk admitted, reaching down and touching her tiny little hand, her beady little eyes opening up and staring at her parents.

"Your eyes." AJ smiled up to Punk. All three kids had been blessed with Punks dark green eyes, "She's beautiful." AJ said with a gasp, not possibly being able to take his eyes from her.

"So is her mother." Punk smiled, "I'm so proud of you." Punk said, leaning down and pressing his lips against his wife's, little Jessie content and now silent in her mothers arms as AJ and Punk kissed passionately, there never was a more heart swelling, emotional and passionate time, than standing with a healthy newborn in your arms who he already loved to an unexplainable extent.

 _Later that night…_

It was around 4am that AJ was given the go ahead to get some sleep, although it was incredibly hard when her daughter was just so perfect and worth losing sleep to stare at. Punk got to have his own one on one time with her while AJ fell asleep, he also got a chance to fill in the birth certificate which was totally easy since they had her name 'Jessie Brooks' all planned out.

He was still blown away by her beauty, he'd never seen such a beautiful baby, besides Tate and Thomas of course. She was asleep too, just like her mother, and so peaceful and calm did she look. He couldn't wait for her older brothers to meet her. He knew they would fall in love with her instantly, just like he had.

Since it was so late and through the night, he figured he would go home to get a small nap and shower, ready to go see AJ and Jessie in the morning, with the boys accompanying him this time.

He placed the baby girl in a bassinet beside her mother's bed, and left the hospital room quietly, not without planting a kiss on both his girls soft heads. He'd only ever loved the one girl, he'd only ever came across the one female he had to care of, and that April, but now, now he had little Jessie to look out for and protect.

 _Outside the hospital…_

"Once he leaves, I'll go in and get her." Tim told his girlfriend as they waited in their car in the parking lott of the hospital, watching the entrance for Punk who they were expecting leave soon. They had their delusional car packed up with luggage and bought baby girls clothes, along with a car seat in the back seat.

"Ok." Jenny nodded, having waited for this for such a long time, "Be careful with her, she'll be tiny." Jenny said, already being able to imagine how perfect the baby girl was.

"I know." Tim nodded as he spotted Punk walk out of the hospital doors, a large and proud smile on his face as he headed to his car to drive home whilst his unsafe wife and newborn daughter slept in the hospital building.

"Ok, go get our baby girl." Jenny smiled to Tim as they seen Punk drive away out of the hospital car park.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

The hospital was dead silent, like expected at 5am. AJ was sound asleep, little Jessie sleeping in her bassinet beside her bedside, closest to the door unfortunately. AJ was a rather heavy sleeper, she normally didn't hear anything like Punk. Punk could hear from miles away whilst sleeping, but she couldn't, although… she was woke up by the creak of her door opening. She knew it couldn't have been morning already, she swore she only felt asleep an hour ago. She opened her eyes fully without moving, seeing the hooded figure in the dark room as it crept towards her daughter. It gave her all sorts of scary flashbacks from when their home was broken into and her sons were taken. She was not about to let her newborn daughter be taken.

"Put… her… down." AJ said in a quiet voice, sitting up in bed as the hooded figure turned around, Jessie fast asleep in his thief stealing arms, "I'll scream." AJ threatened.

She watched as the man took down his hood with one hand and turned to look at her.

In a funny way, AJ was expecting it to be Tim. Who else would want to cause her this hurt and stress of snatching her newborn, who had only been in the world for less than two hours.

"Don't scream." Tim warned AJ. He had barely made it through the hospital, having to dodge nurses and doctors on his way up to the maternity ward. He wasn't leaving empty handed now, he wouldn't disappoint Jenny.

"Put her down." AJ begged, starting to panic the more time Tim held Jessie, "You'll go to jail for kidnap." AJ said, trying to scare Tim, trying to do anything for him to put her sweet baby girl down.

"We need her." Tim said, "You… you have your kids, she's mine and Jenny's now." Tim explained to AJ who shook her head.

"No… no, she is not yours. She is mine, and she is Phil's. Now, put… her… down." AJ said with a deep breath.

"Please… I'm begging you." Tim said, beginning to break down. He knew that if he went back to Jenny empty handed, she would leave him for good and he would be left with nothing. He wanted to make his girlfriend happy and by doing that he had to take little Jessie, it was the only way him and Jenny could be happy, and he wanted to be happy.

AJ unnoticeably clicked the buzzer at the side of her bed for nurse attendance, slowly swinging her legs around the edge of the bed.

"Give her to me." AJ put her hands out, "You don't have to do this." AJ tried to encourage Tim, to from her point view, looked like he couldn't take the little girl anyway, but regardless, he was still intending to, and hadn't she woke up, she may have never seen her baby girl again, the thought of that made her feel sick.

"Please… just let us have her." Tim begged, not even knowing why he was asking such a question that he already knew the answer to. He really was going insane, truly and undeniably insane.

AJ waited until a nurse walked in the door, watching Tim turn around with fear as AJ let out a scream to let the nurse know she and Jessie were in danger. The young nurse immediately called for security as Tim began to cry with Jessie in his arms in the middle of the room.

"Sir… any minute, police will be on their way… please, put down the baby." The nurse coaxed the best she could as AJ held back her tears, getting more and more impatient as she looked upon her baby daughter sleeping through all the commotion.

"She's mine." Tim said, "She… she belongs to me now." Tim explained as security officers came through the door, one taking the baby from Tim slowly as they suspected Tim was very unstable and unpredictable, the other officer handcuffed Tim's hands behind his back immediately.

The nurse stood in the corner of the room with her hand over her mouth, in all her years of working in the maternity department, she had never seen such a sight.

AJ took Jessie into her arms quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her close into her chest, watching as Tim was guided out of the room, handcuffed, on his way to prison, or maybe even a mental institution. She was just ever so glad Jessie wasn't harmed.

"Miss… would you like me to call your husband?" The nurse asked, her hands shaking just as much as AJ's.

"Yes, please." AJ nodded, biting her lip to stop her from crying, wondering why on earth someone would want to take a newborn baby girl from her home and family. It was such a despicable thing to even think of, never mind try. Her whole body was shaking. She never wanted Jessie out of her sight. She was terrified.

 _Later on…_

Punk hadn't even got a chance to shower before he was called to the hospital because of a quote on quote, incident that had happened. He was ever so worried that something had happened to little Jessie or his wife, but he didn't have to worry at all when he burst into the hospital room, just little under an hour after he'd left, spotting AJ sitting up with Jessie in her arms, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes alert at every noise being made in the room.

"Hey… the nurse called me, said I had to get here quick… is everything ok?" Punk asked with slight confusion. Everything seemed fine to him.

"He tried to take her." AJ cried, stroking her daughter's cheek, "He was going to take our daughter."

Punk shook his head, "What are you talking about, AJ?" Punk asked with confusion, walking closer towards his wife and sitting down on the armchair beside her bedside.

"Tim." AJ swallowed loudly, "He came in and he… he…" Her voice hiccuped, "He tried to take her." She said, everything sinking in to her now that her daughter had nearly been taken from her. Not even being able to imagine the hurt and pain she would feel when she woke up and seen the bassinet empty.

"When?" Punk shook his head, still confused as a nurse walked in the room.

"About half an hour ago." AJ gasped, "Please… please, don't leave me." AJ begged her husband with fear in her eyes, having only had one hours sleep in the past twenty four hours, forcing herself to stay awake to protect herself.

"April…" The nurse walked further into the room, "Do you mind if I talk to your husband for a moment?" She asked politely as AJ nodded but nodding as if it was painful.

Punk stood up, running his hands through his hair and walking out of the room with the nurse who closed the door behind her.

"What is she talking about in there?" Punk asked the nurse.

"Sir, I'm afraid a man came in about half an hour ago and tried to take your daughter. Luckily enough your wife woke up and… well, the main thing is they're both ok. I thought I would call you because… April is refusing to put Jessie down, she is refusing to sleep. I thought maybe with you here she could rest easy." The nurse said.

"Where… where did he go? The man who tried to take her?" Punk asked, not believing his ears, the thought of Tim even having his hands on Jessie was making his stomach turn.

"It's ok. We called for security. The police took him straight away." The nurse reassured Punk, "I am extremely worried about April. She needs to rest." The nurse insisted as Punk took a moment to let all of this horror sink in. He'd only left the hospital for an hour, which made him think that this was planned all along.

"I'll get her to sleep, don't worry." Punk promised the nurse, watching her smile and head away down the corridor, leaving Punk to go back into the room where a worried AJ sat with Jessie sleeping her arms.

He was so thankful that AJ had woken up and caught Tim in the midst of trying to steal their baby girl. He wouldn't be able to sleep after being told his daughter was missing, his few hour old daughter. Who in their right mind would want to take such a small and fragile thing from it's parents. It was sick and twisted, he could never get his head around it, even if he tried.

"AJ…" Punk said in a hushed voice, "Why don't you, pass her to me." Punk asked, watching AJ hold Jessie back from him, not allowing him to touch her which saddened him. She couldn't behave this way, she had to get it together.

"AJ, sweetheart. It's me, I'm not going to hurt her, just let me… let me hold her." Punk asked as AJ gave in, slowly and surely letting Punk scoop Jessie into his arms, taking a seat on the armchair at her bedside, seeing AJ's eyes not leave Jessie.

"Don't… don't put her down." AJ warned her husband who stared at her sympathetically.

"April… I'm going to have to put her down sometime, I know… I know what has just happened is horrible, it's disgusting and… you shouldn't have had to go through that on your own, but… he's gone, ok. The police took him, he can't touch us anymore, he can't take her." Punk tried to make his wife see the light.

"But what if I hadn't woke up…" AJ cried, tears rolling down her cheek.

"You did. That's all that matters." Punk said, "She's safe. You both are." Punk said, "You need to get some sleep." Punk said, watching as AJ shook her head repeatedly.

"No… no, I'm not sleeping. She, she can't be left alone." AJ whimpered softly.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you both, I'm going to stay here and watch both of you. I promise." Punk nodded as AJ bit her lip, fighting with herself on wether to be stubborn and stare at her daughter all the way through until sunrise, or sleep with the word of her husband.

"O-Ok." AJ nodded, sinking down into bed, her muscles aching from lack of sleep, her body still sore and exhausted from giving birth not that long ago. She really did need to sleep, and she did feel better with Punk watching over her and Jessie.

It didn't take AJ long until she fell asleep, giving Punk an opportunity to place Jessie back in her bassinet, letting him sit back on the arm chair, so much anger coursing through his veins. The thought, the image of anyone touching his daughter made him want to tear that person limb from limb. He didn't want to say that he felt more anger for someone touching his daughter than what he felt if someone were to hurt his sons, it was a different type of anger. This was his baby girl and only one hour out of leaving her she was already in danger to the big bad world. He couldn't let her down, not this quick.

 _In the morning…_

Punk managed to nap on and off on the arm chair, wakening up every now and then to peep over to Jessie who was still sleeping. She such a little angel, and a far better sleeper than what Tate or Thomas was on their first nights sleeping. A nurse kept coming in to check on them after what had happened, so he didn't need to keep wakening up, but he did automatically since it was just at the back of his mind.

He text Seth asking to bring the boys to the hospital where he would get them in the parking lott. He didn't want to risk leaving AJ to go get them incase she had some sort of mental breakdown, so he thanked Seth for his trouble of driving the boys to the hospital, and picked them up in the parking lott, leading the way back into the hospital with their excited little frames tagging behind.

"Is she here? Is she here?" Tate jumped up and down with excitement. He really couldn't wait to meet his sister, nor could Thomas.

"She's here." Punk smiled, getting in the elevator to take them up to the maternity department where AJ was, "You both have to be careful with her, she's really small." Punk told his sons as they understood.

They ran ahead as the elevator doors opened, following Punks directions to the room their baby sister and mother was in, opening the door up and walking in as they looked around for the baby.

"Hey guys…" AJ smiled, having woke up when Punk departed the room. She tried not to, but she had to lift Jessie up and hold her in her arms. She did feel much better for the few hours sleep she had gotten there with the help of Punk.

"Is that her? Is that Jessie?" Tate asked, climbing onto the side of AJ's bed, Thomas climbing up at the other side as they leaned over their mothers shoulders, looking down at their awoken baby sister.

"Woah, she's small." Thomas touched the baby's hand and pulled it back, as if scared she would bite. Punk just chuckled at the door as the boys interacted with their sister. Little Jessie really was lucky to have such great and protective big brothers.

Even though the mood was dampened and AJ wasn't feeling as excited and good as she should have, he wasn't going to let Tim and his delusional, insane ways get in the way of celebrating the birth of his daughter. He was gone now, locked away, for at least a few years. His family were safe and that was all that mattered.

 **Thank goodness AJ woke up!**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a really special morning for the Brooks family. It was a morning Punk wouldn't forget. Having his boys, his wife and his newborn daughter with him was everything he could have asked for and more. AJ couldn't stop staring at Jessie, she really was the perfect little angel he imagined she would be. Tate and Thomas were so fascinated by her, they'd never really seen a baby up close.

"Can I hold her?" Tate asked, sitting on the armchair beside AJ's bedside as Punk looked down at his son whilst he held an awake Jessie, staring up at him with identical eyes to him and her brothers.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Of course." He smiled, "Sit back on the seat." Punk told Tate, watching him do what he was told.

AJ spoke up to help Tate out, "And put your arms out like this." AJ showed Tate as he copied her, watching as Jessie was laid into his small arms, panicking his parents as he only held her with one arm to be begin with.

"Two hands." AJ and Punk both piped up immediately as Tate brought his other arm up to wrap securely around his sister, while Thomas sat beside looking on with a smile.

"She's cool." Tate smiled, growing so attached to Jessie already, they both had. Things were off to a great start, although Punk could still see fear in AJ's eyes. Yeah, she was smiling like never before at the sight of her three children smiling and cuddling into one another, but he could tell she was still thinking about Tim and his disgusting attempt to snatch their daughter from them.

"He's gone." Punk reminded her, keeping a close eye on Tate and Thomas, "He's not going to bother us. He was stupid enough for thinking he could even attempt to take her from us." Punk said as she stared up at him, "He's gone, sweetheart."

"I'm just fed up of living in fear, Phil." AJ sighed, rolling her head back on the pillow, "Don't be mad with me." AJ said with a sigh.

"Why would I be mad with you?" Punk chuckled.

"Because I'm going to ask you for another favour." She said as he paused his feautures.

"Hey, no more babies, ok… we agreed." Punk drew a line with his hand as she laughed, appreciating his sense of humour.

"No." She shook her head, "I want to move back to Chicago." She said, "I want to go back to our old home. We can… we can go just in time for Tate settling down in school."

"And what about my job, AJ?" Punk asked, not willing to give up this wonderful job he had gotten, it was too precious, it meant too much to him.

"I'm sure you can work from home, or maybe… you could do something for the Chicago papers, get your boss to put a word in for you at the headquarters over there." AJ suggested, "Please Phil… I just… I want to get out of here. Away from my mom, away from all the horrible stuff that's happened. Start a new chapter, just me, you, the boys and Jessie." AJ said as Punk tilted his head left to right at this proposal from his wife.

At the end of the day, his family meant more to him than any job, his wife's happiness meant more to him than anything, and he just wanted his family to be safe. Maybe moving back to Chicago was what they were needing to do, to get away from all the commotion that had went on these past months.

"Ok." Punk nodded as he folded his arms.

"Ok?" AJ smiled, not assuming it would take that quick to convince Punk.

"Your happiness, means the world to me. As long as I'm with you and our children, I don't care where we are or where we go." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own as she smiled against the kiss. She really was blessed with the best husband ever.

They were departed from their kiss when Jessie began to cry and Tate questioned what he had done wrong.

"Don't worry." Punk told his son, "She's probably just hungry." Punk assumed, "Why don't we go get something from the vending machine while mommy feeds Jessie." Punk suggested, taking his daughter from Tate and placing her into her mothers arms, wanting to give AJ some privacy while she fed their daughter.

"Ok." Tate nodded, jumping from the chair as him and Thomas ran for the door, Punk running after them as AJ smiled, hearing them even when they had left the room. She had everything, she really did have everything. Of course she was still shaken up from what had happened earlier last night, but with some condolence from Punk and the sight of her sons interacting with their baby sister, she was fine and ready to go home with Jessie soon, to then start packing up their things and move back to where her and Punks love just began.

 _The next day…_

"Thomas, can you pass me a diaper from the top drawer?" AJ asked her son, watching him head away to the top drawer from the chest of drawers in Jessie's room, lifting out a diaper and walking back to his mother, passing it to her as she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, proceeding to go on and change Jessie. The boys had been such a great help, even if she and Jessie had just been home for a few hours. They collected things she needed, they even liked to just watch her while she napped in her crib. They were turning out to be pretty good brothers so far.

Punk had currently gone out to talk to his boss about possibly getting a transfer to Chicago since he had promised AJ they would move out to Chicago in a few months hopefully.

"Phil, I'll be really sad to see you go." Punks short term boss said, "But I'm not going to keep your talent locked away, I'll call up Chicago headquarters, I'm sure they'll have a spot for you." Mr Jones said.

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate that." Punk smiled gratefully.

"How is the new baby?" Mr Jones asked.

"She's great." Punk smiled, "Yeah, she's a little angel." Punk nodded to himself, thinking about his daughter and her beauty.

"And your wife? How is she doing?" Mr Jones asked. He really did like Punk, as a friend and a worker, he had great talent, really great talent.

"She's great too. Yeah, they're both doing really good." Punk nodded, thankful for the unneeded interest his boss was taking in his family.

"Good." Mr Jones smiled, "Well, I better get on the phone to Chicago headquarters." Mr Jones said as Punk smiled gratefully.

It was clear things were meant to go this way. He had worked it out and since the little cabin that AJ wanted to move back to only had three bedrooms, he told AJ the boys could share the bigger room out of the two spare ones, leaving Jessie to have the other one. He knew the boys wouldn't mind sharing, it wasn't like there was drastic years between them in age.

 _Later that night…_

"So my boss said he would phone Chicago headquarters, put in a good word for me." Punk smiled as he cleared the dishes from the kitchen table, listening out for the baby monitor at the side of the kitchen sink while AJ helped him clear the dishes from dinner, the boys still sitting at the table eating some ice cream.

"That's great." AJ smiled, rubbing Punks back as she came up behind him, "We better get packing soon then." AJ smiled with excitement.

"You're definitely sure you want this?" Punk asked his wife, turning around to face her.

"This is what I want. I want a new start for us. We should have went back to Chicago way before now anyway. That's where we're meant to be." AJ smiled.

"Ok." Punk smiled, "Boys…" Punk announced as he walked over to his sons, "Can I tell you guys something?" He asked them as they nodded.

"Yeah." Thomas nodded.

"Here's the thing…" Punk began, "We're going to be living here soon, we're going to go to a new house and live." Punk explained to his sons.

"Why?" Thomas questioned.

"I like it here." Tate admitted.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I can guarantee you'll love where we are going even more. There's this really cool lake beside the house, and… there's squirrels in the background, there will be so much room for you to play…" Punk continued to talk about the small little home back in Chicago as AJ smiled, hearing the baby monitor begin to pick up Jessie's cries, sending her away to go attend to her daughter.

 _A few months later…_

"Oh, you're such a good girl, aren't you? You're just the best." AJ smiled as she put five month old Jessie's little pink converse on her tiny little feet, getting her ready for a short car trip to pick Punk up for work.

"Boys!" AJ yelled loudly for the boys to hear her from their room, "C'mon, we need to go get dad." AJ alarmed her sons who came running in through the living room in the small cabin in Chicago.

How much AJ had missed this little house was unexplainable. She missed her and Punks old bedroom, and the small but warm and inviting living room, the streaming, peaceful lake where she loved to walk along with her family at night. It was just so relaxing and perfect.

Punk had got his job at being a columnist for the Chicago newspaper, but because the headquarter offices were a good bit walking distance away, AJ had to pick Punk up every night he was working, even though she had no problem with it.

Jessie had been settling down in her home with her family perfectly. The first smile she let out was to her brothers whilst they tickled her gently in the living room, bringing a smile to both Punk and AJ.

After a rush to get the boys out of the house and into the car, along with putting Jessie in her car seat in the back with Tate and Thomas, she was on her way and soon enough sitting outside of the office building, spotting Punk walk out of the building casually and approach the car, getting in and kissing his wife hello, having not seen her since the morning.

AJ was planning to start back at work in a month or so, having a new list of patients, having to pass her old ones in Philadelphia onto another psychiatrist.

"How are you?" Punk asked his wife as she pulled out of the parked space, turning back on the route to go home.

"I'm good. How was work?" AJ asked.

"Work wasn't too bad." Punk said, "And how are my three favourite children?" Punk turned his head to look back at his kids, all beautiful and special in their own unique ways. Tate was always and forever the mischievous one, but since Jessie was born, both him and AJ had seen him grow a lot, especially with his maturity level, he was a really great brother, Jessie and Thomas were lucky to have him. Thomas was still shy and quiet as ever, but loud around his family who he trusted and loved. And then there was Jessie, his beautiful little shining star, her little angelic features enough to make him smile like a fool.

Things were moving forward, and in a good way for once.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Because AJ felt that their little home was too small to see patients in, she was offered a job in the psychiatrist doctor unit not that far downtown. She knew it was better to work from home since she could keep a close eye on the kids, but her and Punk had both spoke to their bosses and managed to work out a routine where someone was always home to watch the kids.

"Do you remember what we got up to in this place?" AJ asked her husband as they sat on the couch late one night after the boys and Jessie had gone to sleep.

"Oh, yeah." Punk nodded, "You see, now you've made me feel old coming back here with three kids, we left this place when Tate was just a baby. When life was simple." He chuckled.

"The more the merrier though. Right?" She leaned into him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Are you still worried about Tim?" Punk asked hesitantly.

"No… I mean, he's in prison now, he can't touch us, and we're out here, this little unknown paradise will keep us safe." She smiled, "You'll keep me safe." She told him as he smiled, kissing her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Just as they got comfy and settled down on the couch, Jessie let out her cries from two doors down. Punk watched as AJ went to get her, but pulled her back down, "I'll go." He insisted, standing up and walking through his and AJ's bedroom, opening the side door and into the extended two bedrooms. He walked over to Jessie as she squealed in her crib, wiggling her little arms and legs about.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Punk asked her, lifting her up and tucking her into his chest. He couldn't believe she was five months already, although she was still so tiny.

"Daddy's here. Come on. What's all this crying for?" Punk said, rubbing her back in soothing circles as he walked back out of her room and through to the living room, sitting back down beside AJ.

"I think she's hungry." AJ sighed, not understanding why she chose to breastfeed this time round. She never with Tate or Thomas, but she figured she should try it.

"Well…" Punk looked down at his daughter cradled in his arms, "I can't help you out on this one, Jess." Punk smiled, passing her over to AJ who discreetly pulled her t-shirt down a little and found a comfortable position to sit in whilst feeding Jessie.

Punk sank down on the couch beside AJ who leaned her head on his shoulder. It wasn't something many mother breastfeeding would say, but she felt comfortable and at peace, not just in this moment, but overall. Her sons were asleep, her daughter was nestled into her chest being fed, and her husband was right beside her, like he was for everything. Moving back here was the best thing they'd done in a long time.

 _The next day…_

"Can we go swimming in here?" Tate asked, walking along the lake with his mother, brother and sister the next morning, Punk unfortunately away to work.

"No." AJ said immediately, pushing Jessie in her stroller while Thomas held on to the side of it and Tate walked ahead, exploring the side of the lake.

"Why not?" Tate questioned.

"Because… it's dirty and just, no." AJ said as her final answer, not having much to fight with since she had swam in that lake once too.

AJ put the stroller on break, laid a blanket on the grass and sat down with the boys, passing them some food and juice boxes she had brought with them. It was such a lovely day, she didn't want to sit inside all day.

"So how are you guys liking it here?" AJ asked her sons, lifting Jessie from her stroller and sitting down with her in the basket of her crossed legs.

"It's ok." Thomas shrugged, not too fussed about the place, to him it was just a smaller house with a bigger back garden.

"I love it." Tate exclaimed, dipping his hands into the chips his mother had brought out, "It's so cool." He smiled.

"What do you think, Jessie?" AJ smiled as she looked down at Jessie laying against her chest, looking around at the boys. Some part of her believed that Jessie knew these boys were her brothers. She just had a feeling.

"Mom, she can't talk." Thomas laughed at his mother's stupidity.

"Silly me." AJ played along.

"When is dad home?" Tate asked curiously.

"He finishes early today, so in a couple of hours we can go pick him up." AJ smiled as they nodded, watching them as they began to play with Jessie, making her smile like they always done, making funny faces to her and holding her hands as she made the most adorable little baby noises.

Her speculation was right, the boys had gotten more mature since Jessie had arrived and she praised upon that. Although they were still their mischievous, little boys self.

 _Back in Philadelphia…_

"How could you have been so stupid?" Jenny gritted her teeth as she visited Tim in prison.

"She woke up. What was I meant to do? I'm in here for a long time, Jenny. And it's all because of you." Tim looked to put fault on his girlfriend who he was extremely mad with.

"You still went along with it anyway. It wasn't hard. Just lift the baby and walk out." Jenny said, if she wasn't in denial before, she was definitely going insane.

"Why didn't you do it then?" Tim spat, "You know what…" Tim looked from left to right, "I go down for this, you go down for it too." He stood up as Jenny shook her head with confusion.

"What?" Jenny stood up.

"I'll see you when you get on this side." Tim spat, having no remorse for her anymore, walking away and back down the cell block, ready to make a statement to take Jenny down with him. The frustration of him being back in prison and with Jenny still moaning at him, he wasn't taking all of the blame, she was going down with him too. He'd make sure of it.

 _Later that night…_

"How was work today?" AJ asked her husband, sitting with the boys at the kitchen table whilst they ate their dinner, Punk standing holding Jessie and talking all kinds of nonsense to her.

"It was good." Punk smiled, "I wrote about the prices of gas stations." Punk told his wife.

"What because you were pissed off last Saturday when we went and the prices had gone up?" AJ chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean it's gas, c'mon people. Anyway, it's getting published tomorrow so you can see what you think about it." Punk shrugged.

"Well, it will be great I'm sure." She smiled, standing up and clearing the boys finished plates.

"You'd say that anyway." Punk smiled, stealing a kiss from his wife as she walked by heading for the sink.

Punk smiled as he heard AJ sigh good naturedly, an idea coming to his mind from previous times.

"Boys, go get your shoes on." Punk told his sons as AJ turned around to him, wondering where he was planning to take them, "You too." Punk winked to his wife, walking away to put Jessie in her stroller.

 _Later on…_

"Where are we going?" AJ asked as they walked along the lake on the warm, cool breezed night, the lake barely stirring or moving.

"You'll see." Punk smiled, coming up to a tree stomp where a rope swing sat attached to the tree at the other side of the lake.

"Phil… no." AJ shook her head as the boys noticed the rope swing.

"Don't Phil, no me." Punk said playfully, "Live a little." He told his wife.

"Mom said we aren't allowed to go swimming." Tate told his father.

"Well I say you are." Punk said as AJ folded her arms, Jessie fast asleep in her braked stroller.

"You are not a child anymore." AJ reminded her husband, watching him take his t-shirt off, leaving his jeans on as he grabbed the rope swing.

Tate and Thomas watched their father closely as he grabbed the rope, pulling on it to see if it was strong enough, watching as he walked back with it.

"You do realise it was only five years ago we were doing this." Punk reminded his wife, "We aren't old." Punk made a kiss face to her as she scowled.

She couldn't not laugh or smile seeing him drop into the water, she wasn't standing in the way of ruining a perfectly fun night. She could see how much her children wanted to do what their immature father had done, and for once, she decided not to be a responsible mother.

"Go…"AJ pushed Tate forward as he looked up at her.

"But you…"

"I know." AJ nodded, getting a glimpse of Punk waving his hands forward for Tate to jump, "Go." She smiled, running her hands through his hair, watching his eager little eyes light up as he ran for the rope, walking back and swinging from it, landing in the water more lightly than Punk did.

"You both look like wet dogs." AJ announced to them as they chuckled, their hair over their eyes as it was Thomas's turn.

"C'mon Thomas." Punk encouraged his youngest son who looked a little more frightened than Tate did. Nevertheless, he took that rope and swung into the water with his brother and father,

"Ok." AJ said, trying to ignore the fact that her husband and sons had never looked happier, "Can we go home now?" She asked them, watching Punk shake his head.

"We're not going anywhere until you get in here with us." Punk smiled as Thomas giggled.

"No way." AJ folded her arms, "I need to stay with Jessie." AJ used as her excuse.

"I'm sure Jessie will be fine." Punk insisted, "Do it." Punk pointed to the rope, "Before I get out and make you." He said as AJ groaned.

"Damn you Phil Brooks and your idiotic mind." AJ cursed, walking slowly over to the rope and grabbing it, walking back as Punk watched her with a smile. He could always bring the fun out in her.

"C'mon mom." Tate encouraged.

AJ held her breath and shut her eyes as she swung from the rope and landed in the water, right beside Punk who caught her and pulled her into him as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile.

"Wasn't that bad? Was it?" He smiled as she chuckled, leaning up and pressing her wet lips against his own, feeling his hands firmly on her waist under the water, the boys splashing one another beside, giggling and laughing together. There was no better sound than a family full of laughter.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"What made you want to go out and act like a three year old then?" AJ asked her husband, ringing her wet hair out with a towel in their room, having spent the past half hour putting Tate and Thomas in the bath, making sure they were clean and putting them to bed after their energetic night.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I just remember how much fun we used to have out there." He smiled across the room to her.

AJ smiled to him sweetly as he stripped his t-shirt off, getting ready for bed after a long day. The house was silent with sweet little Jessie fast asleep in her room, and Tate and Thomas out cold in their own room.

"Yeah? Well all I remember is how much fun we used to have in here." AJ smiled as she looked at their bed as he sniggered.

"Well, I remember that too." Punk nodded, unbuckling his belt and shimmying his jeans off as AJ dropped the towel.

"Do you remember our first time?" She asked him curiously.

"Of course I do." Punk looked at her like she was insane, "You were terrified of me." He chuckled putting his head down.

"No I wasn't." AJ argued back, "I was just nervous." She said, folding her arms.

"So was I." Punk whispered with a nod.

"Do you ever… think about the baby I got rid of?" AJ asked, sitting down on the bed as he looked up at her.

"Every now and then." Punk shrugged, "Why?" He asked.

"I just… I still haven't forgave myself for doing what I done." AJ sighed, watching as Punk walked around the bed to get closer to her, crouching down in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"We weren't in a good place. You know that." Punk said, "You done what any other woman would do." Punk told her.

"I know." AJ nodded with a sigh, "I just think I'm a bad person sometimes. Now that I have my children I… I could never imagine giving any of them up." She shook her head.

"And you don't need to imagine that." Punk said, "Do you think we would have gone on to have Tate if you didn't have the abortion?" Punk asked as AJ shook her head.

"No." AJ said.

"And what would you do without Tate?" Punk asked AJ, watching her just shake her head and bite her lip. Life without any of her children wasn't a life worth living.

"I don't know. I just think about it sometimes." AJ shrugged as Punk held her hands in his tightly.

"Well you don't need to. It was the right thing to do at the time, we have… three, beautiful kids now. And nothing is going to change that. Ok?" He said, stroking her cheek as she nodded with a smile.

AJ leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his as he kissed back forcefully, deepening the kiss and cupping her cheeks.

He always knew what to say and when to say them, he could make any bad thought or situation go away.

She watched him stand up, going with him as she didn't want to part from his lips just yet. She ran her hands up his naked chest, feeling him run his hands down her sides, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up and over her head, to which she did have to part lips from him, but only for a second, they were back attached in no time.

Punk adored that even after three children, they were still addicted to one another the same way they were when they first met. There was still that raw passion of want and need in their relationship and he was sure it would never disappear.

AJ took it upon herself to be generous, sinking to her knees at the side of the bed as Punk looked down with a smile, knowing exactly where it was heading.

She hooked her fingers at either side of his boxers, pulling them down and grinning to herself, wrapping her small hand around his already hard length, stroking it up and down slowly at first, looking up at him as his eyes rolled back, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair.

AJ gave up with just stroking him and wrapped her wet mouth around his throbbing length, bobbing her head up and down on him as he held her hair back with a groan. It still baffled him how he had gotten so lucky.

"April…" He moaned, enjoying the wet, warm enclosing feeling around his length, those brown eyes staring up at him whilst she done everything in her power to satisfy him.

"That's it, baby. Just like that." Punk moaned, on cloud nine at this roaring fire AJ was creating in the pit of his stomach.

Although enjoying these lengths his wife was going to to please him and make him feel good, he wanted to return the favour, so he yanked her up to her feet suddenly and pushed her on the bed as she squealed with laughter, covering her mouth suddenly as she remembered their children were just next door sleeping.

Even being his wife and the mother of his children couldn't hide the fact that whenever he saw her, in their bed, like this, he just seen her as that little girl in the mental institution who needed to be loved and shown respect. Physically, emotionally and mentally.

"You're beautiful." Punk told her, pulling down her jorts and panties, throwing them away carelessly and unclasping her bra, enjoying the fullness of her breasts that had seemed to stay increased in size from being pregnant with Jessie.

"Oh, Phil." AJ cupped the back of Punks head as she felt him close his mouth around her perky breasts, her hips rolling around, stomach touching stomach, skin touching skin, the electricity between them never being more powerful.

AJ's skin was so soft, with it's own natural, sweet scent. He could have spent forever touching it and squeezing it.

Punk trailed down the valley of her breasts after paying equal amount attention to them, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, coming face on with her quivering, wet womanhood.

AJ looked up at the ceiling, just waiting for that hot, wet tongue of his to connect with her desiring centre, nearly hitting the ceiling itself when she felt him close his mouth around her swollen hot lips.

"Oh, yeah. Right there..." AJ moaned, grabbing Punks hair in her hand from some sort of relief, arching her hips up as he violently pushed them back down on the bed, showing her who was in charge without scaring her of course. He did still intimidate her in many ways.

"You taste so sweet." Punk told his wife as she smiled and shut her eyes, moving her hands into her own hair as her full body tingled with anticipation.

Punk was getting impatient and quickly travelled back up AJ's body, watching her open her eyes as she received a warm, soft kiss from him, tasting her own sweetness from his tongue.

"Get on your hands and knees." Punk whispered in her ear after pulling back from the indulging kiss.

AJ looked up at him and slowly pushed herself to sit up, watching him lean back to give her space to do what he asked.

He couldn't help the smile on his face when he seen her bend over on her hands and knees, her rear end looking so inviting to him. He couldn't hold back and stare for much longer.

"Mmm… take me, Phil." AJ moaned as she leaned on her hands and knees, waiting for him. This was perhaps the only time he was allowed to be in control of their relationship. AJ pretty much made the decisions for their kids and controlled everything going on in the house, besides these moments, these moments were all his.

AJ squealed when she felt Punk enter her from behind, not being gentle in anyway shape or form. She had to pull the sheets up to her mouth to hide her muffled, loud moans, feelings Punk's hands dig into either side of her hips.

"Oh, god Phil. Fuck me hard." AJ moaned, her hands clenching the sheets as she felt Punk tug on her hair, adding more intensity to her pleasure.

"You're so tight." Punk groaned, "So fucking tight." He let go of her hair and held back on to her hips against, thrusting in and out of her from behind, his groin smacking off her ass, such a perfect sight in his eyes.

"Oh. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." AJ pleaded in a gasp. Her voice and breath being taken away from her the faster and harder Punk pumped inside her.

"Not planning to." Punk told his wife with a sexy toned chuckle. It made him feel all kinds of good to be in control of her pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" AJ moaned loudly, "Make me cum." AJ pleaded, feeling so full of pleasure, in a world full of ecstasy.

Punk felt himself getting closer and closer, and could feel AJ tightening around him, so he pulled out and pulled her back to lay on her back, re entering her wet and throbbing opening, watching her back arch off the bed as he began to pump back inside her at an increasing pace.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want, baby?" Punk groaned roughly, holding on to either side of her waist as he crashed his hip bones down against her own.

"I want to cum… make me cum." AJ pressed her hands on his shoulders, reaching for anything for some sort of relief, rolling her head back on the pillow as Punk watched her closely. It made him feel insanely good that he could make her feel this way.

AJ took his hand in her wanted moment of madness and guided it down to her centre, feeling him catch on and stroke her clit in rhythmical circles to the same pace as his thrusts, sending her right over the edge in no time.

"Phil!" AJ screamed, grabbing the bed sheets at either side, pulling them completely off the bed as her back arched her her insides spilled out the pleasure she was enduring. She then soon felt a quick absence from inside her, and a warm presence on her tummy, feeling Punk spill himself on her with a groan, both of them completely in a daze of love, passion and everything in that same category.

"Oh, god." AJ panted, coming back to her senses, watching Punk collapse beside her on his stomach, smiling at his exhausted self.

Punk turned his head to the side as he watched her swipe her finger along her coated stomach, raising it to her mouth and tasting his seed on her finger.

"You're so sexy." Punk stared at her with lust, everything in his body still pulsing as he came down from that natural high.

AJ just chuckled and reached for a tissue from her bedside table, wiping the remaining fluids from her stomach and throwing the tissue in the trash, turning on her side and snuggling into him, kissing his shoulder as he smiled.

"I love you." AJ smiled, looking closely into his eyes that she just fell in love with everytime she looked.

"I love you too." Punk replied, "So much." He said, pulling the covers over them, continuing to lie on his stomach as AJ hugged into him, feeling comforted and relaxed, heading off into dream land with his naked wifes presence helping him beside. He looked forward to a day off work tomorrow. It meant he could spend all day, with his four favourite people.

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Punk had gotten up early the next morning with Tate, Thomas and a squealing Jessie who was full of all kinds of energy, bouncing on her fathers lap at the kitchen table while Tate and Thomas enjoyed their breakfast.

"What we doing today, dad?" Thomas asked his father as Punk made funny faces to Jessie who smiled at her father. Unfortunately she would have to wait until AJ got up to be fed, Punk didn't really have the right equipment.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "What do you guys want to do?" Punk asked them.

"Can we go on the rope swing again?" Tate asked with hope.

"No, no that was just a one off, yeah?" Punk told them, "Why don't you both go outside and play just now, just until mom wakes up." He asked them as they nodded, leaving their empty bowls of cereal and heading out to the back garden to play around. Unfortunately, unlike Philadelphia, there was no swing set and chute, they had to leave all that behind, but Punk promised the boys he would buy them both a better swing set soon, when he got a few weeks pay in his bank.

Punk took Jessie with him as he walked through the living room and into his and AJ's room, seeing AJ lying in bed awake.

"I think someone is hungry." Punk said, watching AJ sit up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking Jessie from Punk into her arms, sorting herself in a position to feed her daughter. She wished she had just decided to go with formula, she didn't want to just randomly start giving Jessie milk from the bottle, plus, breastfeeding was meant to be the better option.

"Are Tate and Thomas ok?" AJ asked Punk.

"Yeah, they've just had their breakfast and they're out the back playing. They're asking what we're doing today." Punk chuckled.

"What are we doing today?" AJ asked her husband as her daughter nestled into her, enjoying her morning feed.

"Why don't we, pack the car up, take a picnic, a ball, a frisbee, I don't know… and go to a park. It's a nice day outside, would be a shame to spoil it." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Sounds great." AJ nodded, "Let me feed her and take a shower. You could make a start on making the picnic and packing the car up." AJ said as Punk nodded, leaning forward and kissing her head softly, cupping the back of Jessie's head too, so soft and velvety. She really was the perfect little thing.

Punk proceeded to go on and make some sandwiches, pack some chips and other food items appropriate for a picnic, with the help of Tate and Thomas of course.

"Can we take these?" Thomas asked, a handful of chocolate bars in his hand as he looked up at his father.

"How about you both just pick one each, yeah? Not the full lot." He said as Thomas shrugged, picking out his most desired candy bar as well as Tate, putting that into the picnic bag.

"Ok, go get any balls or toys you want to take with you from the back garden." Punk told them, heading through the living room again, picking the delivered newspaper up on his way and entering his and AJ's bedroom, gutted that he had just missed her put all her clothes on from coming out of her shower.

"Oh, is that your column?" AJ asked her husband, little Jessie lying in the middle of the bed contently, happy now that she had been fed, ready for her daytime nap soon.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, looking at the paper, some other headline attracting him more than his own column.

"Well...let's see." AJ said, extending her hand out to take the paper from him.

"They've both been jailed." Punk read the paper about Tim and Jenny being arrested, surprised to have seen it in the paper, thinking again and realising it made sense to put it in the paper, some people probably found it interesting and insanely delusional that a man had tried to take a newborn baby girl of two hours from the hospital.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked Punk with confusion.

"Look. Page four." He passed the paper to his wife as she took it and read, "I thought you said it was only Tim?" Punk asked.

"It was." AJ said, "He must have… he must have taken her down with him." AJ said with a smile, "Probably the only decent thing he's ever done, taking that bitch down with him." AJ laughed coldly.

"Won't they need us for evidence and statements for the court trials?" Punk asked his wife.

"Nah." AJ shook her head, putting the paper down, "They have enough evidence. Plus, they'll know what he's like, he's got a criminal record, been in jail before." AJ said, "But… let's just forget about that." She waved her hand at the paper, "They're both locked up. Where they belong." AJ said as Punk nodded.

 _Later that day…_

It was such a beautiful, sunny day and there was no place AJ would have rather been than sitting on a picnic blanket in a public park, little Jessie fast asleep under her shaded stroller, her husband playing football with their sons. It was just perfect. Although, she was worried that Tate and Thomas were having so much fun with their father, that they forgot it was time for lunch.

"Boys… come get your lunch." AJ called them over, many other families and couples doing the exact same as them.

Tate and Thomas ran ahead when their mother called them, taking a seat on the picnic blanket and reaching for the made sandwiches and juice boxes while Punk strolled behind, taking a seat beside her and peeping into Jessie's stroller.

"I forgot how much baby's sleep." Punk said, turning his head to AJ who smiled.

"Well I for one am going to enjoy her sleeping all the time, in a few months she's going to be crawling and screaming, pulling your hair and cheeks." She chuckled as Punk laughed.

"And I can't wait." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I'm so glad they're both jailed." AJ said, "How long do you think they'll get?" AJ asked her husband.

"For attempted kidnap? God… eight years, at the least." Punk shrugged, "They're fucking animals, behind those bars are where they belong." Punk said, "We're safe now." Punk smiled as she nodded with a happy sigh.

"We are." AJ agreed, listening as Jessie began to let out little whimpers from her stroller, not particularly hungry, but just eager to look around and see where she was.

Punk knelt up and lifted her from the shaded stroller, sitting back down with her tucked into him, her little eyes looking over his shoulder at the people behind and beside them.

"You being nosey? Huh?" AJ chuckled, watching Jessie look around, intrigued by the public and the greenery.

"Cool. Jessie's awake." Tate tapped Thomas, both of them making their way over to see their sister, holding her hand as she bounced her little feet on Punks thighs, smiling at her brothers.

"Hey, you're daddy's little princess. Aren't you?" Punk pressed a kiss in against Jessie's cheek as she kept her eyes on her brothers while Punk held her under her arms, her little legs continuing to bend as she bounced on Punks thighs. She really was capable of brightening up anyones day.

 _Later that night…_

"Boys are asleep. Jessie is asleep. Which means I get to sit down and do nothing." AJ smiled, walking out onto the porch where she found Punk sitting on the swinging chair, taking a seat next to him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" Punk asked her, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'm dreading starting work next week." AJ sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, be quiet. You'll be great. Like you always." Punk smiled.

"I'm just not used to working in an office. I liked working at home." AJ sighed, "And I'm going to miss the kids." She pouted.

"You'll be fine. I'll be there to drop you off and pick you up." Punk said, being just as supportive for his wife as she was for him.

"Do you… remember, up on the rooftop at the hospital, you asked me to help you find the better place?" AJ asked Punk who recalled it very well.

"Yeah, of course I do." Punk nodded.

"I think we found it." AJ looked up at him with a smile.

"No…" Punk shook his head, "It wasn't about finding the better place, it was about finding that person, finding each other. And we did… and I thank the god I don't believe in every day, every minute… that I bumped into you in that hospital. Because, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Punk smiled.

"I love you so much." AJ said, reaching up and cupping his cheek, pressing her lips against his for a soft, gentle, meaningful kiss.

"I love you too." Punk said after pulling back from the kiss, feeling AJ lay her head down on his chest as they swung back and forth slowly, pointing out the stars to one another and enjoying the peaceful, beautiful surrounding.

 **Unfortunately guys, we are coming to an end to this story. I didn't plan to make it such a long story, it was always going to be a short sequel, but I hope you have enjoyed the little extended sequel I've written as much as I did. Only one more chapter to go to sum up this weird, wonderful and crazy story. Thanks for all the REVIEWS and support. So appreciative of it all. Enjoy the last chapter which should be up soon. Much love. - Lauren.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Three Years Later…_

Three years had come and gone, just like that. The children weren't so little anymore, all three of them. In the space of three years, so much good at came to their family. Punk had been promoted to executive writer for the Chicago division newspapers. AJ had became so popular to mentally deprived people in the neighbourhood, that she had to start doing overtime just to see everybody. Tate had made it through two school years while Thomas had made it through one, only being in the class below Tate. And little Jessie, she was ploughing through life the easy way, enjoying her home comforts and being outside. It was a fight every night to try and get her to come inside. She loved sitting on the grass and playing with the flowers, she was very much all for nature, but Punk stated that was because she was growing up around it.

It had been such a fun ride to watch another one of their children grow up, speak their first words, take their first steps. It was hard to believe for Punk and AJ, but Jessie was just as mischievous as Tate was, and Tate was rather hard to compete with in the mischevious category.

There was so much calm and peace throughout their small home. The boys were grown up, spending their days in school now, actually getting on with one another instead of fighting like they always done.

AJ was finally satisfied now that she had her complete family. She was all opened to looking forward to growing old now that her daughter was here and she had everything she ever wanted.

"If you're quiet enough, he'll come over." Punk told his daughter, sitting crossed legged out in the back garden, Jessie sitting cross legged too beside her father as she desired for the squirrel in the distance to come over, a handful of nuts in her hand to give to the friendly animals. She loved woodland creatures. She loved flowers and the fresh air. Punk was convinced she would wind up going to some sort of natures camp when she got older.

"Why won't he come over." The three year old moaned impatiently to her father. She had dark, fair hair that was normally in pigtails or all curly when left down and her eyes were even greener than Punks, Tates or Thomas's. She very much had her own personality, even if she only was three. She loved playing with her brothers, but had no fear in telling them to leave her alone when they annoyed her. She didn't mess around, she was a very honest little girl and AJ was very proud of that, although many times she had told AJ she didn't like the dinner she had made or the top she was wearing.

"Just be patient." Punk told his daughter. He had a different bond with his daughter than what he had with his sons. He was all for playing with her and messing around with her, of course. But at the end of the day, she was his little girl, and he still shielded her eyes from bad television ads, or covered her ears when he accidentally swore, or stayed awake with her all night because she had a bad dream.

"Look…" Punk tapped her softly, "He's coming over." He told her as she got excited with a gorgeous smile appearing on her face, watching the furry little creature creep slowly towards them both, having smelt the nuts in the infant's hands. Punk could still remember all the countless times he found AJ out in the back garden feeding the squirrels. Mother like daughter.

Punk smiled as he watched Jessie giggle like never before, watching her slide the nuts along the grass as the squirrel picked them up and stuffed them in his pouches.

"Look daddy… look at his cheeks." Jessie giggled as she tapped Punk's shoulder, not being able to stop laughing at the sight of the squirrels puffed out cheeks with the nuts stuffed in its pouches.

Punk smiled with pride, no better feeling than hearing his daughter's laugh, overlapping with AJ's who had shouted out into the back garden from their home back door.

"Jessie, sweetheart do you want to come get a snack?" AJ asked her daughter who noticed the squirrel had disappeared after she ran out of nuts.

"Coming." Jessie stood up and skipped away to the back door where her mother was there to take her hand.

Punk smiled and stood up himself, dusting his shorts off from the grass on them and making his way to the back door, into his home to see what snack AJ had made. He always loved when him and AJ got the same day off work. It meant they could be together with Jessie all day, just them two, and then have the boys join after they came home from school, to which Jessie waited at the window for them every weekday.

"What'd you make?" Punk asked. Jessie was sitting up on the kitchen counter crunching into a cookie, so from what he assumed, AJ had made cookies, which brought joy to his rumbling stomach.

"Cookies." AJ smiled, passing him the plate as he took one off it.

"You better leave some for Tate and Thomas. They'll go nuts if they found out you made some and they never got any." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Well I don't think we're going to eat the full batch." AJ chuckled.

"I don't know." Punk said, "They're just so good. You should probably hide them from me." He said as his wife laughed. Still as beautiful as ever. She hadn't changed one bit, she was still the same April, inside and out. Oddly enough he hadn't changed either.

"The boys should be home soon." AJ got a glimpse of the clock in the kitchen, "Jessie, why don't you go watch for them." AJ suggested, lifting Jessie down from the kitchen counter as she skipped away into the living room, jumping up on the couch and leaning forward to look out the window.

Punk crept towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist to her surprise and leaning down to give her a passionate and loving kiss, feeling her melt against it like she had been doing for the past nine years now.

He pulled back, laughing lightly at her dreamy eyes.

"What… What was that for?" AJ shook her head.

"Just because I love you." He smiled, running his hands up and down her soft arms.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, still wondering how she got so lucky, "Well, I love you too." She said, returning the favour and planting another kiss on his lips. They never lost their spark, they never would.

"Tate and Thomas are home!" Jessie squealed from the living room, breaking Punk and AJ apart from their kiss.

Tate and Thomas got the school bus every morning at the end of the long road up to their home, and were dropped off at the same spot coming home, to which they both ran up the long road to get home, desperate to tell their parents and sister about their day.

AJ and Punk heard the school bags drop at the front door, watching as Jessie greeted her brother with hugs, which would make anyone smile, not just AJ and Punk.

AJ smiled nervously as Tate walked through the kitchen door first, acting as casual as he normally did, reaching for the spotted plate of cookies and taking one as AJ stared at him waiting for some answers.

"Well..." AJ looked at her oldest son, "How did the try outs go?" She asked him as he shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, not saying anything as Thomas walked in through the kitchen, taking a cookie too while Jessie crept her way back outside again, she really was addicted to nature.

"Tate…" Punk said after staring at AJ nervously, "It's alright if you didn't get in. There will be other opportunities." Punk told his son who ever since going to school had began taking a further love in football, going thus far and trying out for the small unders football team at the school.

"I got in." Tate said as he looked at his parents, a smile creeping on his face as he stood up, "I got in!" He yelled as Punk spun him around with excitement.

"That's my boy." Punk swelled with pride as AJ smiled, so happy for her son, only her smile dropping as she seen Thomas walk by and out of the kitchen without saying a word, picking his school bag up and walking out of sight to his room.

Punk put Tate down and looked at AJ who looked concerned for her youngest son who seemed to have a little bit of the green eyed monster on him.

"I'll go talk to him." Punk told AJ, walking into the living room and heading for Tate and Thomas's room while Tate sat and told his mom all about the try outs. Hey may have been nine, but little Tate already had his dreams planned out. His mother had always taught him to dream big.

Punk crept through into Tate and Thomas's room, frowning as he watched Thomas sit on his bed, lifting out books from his bag carefully and sitting them on his nightstand. Unlike Tate, Thomas had no interest for sports or try outs, he enjoyed reading comics, doing his homework and being very much like AJ, quiet and shy.

"Hey, buddy." Punk said, walking towards the eight year old who looked up at him, "You ok?" Punk asked, sitting down beside Thomas.

"Yeah, I guess." Thomas shrugged.

"You guess?" Punk said as Thomas nodded.

"Is Tate better than me because he can play football?" Thomas asked his father with a genuine look of confusion.

"What? Of course not. What made you think that?" Punk said.

"I don't know. It just seems like a big deal." Thomas said, flicking through his comic as Punk frowned.

"Well yeah, sure. It's good, we're happy for Tate, I'm sure you are. But… it doesn't mean he's better than you, or Jessie." Punk explained to his son, "We're all different, Thomas. Jessie likes animals, you like comics and Tate likes football. It'd be boring if you all liked the same stuff wouldn't it?" Punk said as Thomas nodded, "I liked comics when I was younger. I hated football." Punk chuckled as Thomas smiled, not feeling so alone now that he knew his father liked comics.

"What comics did you read?" Thomas asked his father.

"Well I was a Batman guy of course." Punk said, "But I liked other ones, the punisher, hawkeye, stuff like that." Punk smiled as Thomas smiled too.

"I've never heard of those ones." Thomas said.

"Maybe I'll try dig some out from under my bed later, see if I can find any you might like." Punk smiled as Thomas nodded, "Just promise me one thing though?" Punk stood up as his son looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Thomas nodded.

"Promise me you won't think that you mean less to me than Tate. Because you don't." Punk said.

"Ok." Thomas nodded, feeling reassured and convinced like always from his father.

"Ok, good." Punk smiled, "Now since it's Friday, I think we're going to get pizza, so come see what you want." Punk said, watching Thomas jump off the bed and run past him through the living room and into the kitchen.

 _Later that night…_

"I'm so proud of him." AJ leaned her head against Punk's shoulder, staring at Tate tucking into his pizza, sitting on the floor with Thomas and Jessie, watching her daughter brush her curly hair out of her face, little Thomas sitting crossed legged watching the TV in the middle of the line they created.

"I'm proud of all of them." Punk said, "They're all perfect in their own ways." He told his wife.

"I know." AJ nodded, "Kudos to us for making such great children." She smiled as he laughed.

After the pizza boxes gone empty and Jessie was the first to fall asleep, Punk done the honours for tonight and put all of the kids to bed while AJ cleared the pizza boxes away and tidied up. It was no chore for Punk to help his daughter into her pyjamas and tuck her and her brothers into bed. He loved watching their sleepy little heads drift off into sleepy land.

After AJ had tidied up everywhere in the kitchen and living room, she headed into her and Punks bedroom, after locking the front door of course, watching Punk digging underneath the bed and through boxes.

"What are you doing, Phil?" AJ asked.

"I'm just looking for a few comics, that's all." Punk said.

"You haven't read your comics in years." AJ stated. Once they had children, Punks hobby of reading comics began to fade out.

"I know. They're for Thomas. Do you know where they are?" Punk asked AJ.

"Try the bottom of the wardrobe maybe." AJ suggested, stripping her clothes off and getting changed into her pyjamas as Punk found what he was looking for, a smile appearing on his face as he headed for the boys room.

"Oh, Phil…" AJ said as Punk rewinded his steps to see what she wanted.

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"Give Thomas and Tate a kiss from me. And Jessie. I never got a chance." AJ sighed as Punk smiled with a nod, continuing in his steps and heading into his son's room, being as quiet as he could, creeping over to Thomas's bed first, smiling at his sleeping little frame. He sat the comics on his bedside table and leaned down, pressing a kiss on his head from him and AJ as she insisted. It killed him to think for a moment Thomas thought he was less important than Tate, which would never ever happen, Punk loved all his kids, equally together and individually.

He walked across the room, pulling Tate's messy covers over his body and pressing a kiss on his head too. He was proud of Tate, extremely proud. He was just nine years old and had his dreams all set out and Punk loved that. Tate knew what he wanted and he was already on a mission. He was a proud father today, extremely proud.

He left the room and closed the door over, moving onto his special little princess, walking into Jessie's room and smiling at her sleepy little body, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept peacefully. She was his pride and joy, his shadow, his little nature loving princess. She was the cherry on top to their family and she just kept everyone with a huge smile on their face.

He pressed a soft kissed on her head and left the room, heading into his own bedroom, suddenly feeling tired, chuckling as he seen AJ out cold, fast asleep on her side of the bed. She was hard working, dedicated and not just to her job, but to being the best mother and wife in the world.

He got into bed beside her, shutting the lamp off and sinking down beside her with a smile. This life had taught him a lot of things, but number one being to never underestimate an unstable, mentally ill womans determination to get better and turn into the most amazing wife and mother in the world, because his wife… she done that alright.

 **The end.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing, both stories. Would love to hear some story suggestions from you guys in what you want me to write about next. I am opened to private messages or just leave your idea in a review. But again, thank you guys for the support throughout this story and the first one. You guys rock! Much love.**


End file.
